The Long Road
by Sad-ninja
Summary: The memoir of a reluctant Shinigami. Heavy on new characters and slight divergences from the main plot.
1. Tricorn

My wood soled sandals clattered noisily against the corrugated metal roof of the warehouse I ran across, most of the clatter being lost to the din of the busy dock that surrounded me. I skidded to a halt and took a brief scan of my surrounding. Heat ripples rose off of everything, fouling my senses. In this oppressive temperature I couldn't make out anything at a distance nor sense any Reiatsu. I briefly wondered if that was the reason this particular Hollow hunted in broad daylight, but I quickly quashed that idea in favor of keeping moving.

A Hell Butterfly floated down near my ear, tiny wings fluttering to keep up with me. From it a sharp, clipped voice issued forth that said "I found it! Westerly edge of the warehouse district, near the Hospital!"

I cursed inwardly, knowing that I was almost two miles away from it. This particular Hollow was canny. He knew when he was outmatched and shied away from it, rather than simply charging at the nearest and strongest source of spirit energy. He picked his targets, and in this case it decided to go after Kaito.

I Flash Stepped that direction, ignoring the disorientation that came with moving so suddenly. I had my direction, so I didn't need to focus on looking anymore, just moving. I managed to cover the distance in under a minute, an exertion that left me breathing heavy and slick with sweat.

I touched down in the plaza outside a hospital and scanned my surroundings. The others were already milling around the site, assumingly waiting for me.

I stomped over to them, weeding my way through a group of humans looking on at a smashed out ambulance, I hoped it was from the fight I'd just missed. Mitsuko's crouched over Kaito's body, already pale from blood loss. Her hands worked relentlessly, trying to force life back into him. Jiro stood guard over her, hand firmly on the hilt of his Zanpakutou.

I looked at him and said "Report."

"The Hollow hurt Kaito, then ran off to the east." He pointed.

I nodded, appreciating the fact that Jiro was never one to mince words. "Alright, you stay here and keep watch over Mitsuko and Kaito. I'll go after it."

Jiro grunted and said "I should come with you. We'd stand a better chance of finding it."

I shook my head "No, stay here. If I don't catch the damn thing it might circle back here to finish the job. If that's the case you'll need to protect Mitsuko and Kaito."

"Understood." He nodded at me and I wordlessly Flashed away, gliding across rooftops and gutters at a speed that I would be uncomfortable with under normal circumstances.

This particular Hollow had been running amok across the Jinshan district for the better part of a month. We'd dubbed it Tricorn, mostly for the odd formation on the top of it's head that resembled a Tricorn hat. Ironically, Kaito had been the first one to notice that particular quality.

Tricorn wasn't smart, just possessed of a predatory cunning that made it all the more difficult to catch. Dangerous to the extreme, Tricorn had already consumed more than half a dozen souls in the last month, each time leaving little more than tattered shreds of Spirit Stuff to tell the tale. This was the first time he had come after a Shinigami so brazenly; it would also turn out to be the last.

I followed the trail of ichor Tricorn had been leaving behind for about half a mile before I was able to easily sense the thing's corrupted reiatsu. I found him hiding in an alley, growling in pain.

Masking my reiatsu, I dropped down from above it and almost slipped on an assemblage of trash and refuse in the alley. Part of me was glad no one was there to see that.

Tricorn extricated itself from it's hole, bringing itself into full view. It was mostly humanoid in shape, with three arms protruding from it's sides, as well as the stump of what used to be the fourth. It seemed Kaito had made a good show of himself before he went down.

I pulled out my Zanpakutou, an unadorned piece that was normal in every way aside from a grip that gently curved forward and away from me. I rolled my wrist a few times, measuring its weight as I liked to do before a fight.

Tricorn rushed forward, letting out a long roar at it did so. I ducked under the first swing and sidestepped the second, flicking up my sword at the offending arm and removing most of the fingers in the process. Tricorn recoiled and hopped back, clutching at his new stumps.

Not willing to let it get away, I extended a hand and launched a Shot of Red Fire that arced harmlessly over Tricorn's head and blew up a trash can at the other end of the alley. Pretending that that was my plan all along, I Flashed at it while he was momentarily distracted and buried the length of my katana in it's side, reversed my grip, and sliced it out in a spray of gore and viscera. Tricorn screamed in agony and fell to it's knees, gripping it's side.

Tricorn started skulking away, his few remaining good claws pointed at me menacingly. I charged it and slashed it's leg, neatly severing the limb at the knee. Dodging back out of the range of his spasms and arterial spray, I chopped my sword up and hacked off one of the thing's few remaining good hands.

I won't try and deny it, I was dragging this out. Thus far there had been at least a dozen chances for me to kill Tricorn, but I wanted the bastard to suffer. Kaito was a good friend of mine, and one of the few people I had regularly seen in the last decade, and this Hollow had torn him apart. What I did was cruel and unnecessary, but I won't shy from it or hide it.

It was a solid five minutes before I finally ended Tricorn with a quick thrust to the back of the head, it's body fading to nothing in seconds. I Flash Stepped my way back to Jiro and Mitsuko.

Jiro was in the exact spot I left him, obeying my request as literally as possible. Mitsuko was on the ground leaning against the hospital wall, hugging her knees. Kaito was still on the ground, not moving.

I looked at Jiro. "Kaito's dead?"

He nodded "Yes."

I sighed, taking a moment to cast a lingering look at Kaito's twisted corpse. Kaito Shibuya was a former teaching aide of the Soul Academy, a quick witted sort with a flare for Kido. He'd been a boon companion to me for ten years, always ready for anything or anyone it seemed. It hurt to see him like this.

I lightly stepped over to Mitsuko, saying nothing. I stood and waited for her to speak.

"Did you kill it?" She spoke in her tiny, crystalline voice made hoarse with sobs.

"I did." I spoke quietly while cleaning blood from my Zanpakutou with a cloth.

"Good." She started to get up, wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Mitsuko Kisaragi was the only person in our little group who was an actual seated officer, the 19th seat of the tenth division in fact. Her positioning with us had always been something I was confused about, this post usually being used as a place to stow away screw ups. If she let that little inconvenient fact get her down even in the slightest, I could never tell past her usual demeanor. From the moment I'd met her Mitsuko had been a smiling, bubbly hug on two legs. Seeing her like this was heartbreaking to me, but understandable in retrospect. Mitsuko and Kaito were… involved with one another. I'll leave it at that out of respect for Mitsuko's modesty.

Mitsuko looked up at me bleary eyed and said "Where's Kouta?"

"Good question. Hey, Jiro." I shouted at the man, still standing directly where I left him. "Where's Kouta?"

Jiro simply shrugged at me in response. A man of average height, looks, build, and overall appearance; Jiro Busuji was my best friend, and had been for a long time. I'd known him for going on three decades, and in the whole time he'd never really changed. He's unimaginative, stoic, loyal to a fault, and doggedly literal in everything he did. It was only due to my many years of knowing him that I was able to pick up the thoughts and moods he hid behind a thick wall of indifference, and I could tell he was upset about Kaito's death far more than he would ever let on.

"Get things set up here, contact Soul Society and arrange a pick-up for the body. I'll find Kohta." Mitsuko and Jiro nodded as I set off.

Kohta was the very first place I looked and the absolute last place he should've been; tucked away in his bungalow in a lower suburb near the shore. I forced open the door to behold the sight of Kohta asleep in his bunk, snoring loudly with a Hell Butterfly flitting about him, broadcasting Kaito's last words and waiting for him to dismiss it.

Upon hearing Kaito's voice I snarled something incoherent and lashed out with a foot, tearing up the bed entirely and sending Kohta's form tumbling into the wall. He sputtered something in his slow drawl before I pressed my forearm against his throat, pinning him to the wall.

Kohta Tashibon was the youngest of the people I worked with by a wide margin. A younger member of a minor noble house, he goofed off during his time at the Soul Academy, resulting in him being stationed with us. Lazy and disrespectful, his only real saving grace was his own impressive intellect, something that he should have used more often. I suppose I could say that his good looks were a merit, but they're what allowed him to get away with being the way he is, so I'd actually call it a handicap.

"Good morning Kohta." I calmly stated before burying my fist in his stomach. The air blasted out his lungs and he started wheezing for breath. "Do you know why I'm here?"

He drew in a single gasp of air and coughed out "Cuz you wanted to see me without my shirt?"

That was another thing about Kohta I forgot to mention; he was an intolerable smartass.

I tightened my grip on his throat "No you moron, it's because of this!" I pointed over my shoulder at the Hell Butterfly and it obliged by playing Kaito's message again. "He sent that more than ten minutes ago."

I dashed Kohta to the floor, knocking a table over as he slid across the sawdust packed floor. "Gah! So, what's the big deal? You took care of it, didn't you?"

"Kaito's dead!" I shouted, fresh anger coming with the words.

Kohta struggled to his feet and stammered "W-what?"

I growled "Kaito Shibuya is dead." I started to step forward "He died three blocks away from here, alone, because you were too damn busy sleeping to get off of your lazy ass and actually DO SOMETHING!"

Kohta was sliding his back down the wall, face slick with fear-sweat, terror in his eyes. "I-I didn't know, you have to believe me!"

I loomed over him, jaw clenched in anger. "Bullshit, you knew Tricorn was at large, and you knew that Kaito couldn't take him on alone. And what did you do with this knowledge you may ask, you slept through a Hell Butterfly message for ten straight minutes."

Then, he said something that made it all worse "I'm sorry!"

I gritted my teeth in anger "Sorry?!" I grabbed him by the neck "You're sorry!" I hauled him up and slammed him against the wall "YOU'RE SORRY!" I snapped out my arm and slid a knife out of my sleeve, pressing the tip to his Adam's apple "You let a fellow Shinigami die and all you can say is you're sorry! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He shouted the phrase like a mantra, hoping it would do him some good.

I seriously considered gutting him like a fish right then and there, but ultimately decided against it. I let him down to the ground roughly, sliding the knife back into my forearm mounted sheath as scrabbled away from me. I flatly stated "Kohta."

"Yeah?"

"Four things. One; you are very, very lucky that Mitsuko likes you for some indecipherable quality. Two; the five of us entered into this pact for mutual protection and aid, not so you could slack off and let other people worry about your ward. Three; you're the one who's going to have to explain why Kaito died in your protected territory while trying to do your job. Four; if you ever let anything like this happen again I will kill you with my bare hands. Is all that understood?"

He swallowed "Crystal."

I nodded "Good, have a nice day." And I walked out.


	2. Nothing in particular

It took almost a full day for a recovery group from the Fourth Division to get out to us to recover Kaito's corpse. Kohta had wrapped him up in a silk cloth he'd found somewhere, stolen no doubt. I wasn't going to call him on it though, I didn't see the point.

The Proctor was gathering the report on the incident from me and the others. I don't remember the man's name for the life of me, Ishi-something or other. In my head I decided to call him Monotone for the man's curious ability to have absolutely no inflection.

"There is just one part that I'm unclear on." Drawled Monotone while writing on his scroll. "Why exactly was Tashiban's district being protected by a Shinigami who was not Tashiban himself?"

I shrugged "The five of us entered into a Warding Pact with each other, Kaito was simply doing his job."

"I see… You are aware that Warding Pacts are frowned upon in the eyes of the 13 Court Guardian Squads and Soul Society as a whole?"

"I'm well aware of that Proctor." I half closed my eyes and swallowed my indignation.

"Very well then." Monotone sighed, and handed me his form to sign off on. I did so, noting the various red notes under the 'Misconduct' heading. Inwardly, I grimaced. Warding Pacts were simply agreements of mutual protection made between Shinigami whose assigned territories shared borders. Overall, it made things easier for everyone involved and decreased the chance of something unfortunate happening. The reason they were disapproved of is because Warding Pacts are seen as unnecessary, since if any problems arose that the resident Shinigami couldn't handle it was standard procedure to call for backup. Not to mention the fact that Warding pacts were widely believed to be crutches that weak Shinigami used to bolster their own status without an increase in power. I thought that was a crock of lies.

Most of the handlers that had accompanied Monotone were standing around waiting for the Senkai Gate open again. A majority of them were surprised at where they'd come out. It's not common knowledge that Soul Society works outside of Japan, in this instance eastern China. That was my station, a good sized chunk of Shanghai's Jinshan district. It's a good rule of thumb that the further away from Japan you get, the less desirable the position, and my post was on the outer edge of Seireitei's Senkai network, so far out in fact that Soul Phones barely worked.

I idly strolled on over to Mitsuko, who was absent-mindedly fixing her hair, using a broken piece of glass as a mirror.

"Heya Mitzy, how're you doin?"

She looked up at me with a half smile "I'm fine Kaiaki."

Oh yeah, that's my name, Kaiaki Yushago. Nice to meet you.

"You sure?" I asked, probing her body language for any falsehoods.

"Of course I am. I mean, I'm still sad about Kaito, but I am glad that Kohta's getting a chance to visit his home!"

She perked up a bit, but her characteristic exuberance wasn't there. She seemed a little faded, duller. I hoped she would come out of it soon.

The Senkai Gate yawned open behind me, the litter bearers hauled up Kaito's body and shuffled inside closely followed by Monotone, who didn't see fit to give us a backwards glance.

"Well, hey, I guess I'll see you guys in a few days then." Kohta would be called upon to appear at the Seireitei and make a statement, netting himself a few days off in the process.

"Bye!" Mitsuko waved enthusiastically with a high pitched squeal. Now she was just trying too hard. Jiro was implacable as always.

"Kohta." I called out and stepped forward, reaching into my sleeve. Kohta saw this and, remembering the knife from yesterday, flinched noticeably. I smiled inwardly at that.

I pulled out a folded up form and handed it to him. He let out a sigh of relief and took them "What are these man?"

"Requests for time off, for the funeral."

"Oh" he frowned "but there're only two of them here."

"I know, one for Mitsuko and one for Jiro. I figured you could fill your own out when you get there."

"But, um, what about… you." He said in a halting tone, like he was afraid he wasn't quite getting a joke.

"Someone has to be here to keep the peace." I stated flatly, hand on the curved grip of my Zanpakutou.

Kohta shrugged "Okay, if you're sure man."

"I am, now get going, the Gate won't stay open long." I tilted my head towards the portal. Kohta nodded to me and sprinted off, the Gate closing just a second later.

The next few days passed in a blur, Jiro and me being the only real combatants left in the whole Jinshan district. I'd told Mitsuko to only worry about her own tract of land, I still wasn't sure how the loss of Kaito would affect her and I wasn't taking any chances, which left the majority of the district to the two of us. That was a whole lot of ground to cover, almost too much in fact. Thankfully, only five Hollows decided to make their presences known, none of whom were as strong as Tricorn. I took two down, Jiro another one, and the last couple were a joint effort. I found the work to be exhausting, but I enjoyed the gritty realism of it; Losing myself to my job helped me keep my mind off of things.

Anti-Hollow work was quite a bit harder at the limits of Soul Society's sphere of influence. For one, a Soul Phone's Hollow detection function was borderline useless. The nearest detection tower was a buoy in the middle of the Sea of Japan, so we got warning messages late if at all. It wasn't uncommon for me sense a Hollow's Garganta, hunt it down for a few hours, dispatch it, and then to receive a notification message and kill order for the very Hollow I'd just killed.

And for two, there was the ever present knowledge that if things got really bad, like a Menos incursion or a pack of Huge Hollow, aid would not be coming. It took too long to get a Senkai Gate targeted this far out to ever have a chance of getting help here in a timely fashion. We were very much on our own. Hence why I thought the universal disapproval of Warding Packs to be utterly stupid and baseless.

I was trying to catch some well earned rest when a Hell Butterfly flapped into my hiding place and started blaring out "Dudes, I'm back! I've got news for everyone too, come and see me."

I groaned at the unwelcome intrusion of Kohta's vapid drawl. It was very much like him to call everyone to him rather than go to them himself. It was nice to know that the death of a friend still had no effect on his laziness.

I blearily made my way to Kohta's dwelling, once again being the last one to arrive.

Kohta was standing in his doorway looking infuriatingly refreshed. Mitsuko hovered over his shoulder, reading the strip of a scroll in his hands with a delighted look on her face. Jiro was a little ways off from the two of them staring into the flow of traffic, the lack of rest having no effect on his implacable features.

"Oh, heya Kaiaki." Kohta waved with a pleasant smile.

"What the hell do you want Kohta?" I rubbed sleep out of my eyes, clearly irritable.

"Whoa… okay, fine dude. Here" He handed his scroll which I snatched and quickly scanned, brow furrowing in consternation as I drew to a close. "Wait, we're all being recalled?"

"That's what I was told dude."

I frowned deeply. "This doesn't make sense, what did you say in your report."

Kohta shrugged "I said what happened, but that wasn't enough. All know is that we'll all be going back to Seireitei for our official statements while substitutes take up our positions here… or something like that." He rubbed the back of his head and yawned absentmindedly.

"Dammit Kohta!" I was annoyed. The only reason I could think of for this was that Kohta had somehow screwed something up and the bookkeepers in Soul Society thought that our presence was needed to verify something.

I fought the urge to lash out a t Kohta, even though the idiot deserved it, and simply breathed out my anger, forcibly calming myself. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, still remarkably sleepy. "Alright Kohta, when the hell are they coming for us?"

Almost in answer to my question, a Senkai Gate materialized and slid open, painfully bright light stabbing out from the opening. From it I could make out at least six figures walking out.

The lead figure stepped up to me, a man of middling height and black hair, faint patches of scruff on his face. His armband noted him as a member of the tenth division.

He quickly bowed to me and spoke in an oddly respectful tone. "Kōkichirō Takezoe, seventh seat, Tenth Division. You are Kaiaki Yushago?"

I bowed out of formality before answering "I am."

"Good, I am to escort yourself and the others back through the Senkaimon. These five will be temporarily taking your positions here." He gestured towards the Shinigami behind him, none of whom bore the rank bars of a seated officer.

"Okay." I turned around to the others, "You all ready then?"

"Wow, uh, yeah sure!" cried Mitsuko, some of her effervescence back.

"Yeah, dude sure." Droned out Kohta.

Jiro simply grunted and nodded my way, arms folded over his chest. It was difficult to tell, but he was actually excited.

We stepped through the gate and were guided through the border tunnel. The whole thing had happened too suddenly for me to have developed an opinion on it, other than outright fear at returning to Soul Society after being away for more than twenty years, much less leaving the place that I had just started accepting as home.

Little did I know just how long it would be before I went back.


	3. The Way Home

It was with fear, trepidation, and a healthy dose of cynicism that I stepped out of the Senkai gate and into the vastness of the Seireitei.

One thing I will admit about Soul Society; they really know how to take your breath away. The main Senkai Gate we passed through was situated against the edge of the Deathstone wall and was raised high up on a raised plateau. Before us spread the sheer majesty of the Seireitei; hundreds of towering shrines and palaces, each one the pride of a family, the impossibly tall Senzaikyu Shrine, and the ominous and potent Sōkyoku Hill. All of this was separated by the labyrinth of corridors that made up the floor and was loomed over by the cloudless and pastoral sky that formed the ceiling.

We weren't given much time to appreciate it as the lot of us was ushered quickly into a rickshaw that had already waiting for us. It was cramped, especially with my large self, but we managed.

Seireitei was busy that day. Patrols armed with gleaming polearms shared the street with rocking and tumbling rickshaws pulled by sweating runners. Overhead, dozens of Hell Butterflies flitted through the air searching for their recipients in a madcap dance.

It took a little over an hour to reach one of the many Administration buildings; a tall structure with a throng of people teemed around the base. I'll spare you the boredom of me explaining the exact problem with our report. I'll only say that it was sufficiently aggravating and was indeed all Kohta's fault.

Several hours later I found myself lying on a cot in my Division Headquarters. The long stretches of time I spent away from Soul Society made maintaining a residence there impossible, so whenever I did come back I usually just squatted in the barracks until my deployment came up again.

I had just drifted off to sleep when the door slammed open and shut, tearing me out of my slumber. I groaned and cracked open an eye.

Before me stood a bespectacled woman, hair tied back, hand her hip and annoyance clearly painted across her face.

I groaned and sat up, yawning widely. "Good morning Lieutenant Ise."

She shoved a sheaf of papers into my face and asked "What is this, Sergeant Yushago?"

I took them and gazed at the script through bleary eyes and replied "Paper?"

She snatched them back. "No, you dolt, this is the report you just filed."

I shrugged "What of it?"

"What of-!" She stopped herself and sneered "You unashamedly and purposefully admitted to breaking the Shinigami code of conduct, and another soldier died because of it!"

"Would you have preferred I lied about it?"

Her eyes widened and took a sharp intake of breath. I'm certain that I was spared from one of my Lieutenant's infamous tongue lashings by the sudden presence of someone far more benign.

Looking flowery and paradoxically rugged in his pink kimono and straw hat, Captain Kyōraku stepped in and quietly said "Now now, Little Nanao, why all the yelling this early in the day?"

Her attention no longer on me, Nanao stammered "Sir, it's one-thirty!"

"Hmm, is it? I hadn't noticed." Captain Kyōraku shrugged.

"Right." Nanao sweatdropped and adjusted her glasses "Anyway Captain, I was reprimanding the Sergeant here for the status-"

Captain Kyōraku cut her off "Is that you Kaiaki?"

I stood up and bowed appropriately "Good morning Captain Kyōraku."

"It's the **afternoon**!" growled Nanao.

The Captain ignored her and continued "Well isn't this a surprise. How long has it been Kaiaki?"

"At least twenty years sir."

"Well that's twenty years too long then." He smiled.

"SIR!" Nanao stomped her foot tenaciously, drawing attention to herself. "I was in the middle of disciplining the Sergeant. If. You. Don't. Mind." She grated her jaw back and forth in frustration.

"Now, now, Nanao, you shouldn't grind your teeth like that, you're liable to pop a filling. Anyway, there will be time for that later. For now I'd like to celebrate the return of a long-gone companion."

Nanao closed her eyes and palmed her forehead "Sir, this is important and I don't think that celebrating is-"

Kyōraku and I had already Flashed out of the building.

* * *

No less than ten minutes later the Captain had squirreled the two of us away in a small teahouse a good distance away from the eighth squad headquarters. As soon as we stepped in the Captain had simply waved his hands and a decanter of sake and pair of bowls were brought over to us.

I thanked the waitress and looked at my captain "Come here often I take it?"

He shrugged "It is a nice place after all." He filled a pair of bowls.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fact that if you duck out on work, there's no way Nanao would think to look in a teahouse so far away from division headquarters."

He smiled "Perish the though Kaiaki."

I laughed. I liked Shunsui Kyōraku, I still do in fact. He'd been my Captain for longer than any one else, since I'd been bounced around between squads so much in my career. He was a man of firm ideals, which I admired. We'd met during the Daisuke Offensive, and for some reason the man had taken a shine to me during a conflict. I wouldn't say we were friends, there was too much of a gap between our respective ranks for that, but we at least enjoyed one another's company.

He sipped his sake, taking a moment to savor it before continuing. "So, what brings you back to The Soul Society?"

"Death of a comrade I'm afraid, and the associated paperwork of course."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kaiaki. Who was it?"

"Kaito Shibuya, unseated Shinigami of the twelfth division."

"Never head of him I'm afraid."

"I didn't think you would." I grabbed my sake cup and knocked the whole thing back in one go. That was probably the one thing I'd missed about Soul Society; they have some damn good sake.

Kyoraku grimaced. "You know, sake like this should be savored, not poured down your throat like your trying to get rid of it." He took another sip.

I frowned. "That's what I was doing. I prefer to drown my senses in it, so that there's nothing but the flavor left."

His eyebrow quirked "Hmm, I prefer to gently sip and let my tongue mull it over for a while."

"I know that sir, no offense but you drink like a bird."

Kyōraku blinked and stared at me for a second, just long enough to make me fearful that I'd overstepped a boundary and offended him before chuckling and knocking back his own bowl. He waved over a bowl of steamed buns and took one before continuing. "So, I'm sure you're curious about the goings on of Soul Society."

"The thought hadn't even crossed my mind Sir." That was the truth; I was so far removed from the day to day operations of Soul Society I hadn't even considered what had been going on here.

"Do you mind if I tell you anyway?"

"You're buying Sir; you can say anything you want."

He nodded thoughtfully and murmured "Good man. You've heard about Aizen's Betrayal, right?"

I nodded "Bits and pieces, but nothing terribly concrete." Snatches of information had reached me long after the fact of course, but I knew the gist; Aizen and two other Captains had defected from Soul Society for some unknown purpose. I wanted to be able to say that I'd never really trusted Sosuke Aizen, but that would be a lie. I had actually respected the man a great deal.

"I'll clear a few things up for you then." He leaned forward.

Captain Kyōraku then spent the next few hours telling me about the Aizen Defection; how he'd manipulated the 13 Court Guardian Squads against themselves, capitalized on the infiltration of the Ryoka, had stolen the Hōgyoku from the eye of Rukia Kuchiki, and had been engineering an army of Hollow-Shinigami hybrids in secret all this time. He told me all of this in surprisingly candid detail.

At the end of it, I sighed "So, there's going to be another war then?"

He nodded "It's looking that way."

My shoulders slumped and my gaze drooped from a combination of melancholy at the prospect of having to go back to war and really good sake. I slurred out "Well, shit sir."

"That seems to be the general consensus." Captain Kyōraku sipped again, his face red with his buzz. "Do you know why I'm telling you this Kaiaki?"

"Because you're a fan of bearing bad news?"

He smiled. "No, it's because in the coming days Soul Society is going to need every single strong Shinigami it can find, Shinigami with power and skill but most of all the will to use both."

"Sir, if you're offering me a promotion you know what my response will be."

He leaned forward "I'm not offering you a promotion in my squad; I'm asking you to take one over. I'm asking you to become a Captain Kaiaki.

I widened my eyes and stooped a bit, sure I must have misheard him. "What?"

"You should take the Captaincy exam Kaiaki, you'd do well."

I took on a sarcastic look. "Really, Captain Kyōraku, and what the hell makes you think I'm qualified for something like that?"

He shrugged "Well, your good at Kido, definitely good enough last time I saw, and that was thirty years ago at this point. Your reiatsu is at captain level, I can tell even through how much you're suppressing it, and you were able to match me with Flash Steps on our way here. On top of that you have skill leading men, I've seen that firsthand. I also happen to know that you've achieved Bankai.

I was taken aback "Who told you I'd achieved Bankai?"

Kyōraku smiled "You did, just now."

Scowling, I said "You little sneak, is that what this whole meal was about, you measuring me up?"

"Not really Kaiaki, I was actually looking for someone to drink with. In truth, I was planning on calling you back later this month, but this was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"Well, I'll say again Captain, no."

"…That's what I expected. Can I ask why?"

"For the same reason I won't fight a Menos with harsh language; I could never do it. All I'd be doing is setting myself up for failure. With my service record there's no way Central 46 would give their approval. Now, if you'll excuse me." I made to leave.

"Central 46 is dead Kaiaki." Said Kyōraku, as if he were stating the date and time.

For the second time that day, I asked my Captain "What?"

"Aizen killed them as part of his plot to steal the Hōgyoku, all of them. The Central 46 chambers have been vacant for the last seven months." He sipped his sake again, letting the news sink in. "Keep that under your hat Kaiaki, it's sensitive information that only higher tiered officers are supposed to know."

I only half heard him, I was too preoccupied reeling with the implications of the loss of the Central 46. The men in that chamber were the ruling body of the Soul Society; they made all the decisions and they made all the rules. I know I was anachronistic and didn't always agree with their rulings, but I wasn't so deluded to think that we could get by without their guidance.

I shook myself out of my reverie and asked "Why would you tell me this?"

"To let you know just how close to brink we are. The Divisions need leaders now more than ever, and three of them, almost a fourth of our military power, are without guidance, while Aizen gathers armies of Hollows at his command. You might be able to make a difference in all that. In the absence of the Central 46, Old Man Yama is acting as the de facto decision maker for Seireitei and, as much as I hate to say it, it's streamlined the process. I can get Jūshirō to oversee your exam, along with myself of course. All that's left is you, you have to want to become a Captain Kaiaki."

As he spoke, his tone shifted, becoming darker and more serious, with an edge of urgency to it as sharp as any razor. Never before had I seen my usually laid back Captain so serious, and it would be a long time before I would see it again.

And then, like he'd struck a switch, he was back to his calm, benevolent self. "So think it over, will you?"

I cocked my head. "Eh?"

"What, you thought that you needed to make a decision right away? Of course not! Never mix alcohol and important decisions. Give me your answer tomorrow, or whenever you feel like it." He stood up, plucking up his straw hat as he walked past me "Well, I missed my mid-afternoon nap, so I'm bushed. You mind picking up the tab just this once?"

"Wait, what? No!" I turned around just in time to sense his Reiatsu fading like an echo. I grunted out "Bastard."


	4. First Day of the Rest of my Life

Kaito's funeral was pleasant, though nothing spectacular. We marched out to Rukongai's seventh district, sat in a small cemetery near an even smaller lake, said our goodbyes, and then the thirty or so people who showed up dispersed after a somewhat disturbing eulogy from Lieutenant Nemu. The whole thing had taken a little over an hour.

By far the most moving part of it was Kohta begging Kaito's family for forgiveness for letting him die, which they gave readily. I was so wrapped up in what Captain Kyōraku had told me that I had almost forgotten it was Kohta's negligence that had resulted in Kaito's death. After the family forgave him, I couldn't bring myself to be mad him anymore. Kohta was an ass, but he was truly apologetic and I knew that he would never let it happen again. Right after the service, I apologized for threatening him, to which he said that it wasn't necessary. Maybe there was hope for the kid yet.

After the whole service, I was walking off the grounds with Jiro when I heard Mitsuko call out my name. I looked over and saw her calling me over to pair of people who were lingering over the plot. As I got closer, I recognized them as being the only people who were sitting in the front row of the funeral, meaning they were Kaito's only family.

Mitsuko gestured to the pair as I got within speaking distance. "Kaiaki, this is Hideki Shibuya and Mei Shibuya. They're Kaito's siblings."

I smiled and bowed "It's an honor to meet you both."

The pair of them were young, at least half a decade younger than Kaito had been. Fraternal twins unless I missed my guess. Mei sniffed lightly and dabbed at puffy eyes before stuttering out "Ms. Kisaragi here was telling us that you served with my brother."

"That I did, and proudly too."

Hideki nodded solemnly, a hard gaze on his face. "What was he like?"

I gave them a quizzical look, not really understanding the context of the inquiry. Hideki picked up on it and explained without me having to ask. "Our brother became a Shinigami when we were very young, so we didn't get to see him very much, but you served with him for two decades so… what was my brother like?"

I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts. I remembered everything we'd been through; the Hollows we'd put down, the training drills I'd forced on everyone, Kohta's arrival to our district, the six months with no Hollow activity that almost drove us all insane. Through it all, Kaito had maintained strong spirit and laughter in his eyes."

I thought about saying all these things, but decided against it. Instead I simply smiled broadly and flatly stated "Your brother was one of the bravest men I have ever known."

Satisfied, the pair of them thanked me and walked away, me and Mitsuko doing the same.

"That was a nice thing you said about Kaito." Chirped Mitsuko once we were clear of the cemetery.

"It was the truth."

"Yeah, but it was still a nice thing to say. Y'know, Hideki mentioned that he'll be enrolling in the Soul Reaper Academy this spring."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we should look him up when he graduates. Wouldn't it be neat if we could get him assigned with us? He could even take over Kaito's district!" excitement glittered in her eyes.

I rolled my eyes "Things like that don't happen in real life Mitsuko, you read too much manga."

She pouted "Hey, it was just a thought."

I smirked at her laughed "I'm only teasing. C'mon, Jiro and Kohta are waiting for us." I trotted gingerly toward the gate.

Back in the Jinshan district, the five of us had started something of a weekly tradition. Every Saturday night, we'd throw on our Gigais, get piss drunk, and sing karaoke until dawn. I know it sounds simple, but it was fun every time. You've never heard anything as funny as Jiro try and muddle through Come Sail Away when he's got a few drinks in him.

Kaito had been the one who started it, so it only seemed fitting for us to do something similar to send him off.

* * *

We'd been at it for a few hours already and had drunk just enough alcohol for us to be sanguine enough to actually get up on stage and thoroughly embarrass ourselves. None of us could sing worth a damn, a fact that probably went a long way towards keeping the tradition alive. Kohta had just sat down from butchering the lines of some J-rock number I don't remember the name of, Mitsuko had entered her giggly phase of drunkenness and Jiro was, well, Jiro.

Me, I was sucking down some specialty drink the waitress had referred to as "The Hachiman" that I'm fairly certain was simply a glass of rum with ice. I didn't complain though.

"Oh Kohta, you are so bad at this!" Mitsuko squeezed out between fits of laughter.

Kohta blushed "Yeah, well, I'm no good as songs that go that high. I'm better at baritone."

"Barely." I stated.

That prompted another burst of giggles from Mitsuko and a grunt of recognition from Jiro. Kohta wryly replied "Yeah, well, why don't you go up next then?"

"Maybe later, right now, I've got something I want to talk to you guys about."

"Hmph, way to dodge the topic dude."

"Thank you, I did pull that off artfully, didn't I? Anyway, what I wanted to talk about was a conversation I had with Captain Kyōraku yesterday."

Mitsuko immediately stopped her laughter and was at rapt attention, a rather moony look in her eyes as she said "Yeah, yeah, what did he say?" I thought back to her Division Captains Calendar that showed Shunsui Kyōraku's image year round.

A little weirded out, I continued regardless. "He, um, he offered me a position higher up in the Gotei 13. He asked me-"

Kohta interrupted me with a raised hand. "Stop right there Kaiaki, we know where this is going."

"Yes we do." Uttered Jiro, startling all of us.

"We, uh, we talked about something like this happening as soon as we came back to Soul Society." Simpered Mitsuko.

"I'm actually happy you brought this up, cuz we were going to say something on your behalf if nobody approached you. We all know your strong, hell, your probably stronger than most of the single digit ranked officers. You got experience and skill comin' out the wazoo. Someone like you is wasted as a Sergeant." Explained Kohta.

Jiro muttered "But we knew you wouldn't leave us behind."

Mitsuko quietly said "So, um, we decided that we didn't want to hold you back anymore than we already have."

Kohta held up his hands in a suppressive gesture "I guess we're trying to say that we don't want to be the reason you stay in Jinshan. You got the talent to be a real good officer Kaiaki, maybe even make Lieutenant someday, and from there you can make things better for people like us; try and expand the Gate Network, and make Soul Phones work that far out. So, whatever position Captain Kyōraku offered you, take it. We'll keep Jinshan safe without you." All three of them nodded and gave me re-affirming smiles, even Jiro.

I was touched, well and truly touched. Half the reason I wanted to go on this outing was to ask them their thoughts on my promotion, and I ended up not even needing to ask. Once again, I am amazed by the quality of my friends.

"Thanks guys, that's all I needed to hear." And then I swigged down the remaining half of my beer.

"Not necessary man, not necessary."

I called to the waitress for a refill and Mitsuko giggled out "Hey, just out of curiosity, what rank were you offerred?"

I shrugged and said "Captain."

Both Kohta and Mitsuko spat out a mouthful of sake and wine respectively. Jiro simply stared at me and nodded, completely unsurprised.

* * *

From further down the hall I heard General Yamamoto bellow "Kaiaki Yushago, you may enter!"

It'd been two days since my late night meeting with my three friends, two busy days. Kyōraku had been excited when I told him I'd accept, but he'd attempted to mask it under his own dismissive nature.

My Captaincy exam had been swiftly arranged and presided over by Captains Kyoraku, Ukitake, and Yamamoto of course. I wish I could say more about it, but the exam itself is classified, so I can't say anything more than it was difficult and I would not like to repeat it.

I took a deep breath and started to pad down the hallway, going over the ceremony in my head for the thousandth time. I recall wondering if anyone would notice the tumultuous rhythm of my heart, and I silently thanked whoever had designed the uniform to be a kimono since the skirt of it hid my shaking knees. Added to my own nervousness was the fact that I was profoundly uncomfortable. My robe was new and pressed; resulting in it chafing my skin painfully as I was so used the faded and threadbare article I normally wore. That added to the fact that I was clean shaven for the first time in weeks and Kyōraku had made a stylist put some sort of oil in my hair that made it sit at unnatural angles left me feeling entirely out of sorts and none at all relaxed.

A pair of guards pushed open the heavy double doors leading to the Captain's hall and I strode in with what I hoped would come across as relaxed swagger. I stopped at the mark on the floor Kyōraku had told me would be there and stood, waiting to be asked closer.

Before me were the ten most powerful Shinigami in the whole of Soul Society, each an epically powerful individual in their own right, and they were all scrutinizing me. All nineteen eyes (Kenpachi was still wearing his eyepatch) studied me, measured me, searching every nuance and hint of my body language for weakness or fault. I'm not ashamed to say that I was intimidated, who wouldn't be?

Mercifully the silence was broken by Yamamoto clacking his cane onto the floor, drawing the room's attention onto him. "Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyōraku, step forward."

The both of them stepped forward, both staring straight ahead. Yamamoto continued "You both presided over Kaiaki Yushago's exam, did you find his results satisfactory?"

Captain Ukitake nodded and said "He is capable of high level Kido, his swordsmanship is excellent, and he has achieved the Bankai release, Genryuusai-sensei"

Captain Kyoraku simply shrugged and muttered "Eh, he did alright."

"Very well then, Sergeant Yushago, step forward."

I did so, catching out of the corner of my eye the flickers of surprise that darted across the features of the others present when they heard my rank. Someone being promoted to Captain from an un-seated rank like Sergeant was incredibly rare, almost unprecedented.

"Kaiaki Yushago, do you swear to uphold all the laws of Soul Society, unto your dying breath?"

"I do, Captain Yamamoto." I followed the lines in my head as he spoke them, Kyōraku having helped me earlier.

"Do you swear loyalty to your fellow Shinigami over all others?"

"I do, Captain Yamamoto."

"Do you swear to do battle against our ancient enemy, the Hollow, no matter where their presence may take root?"

"I do, Captain Yamamoto." I almost faltered on that one, but I was able to stifle my chuckle.

"Do you swear to follow every command of the Central 46 chambers and, by extension, the will of the Royal Family?"

"I do, Captain Yamamoto."

"And do you swear to carry out the sacred duty of all Shinigami; the protection of the sovereign throne of his Majesty, the Soul King?"

"I do, Captain Yamamoto."

"Then kneel, Kaiaki Yushago."

I did so, closing my eyes as was expected of me.

"Upon these oaths, I name you Captain of the fifth division of these 13 Court Guardian Squads." As he spoke, I felt a jacket draped over me. I remember the first thing I thought was how very heavy it was for such a simple garment.

"Now rise, Captain Yushago."

I did, the white Captain's Haori emblazoned with the Lily Flower symbol laid across my back. I opened my eyes, meeting Yamamoto's rheumy gaze with confidence. We locked for a second before he tapped his cane again and called out "Dismissed!"

That was it.

I was a Captain.


	5. An Aggravating First Day

I stepped out of my carriage, Haori still heavy on my shoulders, and approached the Fifth Division building. Behind me Tatsufusa Enjōji, my temporary aide assigned from the Eighth Division, gingerly extricated his bulk from the carriage.

As I got close to the gate, the standing guards crossed their polearms in front of me, barring my passage. "I'm sorry sir, but this is a restricted area, by the order of General Yamamoto."

"And this is an order from General Yamamoto to belay that order indefinitely." I reached to the top of the stack of papers Tatsufusa held in his meaty palms.

The guard took it and quickly scanned it, eyes widening in surprise at what was on it. "But… this means that you're-"

"-the new Captain, yeah." I finished for him. "Captain Kaiaki Yushago, nice to meet you. You're dismissed." I shoved past them and threw open the doors to the Great Hall, which had a smattering of extremely surprised Shinigami in it. I ignored them and strode towards the stairs, stopping at the foot of them. I glanced around for a second before pointing at the nearest person, shouting out "You!"

He jumped and stammered out "M-me?"

"Where's the Captain's office in here?" I furiously questioned.

"Um, upstairs and down the rightmost hall, third door on the left."

I smiled "Thanks." and quickly hiked up the stairwell Tatsufusa hot on my heels.

The man had not been mistaken. I slid open the door to what had been Aizen's office. Neglect had claimed it; a thin coating of dust was on everything and the dead leaves of a desiccated house plant littered the floor. I tutted indignantly and sat at the desk, a cloud of dust rising around me from the act.

I pointed a random spot on the floor and said "Tatsufusa, put those down already."

"Y-yes sir!" He let them fall, summoning up another cloud in the process. I coughed and wiped at the air, giving him a glare while I was at it.

"Enjōji." I calmly stated.

"Yes sir?" He straightened.

"You're dismissed."

"Sir."

"You've done your job, now let me do mine. You're dismissed."

He paused a second before nodding "Yes sir. It's been a pleasure." He scurried out in a hurry.

Realistically, I still could have used Tatsufusa's help, but I needed to be alone with my thoughts, that and looking at the man pissed me off right then. On the ride over, Tatsufusa had been the one to brief me on the current state of the Fifth Division. As it stood right then the majority of Fifth Divisional duties had been suspended, pending an investigation into their membership, to see if Aizen had left behind any spies to keep watch on Soul Society. Already more than two dozen members had had their licenses revoked and their careers ended due to these investigations, and they were still only working on the seated officers. To top it all off, the only person capable of maintaining any sense of cohesion or order amongst the Squad, the Lieutenant, had been in a catatonic coma since Aizen's Betrayal.

So, to put it simply; my Division consisted of a couple hundred ornery Shinigami who were terrified the people they were serving would have them hauled off in chains and had been ordered to sit on their hands seven months ago and nurse the despair that came from being betrayed by the one officer they were supposed to trust implicitly, and now I was that one officer.

I'd barely been a Captain half an hour and already the job had given me a headache.

I glanced out my open door at the gaggle of eyes that peered around the frame. Angrily, I said "Can I help you?!" The lot of them scurried away with hushed gasps.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, not for the last time feeling in over my head. I considered going to Kyōraku for help, he'd been a Captain for longer than I'd been alive, he'd be certain to have a few pointers for me, or maybe Captain Ukitake instead.

I quickly quashed that idea. If I was going to do this job, if I was going to be a Captain, I was going to do it the only way I knew how; my way.

But to do that, I would need people I could trust, people I could rely on. A plan quickly formed in my mind.

I snatched a person as he was passing my office, literally. I darted my hand out of the door, grabbed their uniform, and hauled them inside. Before he could react I plopped him down at my desk. I then barked out over his confused bits of dialogue "Name and rank."

"Wha-what are you-"

"Name and Rank!" I repeated, more forcefully this time.

"Uh, Hachiru Yamata, 12th seat, uh, sir."

I thought for a second and said "Good, that's high enough." I took out a roll of parchment and an inkwell and started to write up an order. I talked as I did so "Alright Hachiru, I'll level with you; I'm your new Captain. Kaiaki Yushago, former Sergeant of the Eighth Division, it's a pleasure. Now then, were you busy?"

He stammered out "Well, I'm on shift at the Butterfly Grounds in a few minutes."

"Well, you're not anymore. I need a few things from you, small favors really, do you think you can manage?"

"Well, that would depend on what they are."

"Good answer, don't commit without all the details, I like that. Now I need three things. One; I need you to get me three Hell Butterflies, doesn't matter if they're fresh or not, they just need to fly. Two; I need you to find someone to clean this room up. It's a disgrace in here. Three; now this is the most important one, so I need you to pay attention. Are you paying attention?"

"Yes sir, I am."

I tilted my head a bit "Really, because you look kind of confused."

"I am a little confused."

"Well, what are you confused on? I can explain it again."

"I mean, I understand everything you've said, but you're speaking very fast and I just met you and I was on my way to the Butterfly Grounds and-"

"You're right, this is all very sudden, but I have a lot to do before the meeting and I need to get moving, so are you okay?"

"…Yes?" He said, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Good, now the third thing I need is for you to take this" I slid the paper I'd been working on to him. "and call a Division wide meeting with it. It has my Captain's seal on it, so it'll give you the authority to do so. Schedule it first thing tomorrow morning. Can you do all that for me?"

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"…" I stared.

"…" He stared.

"Well…?"

"Well what, uh, sir?"

I made a shooing gesture with my hand "Get going!"

"Oh!" He got up and ran out of the room.

After he'd gone, I leaned back in my seat and let out a heavy sigh. That took care of that, but there was still more work to do. I got up and pulled off my Haori, immediately feeling at ease with it removed, and flash stepped out of the Headquaters.

* * *

The first place I visited was a manor on the eastern side of the Seireitei. The building was tall, much more so than the buildings near it but far less grand in construction and appeared somewhat lax in it's upkeep to my eyes. As I approached a house servant ran out to attend me and ushered me to a receiving area. I requested that she bring out Kohta. A few moments later the man himself stepped out to see me, dressed in little more than civilian clothes.

"Good afternoon Kohta." I nodded at me and sipped the tea his servant had brought out.

He smiled "Hey dude, or should I say Captain?"

"Dude works for now, but don't do it around other people."

"So you actually went through with it. " He laughed "Holy shit, I know a Captain, this is awesome."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, save spazzing over it for after I left, I'm here on business."

"Yeah sure man, what's up?"

I killed my tea and took a deep breath to prepare myself. "I'll level with you Kohta; I've got a whole Division of disgruntled Shinigami who've been hacked off at the knees and have a grudge, a Lieutenant who's been in a coma for the better part of a year, and no real way to deal with any of it. In short, I'm screwed."

He winced. "Huh, sucks to be you."

"Yeah I know. Now I've got a plan, but I'm gonna need people I can trust to pull it off, none of whom I've got working with me at the moment. That's why I've come here in fact."

Kohta leaned forward "You… want to offer me a job?"

"Yeah, that would be the idea."

He blew out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn dude, I don't know. My family has always been part of the Twelfth Division, you know that. I don't know if I could disappoint my family just to be a Corporal in another division."

"I don't want you to be a Corporal Kohta, you wouldn't be able to help me from way down there. No, I want you to be my 5th seat."

He sputtered "What- 5th!?"

"Yeah, that's right. 5th seat, Second Ensign, it's yours if you want it Kohta."

Kohta's eyes were wide and his mouth was clenched in an insecure grin. "Shit dude, I don't know, 5th? Really? Isn't that a bit much? I mean, I don't even know if I have the skills for something like that?"

"You do Kohta, trust me, I've watched you turn from the lazy, insecure jackass who got dumped on me ten years ago to the lazy, insecure jackass with chops that's sitting across from me. You may be a pain but you've proven to be strong and loyal. You've got the goods, I'm sure of it. You just need to be willing to use them."

He shook his head back and forth slightly "I don't know… do I have to decide right now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but you do Kohta. I'll be making my address to my Division tomorrow morning and if I don't make it official then I won't get the chance to do it again without losing everything I'm going to build with my men. I hate to say it, but it's now or never."

He leaned back, grabbing his hair with both hands before lolling forward against the table "Alright, what the hell? Let's see what happens."

I smiled "Atta boy."

* * *

My next stop was the Kisaragi house, a good sized building in Rukongai's Sixth District; an urban sprawl that was rife with fast-flowing rivers. It took me two hours to find the place even with the help of the locals.

I rang the bell near the front while a pair of children played some game on the ground in the shelter of the awning. The door slid open with a squeal of rust and an ancient woman hunched so low she was barely able to look straight on at my navel greeted me with arms full of rice sprouts. She took one good look at me and called out in a surprisingly hale voice "Mitsuko! It's for you!"

From behind her a youthful voice called out "Coming Granny!" The woman shuffled off, muttering something under her breath.

Mitsuko appeared in the doorway, also holding an armful of rice sprouts. She looked at me with surprise and asked "Kaiaki, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Mitsuko, helping your Grandmother I take it?" I leaned in a bit to look at the old woman shuffle towards a steam soaked kitchen.

"No, I just finished, um, what's this about? We're having dinner here in just a second." At the mention of food the children on the stoop shoved past me excitedly.

"This won't take long, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Um, sure, right this way." She led me inside, past a long table that had a good fifteen children and a handful of adults already seated around it on rather rickety seating. An older woman, I presumed Mitsuko's mother, noticed me and offered a greeting. I started to return it but Mitsuko grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs, which caused a fit of giggling amongst the seated children.

I was taken into what I assumed to be her room and sat at a low table that had its legs balanced out with shims of wood. A pair of futons were rolled against the wall next to a shrine dedicated to a man in Shinigami robes, Mitsuko's father unless I missed my guess.

With an exasperated pout she sat down and said "Alright, what was you wanted to talk about?"

"Yes, well, as you know I was recently promoted to Captain."

"How could I forget, I'm so happy for you Kaiaki!" She beamed, her previous frustration now overwhelmed by her characteristic exuberance.

"Thank you for that Mitsuko, but it's not all sunshine and lollipops. I've already got a mountain of-"

"Mitsuko! Does your friend want to stay for dinner?" The voice came from downstairs, interrupting my speech.

"No mama, he's only here for a little bit!" Mitsuko shouted back "Sorry, go on."

"Right, as I was saying, I've found a few problems with-"

"We have plenty, if that's what you're worried about." Another cry came, stopping me mid-sentence.

"No, he just isn't hungry mama!"

"Oh how do you know, you didn't even ask?" her mother replied incredulously.

"I just do! I'll be down in a minute mama!" She paused for a second, waiting for her mother to yell again. "Alright, I think we're okay, continue."

"Alright, after I took the job I was informed about a few problems with-"

The door slid open, and there was Mrs. Kisaragi, still wearing her apron. "I got tired of yelling, don't want to make myself hoarse."

"Mom!" Mitsuko protested.

"Oh hush you. Hello, I'm Hayame Kisaragi." She smiled, a gesture very much like Mitsuko's own.

"It's a pleasure maam, I'm Kaiaki Yushago. And may I say maam, you have a lovely home."

She waved her hand at me and rolled her eyes "Oh, no need for flattery Mr. Yushago, and please call me Hayame."

"Only if you call me Kaiaki." I bowed.

She placed her hand on her hip "So polite, Mitsuko, you could learn something."

A look of intense annoyance appeared on Mitsuko's face, a state of affairs I found endlessly amusing, and she said through gritted teeth. "Mom, can I talk to you in the hall?"

"Of course dear, and don't grind your teeth you'll pop a filling." Mitsuko ignored that comment and stepped into the hall, slamming the door behind her.

I could hear the entire ensuing conversation of course, the paper doors not dulling sound in the slightest.

"Mom, leave us alone." Spat Mitsuko, venom in her tone.

"Oh Mitsuko, I don't know what your getting so worked up about, I was just trying to be friendly to your boyfriend."

"No- you- what? No, Mom. My boyfriend just died!"

"Oh yes, this Kaito fellow you told us all about but never let any of us meet. I understand that you need to mourn him sweetheart, but there comes a time to move on."

"…He died not even a week ago Mom!"

"So? I was married to your father for forty years and after he finally passed away I was back to my old self after two months. Two months Mitusko! How long were you seeing this Kaito boy, a year, year and a half maybe? You should move on, think about finding yourself another man in your life, and I happen to know one right in there."

"What, no Mama, Kaiaki's just a-"

"Just a what? A polite, well spoken, well mannered and gorgeous Shinigami who's going places? You could do far worse than that Honey. You're not going to be young forever you know, you should snatch yourself a husband while you've still got those hips of yours."

"Mom, just, no, okay? Kaiaki's not like that."

"Oh, he's gay? Perfect! We can set him up with your brother, he's looking for someone!" That one almost made me laugh out loud.

"Kaiaki's not gay Mom, he's my boss!"

"Then all the more reason to have him over for dinner! Get in good with him, maybe get yourself on the promotion list and out that dead end out in China or whatever."

"MOM!" Mitsuko shouted and stamped her foot.

Hiyome tutted indignantly and said "Oh fine, be that way. Dinner's on the table, come down when you're done. And be sure to bring that Kaiaki with you! I made plenty!" I listened to her steps fading down the stairs.

A visibly weary Mitsuko slid open the door and I immediately burst into laughter; full on rolling on the floor and holding my sides.

Mitsuko patiently waited for me to finish, a full minute and a half if memory serves, and uttered "I'm glad you find my home life so entertaining, Captain."

I sat up, wiping at my eyes and still slipping out helpless fits of chuckling "Oh, god, that was funny. I'm sorry Mitsuko, but I was so not prepared for that."

"Yeah, well, can whatever you want wait until tomorrow? I'm not in the mood to deal with anything right now."

"Sorry, but it can't wait really."

"Fine, just…" She sighed and palmed her forehead "just make it quick."

"Alright sure, bottom line; I need people I can trust, I trust you, ergo, do you want to be my 4th seat?"

She stared for a second "Wait, what?"

"4th seat of the Fifth Division, are you interested?"

"What, oh my god, of course, oh my god Kaiaki thank you!" Excitement glittered in her eyes.

"Fantastic, go tell your family, I still have one more stop to make before I'm done and a bit of a hike to get there. Be at the Fifth Division headquarters tomorrow at sunup. See you then." And I flashed away, leaving Mitsuko hopping up and down glee.

* * *

Several hours later I walked into Rukongai's Thirty-Seventh District, a place perpetually gloomed in clouds that made the place an ugly gray during the day and oppressively dark at night. Hanging lanterns lit the sparse streets, making it difficult to find my destination. Eventually I succeeded and knocked on the heavy wooden doors of Jiro's Spartan house.

My friend opened the doors after a few second, naked from the waist up, a cook fire burning in the center of the house behind him. He grunted a greeting at me.

"Hey Jiro, how's it going?"

He shrugged.

"I'm of the Fifth Division now, in case you were curious."

He mumbled "I wasn't but… good."

"Yeah it is. I was wondering if you'd like to switch over for me, gimme someone I can trust in my own squad. The 3rd seat is yours if you want it."

Jiro paused, craned his neck in thought for a few seconds, and replied with a shrug and murmur of "I guess so, yeah I'll do it."

I nodded "Great, be at the Fifth Division Headquarters at sunup tomorrow. Think you can manage that?"

He simply nodded.

"Alright then, see you then. Goodbye."

"Bye Captain." And he closed the door.

I grinned and Flashed away, not for the first time wishing everything in life was as simple as Jiro.


	6. My three swords

I didn't really appreciate the full size of my squad until I was staring them all down at once.

In front of me sat almost five-hundred individuals, arranged meticulously by rank and then seniority, except for the single empty chair up on the podium next to me for the absent Lieutenant. I'd need to thank Hachiro for his good work later.

I stepped up to the podium, once again wearing my Haori, and cleared my throat, getting ready for a speech that I'd been practicing with jumbled nerves for the last three hours.

I smiled "Good morning, Fifth Division. As I am sure you're aware, I am your new Captain; Kaiaki Yushago. So far, only one of you has met me, but I look forward to changing that."

Most of the faces were impassive, a few showing some excitement at the simple prospect of having new leadership, and still a few showed puzzlement as they half remembered me or at least thought they did. I continued "Most of you, probably have no idea who I am. That's not a surprise, a week ago I would have been sitting back there" I tilted my head in the general direction "with the other Sergeants."

A few murmurs passed through the crowd, mostly of confusion and surprise, and I saw a few faces screw up in disbelief. "You all heard me correctly, I was a Sergeant of the Eighth Division before this, a position I faithfully held for more than a hundred years. Before that, I was a Penitent Soldier of the Daisuke Offensive."

Those statements caused a few startled gasps and angry whispers amongst the crowd, a few members starting to rise to their feet but were held back by their neighbors. I raised a hand to call for silence, which took a few seconds longer than I would have hoped for it to be listened to.

I spoke up over the residual whispers "I tell you all this because I do not give a shit!"

My declaration cut through the noise and drew silence and confused glares. I continued undeterred "Seven months ago, your previous Captain masterminded the greatest betrayal in Soul Society's history, and went to war with the very people he was charged to protect. Since then, this Squad has been accused of everything from collaboration to treason! And once again, I say that I do not give a shit!"

I let that notion hang in the air for a moment before going on. "As far as I am concerned, none of you existed before today. I don't care about whatever you've done in the past, good or bad, I only care about what you do now. Whatever you were before; an anachronistic, a lazybones, a dissenter, a hero, a scholar, or a paragon, you all have the chance to be anything you want to be, unconstrained by the shackles of the past. All I ask is that you offer me the same thing in return."

The crowd reaction was mixed. Some seemed to enjoy the prospect of being able to start over, others looked positively livid, their actions only limited by their environment otherwise I was certain I would have had a riot on my hands. Overall, it was much better than I expected.

"And to wrap this up, I have a few announcements. First, all of the Fifth Division's previous rights and responsibilities will be reinstated in full. Report to your commanding officers for your assignments." A general murmur of appreciation and excitement went through the crowd, setting them up for my next announcement. "Secondly, a number of new faces will be joining the squad; Kohta Tashibon will be your new 5th seat, Mitsuko Kisaragi is the new 4th seat, and Jiro Busuji is the new 3rd seat."

There was an uproar. Cries of malcontent and anger so loud they shook the walls. Two Shinigami in the front, what I assumed to be some of the officers I'd just demoted, stood to their feet and started screaming and gesticulating wildly. It was all I could do to restore order by pounding the podium to the point of splintering the wood.

"Silence please!" I punctuated my order with a brief release of my Reiatsu, just enough to give everyone in the room pause. As soon as everything quieted down I pointed at the two officers and ordered them to sit, which they surprisingly complied with.

"Thirdly; I will be instituting Central Promotional Procedure 46. For those of you not familiar with this rather obscure rule, it states that, while it is in effect, any member of the Squad may challenge a higher ranked member to a duel for their position. The exact terms of the duel are up to individuals participating, although I'm prohibiting duels to the death. If any of you think that you can handle the responsibility and defeat the person who's above you, go for it. I will be ending CPP-46 in three days, so get to it now if you're going to. For obvious reasons your Lieutenant will be exempt from this Procedure. Dismissed."

I sauntered off, hopefully with a gait that suggested overall indifference. As I left, the room exploded into activity as Shinigami started chatting, arguing, and some diligent ones getting back to business.

"Captain!" The call came from behind me as I was hitting the stairs.

A tall, thin Shinigami with a short, smart haircut ran up to me. I recognized him as one of the officers I'd just demoted, the only one who retained his composure through my speech. "Yes?" I replied with calm detachment.

He snapped to attention "Yasu Hitabasi, 3rd seated officer of the Fifth Division." The man had a pitched, clipped tone that oozed with educated canter; a distinct sign of nobility.

I flatly replied with "6th."

"Pardon, sir?"

"You're the 6th seat, I just demoted you." I continued walking, not looking at him.

"Oh yes, that's what I wanted to talk about. Am I correct in assuming that the three individuals you transferred and promoted were part of your group previously, possibly even your friends?"

I thought about lying about it, but I knew that he could find out well enough on his own. "You would be correct, Hitabasi."

He smiled smugly and rocked on the soles of his feet for a second. "I thought so, then I would like to log a formal protest regard your announcement."

"I'm sure you won't be the first, on what grounds?"

"May I speak candidly sir?"

I nodded "Always."

"Thank you. While I am certain that Tashibon, Kisaragi, and Busuji are all very capable Shinigami, I very much doubt that their skills are up to the challenge of being upper ranked officers. Also, the fact that you have placed them in a position where they can be extremely embarrassed or injured, which would be very unfortunate, reflects poorly on your decision making skills and your ability to judge merit and strength."

I stared at him, amazed at the man's sheer audacity. "6th seat Hitabasi, while I appreciate your concern regarding this matter, my decision is final. If you want your seat back, you will have to fight Jiro. Now, good day." I stepped into my office and closed the door.

"That went well." Mused Kohta while he lounged on the couch, a plate of biscuits balanced on his chest. "If that dude talked much longer I think I would've hauled off and popped him."

I sighed. "It was a struggle to not strangle him the second he started talking. Beat the tar out of him Jiro."

The man looked up from his newsletter just long enough to give me an affirmative grunt. For Jiro, it was an emphatic yes.

"So what're you gonna do now?" Said Mitsuko from behind my desk.

"**I **don't do anything. The ball's in your court now guys." I reached into my sleeve and pulled out three rank sashes. I handed them out to everyone, "You three are ranked officers now, but here's to hoping you can keep it. If any of you get knocked down a few pegs, you'll just switch ranks with whoever beat you, which will be fine."

"Um, if that's the case why didn't you just make us lower ranked officers to begin with?"

"I don't want you three to be beholden to anyone else. It's bad enough that you have to take orders from me; I don't want to force anyone else on you. Anyway, if I was known to listen to the people that I croneyed into the ranks over everyone else, I'd lose credibility. This way I have the excuse of them being the highest ranked members of my squad and it proves to everyone that you three deserve the job. Anyway, this way I don't have a bunch of complacent officers on my hands that will resent me; instead I have a bunch of officers who are fighting for their ranks back. Gives them purpose."

Kohta spoke through a mouthful of biscuit "Shit man, you actually think of all that?"

I shrugged "I'm a study of human motives Kohta."

"I got no idea what that means, but they should've made you a Captain while ago."

"Don't tell Kyōraku that."

"Mmm, Kyōraku…" I heard Mitsuko dreamily say.

"Fantasize on your own time Mitsuko, for now, you guys have some fights to win."

I'd set up the parade grounds as the unofficial dueling arena; just a couple hundred square feet of flat ground for people to fight on. All around, members of the squad had set up stands so they could all watch the spectacle. I had a front row seat of honor of course, just one of the many perks of the job.

I picked up a sheaf of papers, rifled through them a bit and called out the first match. "7th seat Haruto Honda, vs 4th seat Mitsuko Kisaragi!"

Honda was already in the arena, hand lying on the hilt of his Zanpakutou, a stern look on his features. He was a large man, almost as tall as me in fact, and well muscled. The rest of him was unremarkable aside from a nagging sense that there was just something off about this man that I couldn't place, but after a second I realized what it was; the man had no eyebrows, not a single hair. Whether or not this was on purpose or not I can't say.

Mitsuko meekly walked up to the arena, a nervous smile plastered on her face. She stopped at her mark and bowed to her opponent, a gesture that was returned with visible reluctance.

I called out "Combatants ready?" They both nodded "Begin!"

Honda wasted no time. He immediately drew his sword and flicked it up before pressing the tip to the ground, crying out in a throaty voice "Glare, _Nagareboshi_!_" _The weapon straightened out and shone with blinding white light.

Mitsuko stared at it for a second before she bubbled out "Cool!" a look of incredible excitement on her face. She still had not drawn her Zanpakutou.

With a guttural roar, Honda pointed his sword at Mitsuko and shot a needle-thin stream of brilliant light. The shot just barely missed her, passing by her left ear by a hair's breadth. She squeaked in surprise and dropped down, the beam following her movements. Mitsuko sprang to her feet and started to run, desperately trying to avoid her opponent's seeking laser.

Honda smiled maliciously and swept the beam past her, narrowly missing her ducking head. He swung again; forcing her to jump over the attack like it was a jump rope. The beam arced in again and again, each time getting a little bit closer to making contact. Her sword was still in its sheath.

Behind me, I heard a few members of my squad laughing and making jokes at Mitsuko's expense. I didn't blame them; after all, Mitsuko was new to the Division, whereas Honda had history with these people. It still pissed me off to no end though, but I didn't let that show on my face. I had to remain impartial to the outcome, no matter how much I wanted Mitsuko to win.

A sudden cry of pain snapped my attention away from the people behind me. Honda had landed a hit on her leg, a deep wound from which blood flowed freely. On one leg she managed a short Flash Step out of the direct line of fire.

Honda ceased his attack and laughed "Ha! Is that all then, do you not even have the strength to try and battle me? At least draw your sword, make this look like a fight!"

His opponent appeared to have not been listening; instead she pulled up the hem of her robe to inspect the injury on her calf. A surprisingly nonplussed look was on her face, like she was disappointed. Honda noticed this and cried out "Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Mitsuko looked back at him, a frown on her face "Is that all, really? Can't your sword do anything else?"

Honda shouted back "What?" alongside most of the crowd.

"It can't, can it? Oh well." At last Mitsuko drew her sword, a standard Katana with a violet grip and a tasseled pommel. She dropped into her stance. "Actually, I've got one more thing to test, so if you don't mind…"

"Grrr, idiot girl! Fine then! _Nagareboshi_!" He pointed his glowing blade and shot forth another stream of piercing light, straight at Mitsuko.

Rather than dodge this time, she chose to block. The beam struck the flat of her blade, grinding into it with a spray of soul-sparks. There was a communal gasp from Honda and the rest of the crowd, Mitsuko simply looked at the point of impact and nodded, like a suspicion had been confirmed. I felt her give a sudden pulse of Reiatsu down her blade, which fed into the beam and shattered it like glass.

Her opponent stared on in disbelief "How…"

She shrugged "Don't be so surprised, I could have done that at any time, I just wanted to see how your Zanpakutou worked. It looks like a light based Zanpakutou, it even behaves like one, but it isn't."

He sneered "You mock _Nagareboshi?"_

She shrugged "No, I'm just making observations. The attack you just made isn't a stream of light, just a tightly packed stream of Reiatsu. If it was actual light, then it would have cauterized my leg wound shut" She pulled up her robe and gestured at the still freely flowing wound. "Instead it simply cut into me. It also would have diffused differently on my blade, instead of sparking like it did. I'll admit that the speed with which you can attack is impressive, but what you have there is a simple ranged-type Zanpakutou."

The rest of the squad behind me started murmuring, mostly people stating that they didn't know any of what Mitsuko just said. I smiled faintly to myself. One thing you could always count on Mitsuko for was her bottomless curiosity regarding the phenomenon known as Zanpakutou; why they took the forms they did, why some were naturally better, why and which powers developed. These were all questions she strived to understand, and as a means to that end she tried to find out as much as she could about every Zanpakutou she came across, sometimes even to her own detriment. It was always confusing to me that she wasn't in the Twelfth Division or the Science Bureau, since she was so predisposed to it. When asked, she simply stated that everyone in both of those organizations were "Really, really creepy."

Livid rage washed over Honda's face. "So what if you figured out my Zanpakutou's secret? Big deal, it won't save you!" He shot another ray at Mitsuko, but she simply blocked it again and broke it. Snarling, Honda fired another, this one arcing too far right to have been on target.

Surprisingly, the beam curved in midair and re-targeted back on Mitsuko. Before she could react the shot tore through the back of her shoulder and out the front. She tensed and fell, dragging the beam through the meat of her shoulder with a fountain of blood. To her credit, she didn't cry out; Mitsuko merely let a look of blank surprise pass over her face.

"Ha! Didn't know that I could control the beam after I shot it, did you? What good is knowing about an attack if you can't counter it? Answer me that!"

Mitsuko didn't answer. She stood up and shook her head, injured left arm hanging limply at her side.

Honda sneered "Fine then, come back when you have something more than words to fight me with." He lifted his sword.

Mitsuko was faster, she raised her weapon and pressed the flat of the blade just past the hilt over her eye. Quietly she said "Rhyme with me, _Senkyoku!_" The blade elongated, flattened out, and widened. The base of the blade fanned out beyond the crossguard, forming a diamond shaped recess in the center through which Mitsuko's crystal blue eye was visible. I felt her blast Reiatsu into her sword and from it came a keening ring which made everyone in the stands wince, a few even covering their ears.

Honda seemed not to care, he simply growled and lifted his sword to fire a beam.

Mitsuko whispered the word "Miss."

Honda's attack missed, by a wide margin. His arm had jerked suddenly just as he fired, fouling his aim. Confused, Honda fired another attack but found it suffered the same fate.

As she limped forward, Mitsuko uttered "Drop."

His sword clattered to the ground, and he stared at in disbelief. He bent to pick it up.

"Stand straight. Stand still."

Honda's back went as straight as an arrow, a look of profound confusion on his face. Numbly, he eyed up his sword and uselessly reached for it.

Mitsuko smiled. "You probably have no idea what's going on, please, let me explain. This" Mitsuko gestured to her Zanpakutou "is _Senkyoku_, one of the exceedingly rare Psychic-type Zanpakutou in all of Soul Society."

"…Psychic?" grimaced Honda, still grasping at his sword.

"Correct. With this, I can perform two techniques. _Knowing the Lyrics _and _Conducting the Choir_. _Knowing the Lyrics_ allows me to read the surface thoughts of anyone I want. A useful power for sure, but not really that handy in a fight, as split second decisions don't really see that much planning." She slowly stepped forward, still speaking "_Conducting the Choir_ on the other hand, is very powerful but difficult to bring to bear. I can only use it on people with Reiatsu comparable to my own, and it requires me to fix my gaze on them through the hole in my sword, but if both of these are met then they are mine to control. Do you understand?"

Honda's body shook with restrained effort as he attempted to break Mitsuko's hold. She nodded "You don't need to answer, I know you already do. From there, I have two ways to control someone; I can do so with verbal commands, like I was doing earlier, which are responded to faster but can't be as detailed. Or I can send telepathic commands, like this."

At that, Honda's arm shot up suddenly and slammed his fist into his own nose. He started screaming even as his arm came at him over and over, until after a few short seconds Haruto Honda had beaten himself unconscious.

The crowd was in stunned silence before I stood up and pronounced "Winner, Mitsuko Kisaragi." After that a few members broke into half hearted applause. I think most of them were too shocked at seeing one of their higher officers punch himself in the face that many times.

I got up and walked over to Mitsuko under the pretext of congratulating her, but I really just wanted to see if she was alright.

I leaned in close to her "You okay Mitzy?"

She was almost on the verge of tears "Oh god Kaiaki, my shoulder hurts so badly and I can't move it."

"It's okay, you did great, I couldn't have asked for you to do better than that. Go to my office, I've set a medic up there to take care of you."

"Are you sure? Cuz I tried to be extra badass and stuff just like you said, shouldn't I stay here and tough it out, wouldn't that help make me look good for the squad?" She gave me a pleading look, begging me not to make her do it.

"All I want right now is for you to be okay, now go, I've got things here." I waved over a couple of men to help her, which she gratefully accepted. As she hobbled away I heard a few of them compliment her on her fight.

I sighed. Everything was going well enough. I would have preferred if Mitsuko hadn't been so heavily injured in her fight, and I was definitely not comfortable with the fact that one of my seated officers had absolutely no qualms with viciously attacking a clearly unready opponent that hadn't even drawn her sword. I pushed that to the back of my mind, there was no point in thinking about it now.

I made my way back over to my seat to find that I had some company. Shunsui Kyōraku had appeared in my seat while I was away. I greeted him with a nod and a smile. "Captain Kyōraku, always a pleasure. Not to be rude, but you've stolen my seat."

"Sorry." He slid over and I plopped down. "and Kaiaki, you can dispense with the formalities, call me Shunsui."

I shook my head "That's not going to happen. So may I ask what brings you here?"

"Oh, it just reached my ear that you'd instituted CPP 46. I was curious so I thought I'd come down and see how it turned out for you."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked "Nanao found that little hole in wall you frequent, didn't she?"

"My Lieutenant's ability to track me down continually amazes me." He chuckled slightly "So tell me how the fights have been."

"We've only had one so far Captain Kyoraku, Haruto Honda vs Mitsuko Kisaragi. Mitsuko won, but just barely."

"Hmm, Mitsuko…" He trailed off for a second "Isn't she one of the Shinigami who was stationed with you out in China?"

"Correct. Now please excuse me, I have another fight to announce."

Kohta had shuffled into the square, hands in the pockets of his uniform. Across from him stood Chiaki Ehime, a fairly attractive, coffee skinned Shinigami with raven black hair bound into countless tiny braids. Her jaw was set in a rough clench and she glared at Kohta with unconcealed contempt. He returned her look with an unfocused ogle.

"5th seat Kohta Tashibon vs 8th seat Chiaki Ehime. Begin!"

They both drew their swords at the same time with varying levels of enthusiasm. Chiaki settled into a defensive stance, while Kohta did the same.

A few seconds went by with neither of them making a move. Chiaki's face was pensive and focused, eager to see Kohta's first move. It was a good strategy, she didn't know anything about her opponent and she wasn't going to run in half cocked, unfortunately for her Kohta's style demanded that he not make the first move.

After a half minute long staring match between the two, Chiaki took a few tentative steps forward, saw no reaction from Kohta, and then went into a full charge. I grimaced, already knowing what was coming.

Chiaki brought her sword around in a wide arc, but missed entirely as Kohta neatly Flashed out of the way. Not a moment later he stood behind Chiaki and slashed at her exposed back. To Chiaki's credit, she managed to flip around her weapon to half parry the blow, but Kohta's sword skittered off of hers and drew a thin line of blood along her back regardless.

"That was a very good Flash Step." Said Kyōraku, surprise evident in his voice.

"Flash Steps are Kohta's specialty, and that trick you just saw is one of his favorite tactics. It usually ends the fight right then and there, especially against Hollow."

"I take it he's a fan of ending a fight quickly."

I nodded "Kohta's very lazy, so he'd naturally gotten good at finishing the work he needs to do quickly."

Kyoraku didn't respond, simply hummed to himself and studied the fight more intensely.

Chiaki had pulled away quickly, and Kohta let her go. He yawned lightly and laid his sword over his shoulder. He slurred out "We done yet?"

Chiaki grimaced and said "What?"

"Are we done yet, I'm bored. Can you just give up, it'd make things easier."

Rage played over her features. "What, you think that just because I'm a woman I'll surrender to you!"

Kohta looked confused for a second "No… it has nothing to do with your gender."

"Good, because I'm not going to back down to you, or anyone! Way of Destruction 33! Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Kohta sighed. "Dammit." And skipped out of the way, the wide blast detonating on the ground right where he was standing. "I'm not gonna get out of this easily, am I? Oh well." Kohta choked up on his sword and wrapped his palm around the spherical cross guard. He then reluctantly yelled "Flit, _Gojuu Keika_."

Kohta's sword shattered into four distinct pieces and reformed into faintly glowing orbs roughly the size of a child's fist, each marked with a different sigil. These orbs danced up and started to orbit Kohta's head in a fitful blur until they resembled nothing less than an iridescent iron halo. As soon as his hands were free, Kohta shoved them in his pockets with a distinctly uninterested look.

Chiaki swept her arm forward and called out "Way of Destruction 4! Pale Lightning!" a bolt of crackling electricity shot at Kohta but was intercepted and stopped by one of the bobbing orbs. The lightning simply fizzled into it with no more than a crackle and shimmer.

Kohta did not smile or shrug, the orbs simply spiraled towards Chiaki in a rough formation.

Chiaki held her sword up in a defensive pose. She swatted at the first orb that got close, sending it careening away with a heavy clang. The remaining three darted around her guard, two of them drilled into her back, the remaining one slammed into her gut with enough force to drive the air out of her lungs.

The orbs backed off and hovered in front of Kohta, twitching, eager for a command. My slothful friend still had his hands in his pockets. He hadn't even moved a step.

Chiaki dragged herself up, rasping for breath. Hard lines of determination were drawn on her face as she hefted up her sword and cried out "Is that it, huh? HUH?! It'll take much more than that to take my seat, Kohta Tashibon! Slice, _Oshikiri!" _Her Zanpakutou stretched out and widened, settling into the form of an enormous claymore, easily longer than she was tall. Somehow she was able to lift the thing and point it directly at Kohta.

Wordlessly, Kohta sent forth his orbs again in a dancing, flitting cloud. Rather than wait for them, Chiaki rushed headlong into it. In less time than a blink she started flinging her sword about in falcon swift arcs, scattering Kohta's orbs with sprays of sparks and ear splitting rings. The balls started to marshal themselves, but were sluggish from the impact. Chiaki set her enormous blade and rushed forward in a dark blur.

Kohta started to backpedal, bobbing and weaving all the way. His hands were still in his pockets. Chiaki started raving "I earned that seat, it's mine!" She thrust forward, narrowly slicing into his uniform but not striking flesh. Kohta's spheres caught up to them and started to batter Chiaki, forcing her to switch to defense or be beaten to a pulp.

Up against all four orbs, Chiaki did surprisingly well. She could block them without too much efforti, and only took the occasional glancing blow for her efforts. She had a grim, stolid look on her face that made me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"I think your friend might be in a little over his head…" I heard Kyoraku muse to my side.

"Don't underestimate Kohta, he's come a long way from the punk that got plunked down in my lap a fistful of years ago. He's got some real talent, and I'm sure that he would've been here on his own a long time ago if he wasn't so damnably lazy."

"Well Chiaki has actually only held her seat for the last year in fact. She fought tooth and nail for it, and she won't give it up easily. I wouldn't be surprised if she killed herself trying the win it back."

I nodded "All the better." Kyoraku simply grunted in reply.

I returned my attention to the fight. Little had changed; Chiaki was still fighting off the swarm of orbs with Kohta standing some distance off looking bored.

Chiaki made a wide sweeping gesture with her weapon, driving back the balls and earning herself a moment of respite. That was all that was necessary. I felt her pump thick, burning Reiatsu into her blade, setting the edge aglow like a smithy's forge. I could sense primal, killing will coming from the Zanpakutou in her hands, so much so I almost forgot myself and had to resist the urge to yell a warning to Kohta.

She flickered, like a candle-flame caught in a breeze, her sword arcing around in a mad radius with such speed it sent her spinning on the ball of her foot. There was a horrendous shearing sound followed by eight quiet but solid taps. Kohta's Shikai orbs lay on the ground in smoking halves, one gently rolling a ways before clapping to the tile floor.

Chiaki smiled manically, sure of her victory. She leveled her sword at Kohta and barked "Surrender!"

"No."

She swept her sword to the side, slicing the air. "Your Shikai is broken, I have you beaten. Give up!"

Kohta shrugged "I can't."

"Now you're just being prideful! A good warrior knows when it is time to lay down arms and surrender. Stubbornly pushing forward is a good way to get yourself killed."

He sighed "I'm not being stubborn, I'm being truthful. I made a promise to someone; a promise that I would give it my all in helping him. I owe him a whole lot more than that." Kohta smiled, the first facial expression he'd made the whole fight. "Anyway, if I pussed out, I'm pretty sure he'd beat the crap out of me."

I nodded to myself, knowing full well that I would.

Chiaki's smile faded to a far saner smirk of satisfaction. "Fine then, have it your way. They'll have to carry your bloody carcass off of this field, if your promise means so much to you!"

"That's not quite what I meant…" Kohta simpered.

Chiaki didn't hear the reply, she simply charged forward, sword held back in a pose for a finishing stroke. Kohta simply stood, as impassive as ever.

When Chiaki was close enough she Flashed up, coming down on Kohta with a savage overhand chop. Just as her hands were at their highest, Kohta struck. I could barely see the flicker of Kohta's fifth and final ball, the one formed from the hilt of his Zanpakutou, dart out of the folds of his robes and thump audibly into Chiaki's right breast.

The look on her face was a striking combination of surprise and intense pain. Her grip faltered, and she crumpled to the ground, her sword at her side.

I heard confused muttering from behind me, mostly from people who had missed Kohta's counter attack. I heard Kyoraku next to me ask "He had one more of those things?"

I tilted my head "Kohta always keeps one with him as backup. I thought you knew."

"How could I?"

"_Gojuu Keika _translates to 'Fivefold Firefly Light', I thought you of all people would figure that out."

He gave me a sheepish look "I guess I wasn't paying close enough attention…"

I rolled my eyes "Try to keep up Captain."

Chiaki spent a few second groaning on the ground. In that time Kohta had scooped up her sword and braced to tip on the ground. He waited for her to look his way before driving his orb into it, snapping it in two. She groaned audibly.

Kohta parroted her earlier words "Your Shikai is broken, I have you beaten. Give up."

She rose to a crouch, smiling helplessly. "I suppose you're right. I surrender to you, 5th Seat Kohta Tashibon." Kohta let a smile form on his lips as he helped Chiaki to her feet.

I stood up "Winner, Kohta Tashibon." There was a smattering of cheers behind me, mostly for Chiaki but I heard a few people say Kohta's name.

I was going to help Chiaki to the infirmary, but Kohta waved me back and moved to help her instead. I shrugged and let him, never one to block someone, and waited for my next two fighters.

I was a little surprised to find Jiro already standing on the field, casually weaving his sword in a few practice arcs. A few seconds later his opponent stepped onto the field, humming lightly to himself.

"6th seat Yasu Hitabasi vs 3rd seat Jiro Busuji. Fighters ready?"

Jiro nodded, and I almost called for them to begin when I saw that Yasu had his hand raised, calling me to stall. It was well within his rights, so I let him. He trotted over to Jiro and spoke in hushed tones with him for a few seconds. I strained to hear, but I couldn't make any more than fervent murmurs. At the end of it Kohta shrugged and mouthed something. Yasu frowned and padded back over to his starting square.

I called out again "Fighters ready?" This time the both of them nodded "Begin!"

Jiro immediately ran forward, hand resting on the hilt of his Zanpakutou. Yasu drew his sword slowly settling into an easy posture and blocked Jiro's first overhead chop. There was a thunderous clang and Yasu's guard almost faltered under the sheer force of the blow. Jiro took advantage of the momentary lapse, stepped into his opponent's guard and planted an elbow into his throat. Yasu stumbled back and barely sidestepped Jiro's follow up thrust, a look of profound surprise painted on his face.

Jiro didn't relent, savagely attacking with the inexorable force of a glacier. I didn't envy Yasu; Jiro was as strong as an oxen and an appallingly skilled swordsman, I was willing to bet that he was even better than me in fact, and I'm no slouch. Up close, Yasu didn't stand a chance.

Yasu apparently realized this too. In between blows he managed to snake an arm in past Jiro's guard and plant a fingertip against his chest. I felt a pulse of Reiatsu come from Yasu and all of a sudden Jiro was flying through the air. He corrected himself midflight and grinded to a halt, none the worse for wear. I recognized that trick mostly because it's what I would've done. Way of Destruction 1, Thrust; a simple spell that generated a telekinetic push to drive an opponent away. It was much weaker without the incantation, but Yasu had managed to fling Jiro a solid ten meters. I was impressed.

Yasu did not squander his advantage. He immediately called out "Way of Binding 9! Strike!" His voice was hoarse and grating from his throat injury, and the spell suffered for it, but it went off nonetheless. Jiro was suddenly engulfed in a red light that left him paralyzed in his crouch.

For a second I thought Yasu had victory, but Jiro proved me wrong with a well used flex of his Reiatsu. His prison shattered off of him like frost, and he flung himself forward and back into the fray.

Yasu Flashed back, out of his opponent's reach, but Jiro was on him like a shadow, matching him step for step. I glanced over at Kyoraku and saw that he was nodding his head slightly, seemingly impressed.

Jiro slid his sword in low, tangling up Yasu's legs and forced him to the ground. Standing over him, Jiro had a perfect chance to finish him off. Face impassive, Jiro raised his Zanpakutou for what I hoped wouldn't be a mortal strike.

Surprisingly, Yasu smiled. He brought up his sword to defend and uttered "Defend me, _Kodate_!" Yasu's sword melted and flowed around his arm, forming into a small buckler. Undeterred, Jiro struck down full force.

The strike glanced off of a glowing purple barrier spreading from the edges of the buckler like a translucent tower shield. Jiro ducked back in shock, assuming a defensive stance.

Yasu stood up, limned in the purple barrier of his shield. He was wearing a smug smile that reached all the way up to his eyes as he said "Surprised? Not uncommon in fact, not many expect me to have a defensive type Zanpakutou." He gestured to his shield. " With _Kodate _active, I'm safe from all kinds of assault."

Never one to take opponent's on their word, Jiro proceeded to test that claim. He charged forward and swung with titanic force. His sword merely grinded off of the shield though, and so did the next strike. Jiro brought his sword around in dizzying, powerful arcs but each one simply bounced or glided off of the barrier. Yasu didn't even seem fazed; he even seemed to be encouraged by Jiro's failed assault.

"I see now that you need a far more hands on demonstration of _Kodate's _powers!" Energy crackled around Yasu's hand for a moment before a bolt of Pale Lightning arced out of his outstretched hand, passed through his shield like it wasn't there, and tore into Jiro, forcing him to the ground with wracking agony.

Yasu calmly said "You didn't think I could attack through my shield did you? Since both the shield and my Kido are made from my Reiatsu, they can't affect eachother." He shot another bolt, which Jiro narrowly dodged. Another bolt was close behind it, and another behind that.

Jiro continued to defend, never getting a chance at a counterattack. I grumbled to myself and frowned, wondering why Jiro hadn't finished this yet.

A few seconds later Jiro miss-stepped and took a bolt to the chest, vaulting him back. Yasu had a smug grin on his face.

I had had more than enough and cried out "Jiro!" He took a sidelong glance at me, as did most of my squad at that, "Stop screwing around!"

For a second Jiro pondered this, and then shrugged, quietly uttering "Smash, _Yama Kurakka._" His Zanpakutou cracked and widened, most of the weight condensing on the tip. Jiro's sword was replaced with a four foot shaft of leather wrapped steel topped with an enormous head of unadorned metal.

Yasu smirked "That won't do you any good."

Jiro didn't answer, simply raised his hammer and struck the ground with enough force to bury the head in the stones at his feet. At the same moment a shaft of stone lanced out of the ground and struck Yasu's shield with enough force to knock him to the ground. A collective gasp overtook everyone in the crowd except for myself.

Yasu was back on his feet in an instant, sending out more arcs of burning lightning. This time Jiro did not dodge, but rather drove his hammer into the stones and erected stone barriers to harmlessly block the bolts. Jiro swung around his hammer and struck the newly raised wall, sending it careening at his opponent as fast as a hawk. Yasu narrowly Flashed out of the way, only to see another boulder flying at him.

"Shit!" Yasu braced himself but was bowled over by the large rock. Yasu skittered on the ground for a few yards, grinding against his shield with gritted teeth.

Before he even opened his eyes Jiro was there, driving his hammer down onto Yasu like a man chopping wood. Yasu's shield cracked on the first blow, crazed madly like glass with the second, and finally shattered wholly on the third strike, leaving him defenseless and with a look of terror on his face.

Jiro raised his hammer for the knockout blow, but ceased when Yasu cried "I give up! I surrender!"

Jiro relaxed, letting out a breath he'd been holding, and I realized that I'd been holding my breath as well. He turned around as proctors came to help Yasu up. I stood up and declared "Winner, Jiro Busuji."

Even at a distance I could hear Yasu complaining "He had help from the crowd, from the Captain no less! It was an unfair advantage, I want a rematch!"

The proctor did not relent "The result stands, 6th Seat Yasu."

His face reddened "I am not 6th seat! I am your 3rd Seat, and I will be addressed as such!" He shook free of their grip "Busuji! Hey!" He ran up behind Jiro, who lackadaisically turned around.

"I demand my Seat back! I earned it!" Jiro shook his head, not saying anything.

Yasu fumed, incoherent bile pouring out of his mouth. He stormed over to me, wrath painted on his features. "I demand my seat back." He growled through gritted teeth.

I leaned back "Can't do it, the you knew the rules of the duel before you took part and agreed to them readily. Jiro won, so his promotion stands."

"He had an unfair advantage, you helped him halfway through the fight, it wasn't sportsmanlike."

I stood up, rising to my full height. I pretended to ponder it over "You have a point there Hitabasi, very well I will permit another duel. Except this one will have the restriction on mortal blows lifted, do you accept?"

Yasu's rage immediately washed away, instead replaced with sudden wariness. "That's far from necessary, sir."

"Nonsense, it will be sure to keep any grievances over fairness out of any future proceedings, provided that you're willing to risk your life for a seat." I gave him my best glare, the one I used to intimidate Hollows.

Yasu shrunk underneath it "I, I…"

I rumbled out, baiting him as best I could "Yes, what do want Yasu?"

He tensed up, and bowed "That will not be necessary Captain Yushago, I have changed my mind."

I put my friendly face back on "Good, have a nice day then 6th Seat Tashibon. I recommend you go to the infirmary, I would hate for one of my officers to go out of commission." He scurried away.

I let out a sigh as Kyoraku started to laugh. "That one's going to be trouble I'm sure."

"At least I only have one to worry about so far. Will you be sticking around; I've got a few more fights to adjudicate."

"Nah, by now I'm sure Nanao has given up, and I think I've seen the most interesting bouts. I've never seen and Earth-type Zanpakutou as strong as the one your friend has."

"Yeah, they're common enough but never have that much strength to them. Jiro's is really unique."

"So it seems. See you later." He got up and started to shuffle away."

I Flashed over to Jiro, who turned on me with his usual impassive face. "Yo."

"Hey Jiro, you alright?"

He shrugged and grunted.

"Cool, hey I was curious. What did Yasu talk to you about before your fight?"

"Hmm, oh, he offered me money to throw the match."

I started in surprise "Really?"

"Yeah, it was a whole lot too, more than my annual salary. But, I told him no way."

"Good man. Go take a nap in my office, you've earned it." I turned to leave.

"Hey, wait." I stopped, surprised by the amount of emotion in his voice. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what."

"I beat him as much as I could, but no tar came out."

I paused for a second, understood what he meant, and then burst out laughing.


	7. Trouble in the Ranks

That night an attempt was made on Jiro's life.

I was asleep when it happened, of course. A soldier I didn't recognize shook me awake so roughly I thought I was under attack.

"Hrph! Bugh, whatz the fug?" I groggily flopped my head around, eyes still bleary with sleep. I don't wake up quickly; never have, never will.

"Captain, Captain! You need to come with me, there's been an incident!"

I stood up and fumbled for my Haori, pulling it on over my bare chest. "What, whaz going on?"

"Third Seat Jiro has been seriously injured!"

That snapped me into sobriety "Show me."

The soldier led me out and down the hall, past a cluster of furtive looking guards and into Jiro's chambers. My friend lay on his cot, his chest a bloody mess and what flesh I could see was as pale as the moon. A pair of 4th Division medics were crouched next to him, their hands working with feverish haste.

The sight of my friend rendered almost bloodless raised my hackles significantly. "Who is responsible for this?"

The soldier from before stepped up to me. "We're looking into it sir, but we don't know just yet."

I glared at him, setting him back a step. He paused awkwardly for a second before continuing "The, um, the night watchmen found him sprawled on the threshold to his room. We think he dragged himself from his cot to try and get help…um, sir."

I looked down and, sure enough, saw a red streak leading from Jiro's bed to the door, a red streak I was standing in the middle of. I wanly raised a foot to look at a deep red stain now on the soles of my sock. I glowered "Who is responsible for this?"

"The stain? Third Seat Busuji sir."

I closed my eyes "No you fool, who is responsible for ATTACKING HIM!" I shouted at him, earning a jump of surprise from everyone present aside from the medics.

"W-we don't know yet sir, we're questioning the night guards, but so far nobody knows anything."

"I want to be kept on top of this, as soon as we know anything I want to be told. You got that?"

"Yes sir." I turned and sat against the wall, intent on staying there until Jiro regained consciousness. I waved everybody out, leaving me alone with the medics, whom I watched carefully. To the rest of the squad, I would seem like a dutiful and concerned friend, but in truth I was feeling mighty paranoid. Right then our best hope was that Jiro saw something when he was being attacked, and the assailant would know that more than anything else.

This had to be an inside job, had to be. There was no way anyone could gain access to my squad's headquarters so easily without inside information, and I'd already figured out that it wasn't a hired killer. Anyone with the stones to sneak into a fortress full of Shinigami wouldn't have been stupid enough to go for a gut wound to kill a target. If this guy had any lick of skill he would have gone for the neck, temple, or at least a kidney. No, it had to be someone who wouldn't look out of place, someone who was expected to be there, as well as someone who hated Jiro enough to want to stab him in the stomach five times. I had a few guesses, but it was all pointless conjecture until my friend woke up.

Thankfully, I didn't have long to wait. After a little less than an hour of the medic's ministrations Jiro was roused into consciousness. The moment I heard his dull, slow drawl I pulled one of the medics off of him and knelt down. "Jiro, Jiro!"

"Kaiaki…" He was pale and drawn, eyes flushed with fever, but coherent.

"Jiro, you need to tell me who did this. Please." I clutched his hand, faintly realizing that it was clammy and cold.

"…didn't see, too dark, too fast. " His voice was quiet, raspy.

I slumped "Alright Jiro, that's okay. You're going to be fine and that's all that's important. I'll find out who did this and I'll rip him in half."

"Hmmuuh…" Jiro drifted off to sleep as a painkiller took effect. I stood up and glanced at the medics.

One of them stepped forward. "Your 3rd Seat is going to be fine, he just needs rest now. He'll be good as new by the end of the week."

"Good. Stay with him, would you?" She nodded and I trotted out.

I stepped out of the door and almost bumped into Mitsuko and Kohta, the both of them flushed and out of breath. Neither were in full dress; Kohta was barefoot and missing his belt and Mitsuko's hair stuck out at wild angles. I was impressed that they had the presence of mind for that much, and weren't simply standing in front of me naked. They both sputtered out at the same time "What happened to Jiro!?"

I held up my hands defensively. "He's fine, just unconscious. Go in, keep watch over him, and stay there. I'll be back in a little bit."

Mitsuko rushed in heedlessly, Kohta close behind. He turned back to me and slurred "Wait, where are you going?"

I answered as I trotted off "To find the guy who stabbed my friend."

He nodded "Cool."

* * *

About twenty minutes later I stood in the conference hall again, albeit this time to a significantly smaller crowd. Only my seated officers were positioned in front of me, about fifty men and women. I'd left the doors latched open, and no guards stood watch, for reasons that will become apparent very quickly.

I spoke in the most authoritarian voice I could muster "The reason I have gathered the lot of you here is simple; Tonight, one of the men in this Division, our division, was assaulted in his bed and grievously harmed by one in our own squad!"

Subtle gasps and whispers passed over the group, each one sharing a look of surprise with one another. I let it die down before I continued "Do not worry! He was able to acquire aid before losing consciousness and has been stabilized. His injuries, though severe, will heal in time. This news however, is not the reason you are here. My purpose in gathering all of you here at this late hour is that, while he briefly regained consciousness, 3rd Seat Busuji was able to identify his assailant!"

A tremor passed through the crowd as each member had their own reaction to the news. I talked over it "I am not without mercy however, and I shall gladly give his attacker the chance to give themselves up to ensure a lighter sentence. You have my word of honor as a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads that I will vouch for leniency in this matter. Now speak!"

A sharp silence descended over the room, each person tense with anticipation. I let the silence hang heavy for a solid half minute, nobody daring to even cough. When no voices rang out I sighed and muttered "Very well, if leniency is not your desire then you leave me no choice. The one who attempted murder on a superior officer is…" I leveled a general finger at the crowd and let it sway left and right, letting them think it could settle on any of them.

There was a sudden flicker of Reiatsu from the front row that Flashed outside, stopped for just a second and then Flashed away once again. Without a single word of explanation I was after it.

Whoever I was chasing was fast and efficient, but nowhere near a Captain's proficiency in Flash Steps. I caught up to him a mere seventeen Steps, almost to the compound's far wall.

It was Yasu, no other way to put it. I could recognize those simpering eyes anywhere.

He stammered "Captain Yushago! Um, I was-"

I silenced him with a raised hand "Cut it you filth! It was you who assaulted Jiro, wasn't it?"

He glanced left and right, clearly looking for a way out. Not seeing one, he sighed, putting back on the air of confident dismissal that was more familiar to him. "Yes I did… Captain." He seemed to spit the last word.

"Thank you for the confession, that's what I needed." I smiled.

"If you think I'm depending on your leniency in this matter, you're sorely mistaken."

I bristled at the casual tone he used to discuss attempted murder, and replied "You misunderstand, I needed your confession, it's the only evidence I have. Jiro told me that he didn't see anything during his attack."

He furrowed his brow "But, you said…"

"A lie, I assure you, nothing more. I figured the culprit would either surrender or flee, cementing their guilt. You chose the more cowardly of the two Yasu, good work."

Yasu's veneer melted like wax, his face going red and a look of wild rage washed over his face. And now you see one of my few talents; I am a natural and very well practiced manipulator. Of course I had no idea who attacked Jiro, so I had to lure them out. I woke everyone up so that fatigue would affect their memory and decision making abilities, I promised leniency to lure out a sensible crook, I left the doors unguarded and myself unarmed to provoke my quarry into trying to escape, I kept Jiro's condition a secret beforehand to surprise the attacker. Everything about the situation was precisely engineered to force him into the open.

Yasu yanked his sword free and came at me like a rabid beast; swinging, hacking, and howling. I stepped back gingerly, watching his movements carefully. I didn't have my Zanpakutou on me, so I was at a disadvantage, but I was hoping my greater Reiatsu would make up for that.

He made a low sweep at my legs which I neatly hopped over, and then drove a knee into his chest, sending him sliding back and rushing the air out of his lungs. He raised a hand and attempted to wheeze out an incantation but it fell flat without the breath to supply the words.

"Blue Fire, Crash Down!" I swept an arm in his direction, directing the wave of sky blue flames that detonated on the ground at Yasu's feet. He jumped up, soaring high over my head. I saw his mouth move, but I couldn't make out the words at the distance. His sword warped into a shield, covering him in glowing protection. Wordlessly, he sent a lancing bolt of Pale Lightning my way that blasted a wide crater in the earth.

I was already familiar with this song and dance; it was the same tactic he used against Jiro. He'd throw lightning and other spells at me while hidden behind his shield, trying to wear me down through attrition. It was a good tactic, but it relied on time, which he didn't have. Already I could feel the burning Reiatsu of soldiers closing in on us, and so could he. Yasu was running out of options.

I snapped out my arm, my knife easily sliding out of its hidden sheath. I Flashed up, threading a curve to stop in the air at Yasu's back. Even before I stopped he'd already rotated, putting his shield between me and him. Always the impetuous one, I swung anyway, slicing through his shield like it was made of cheese. A thin line of blood flared across his chest, but to his credit he did not cry out in pain. Yasu snarled and rotated in midair, firing off a Shot of Red Fire even as he fell. I curled up a bit and took it square, exploding in a flash of ruby light.

Yasu hit the ground just a fraction of a second before I did. His leg buckled and a painful grimace washed over his face, his off hand clutching at the wound I gave him. I landed a good twenty feet from him, standing as bold as brass. My Haori was scorched and I could feel the heat from my own smoldering hair, but I felt fine. My knife was held in a loose grip, ready for attack or defense.

Somehow, Yasu staggered to his feet; shield presented broadside, admittedly with a large chunk still missing from my previous assault, and his other hand positioned to fling magic at me. His breath came in labored gasps and blood poured down his front in thick rivulets, but still he stood.

"Why are you still fighting me Yasu?" I asked, genuinely perplexed. "Your best attack glanced off of me like a feather, I sliced through your shield with barely any effort, why on earth are you still dueling me?"

Yasu shifted uneasily, taking furtive glances back and forth. "I will not be subservient to a man who raises his toadies above genuine officers, I will not watch this squad fall into ruin at your hands!"

I squinted, seeing through the lie easily. Yasu was a traitorous wretch, but he wasn't stupid. He didn't stand a chance against me, even if I didn't have my sword, and he knew that. Fighting here would only bring harsher judgment upon him, so why didn't he give up?

I found my answer in his body language. He kept casting glances to his right, more than anywhere else. I looked over and saw the looming Rookery tower, the place where the Fifth Division breeds and sends out Hell Butterflies. I realized that the Rookery was in the direction Yasu was fleeing when I caught him.

Then it all clicked, the pieces falling into place easily. I shook my head and said "Your trying to send a message, aren't you Yasu?"

Yasu tensed and Flashed away, towards the Rookery. I barely got in front of him in time, warding him back with quick slashes of my knife.

I continued to speak amid the melee "That's why you attacked Jiro, it wasn't about your rank; it was about easy access to the Rookery? About being able to send a message whenever you needed to without anyone to second guess you."

Yasu paled and slapped at me with his shield, which I neatly sliced through again. Undeterred, I demanded "Who are you sending messages to Yasu? Who could you…" realization quirked my eyebrows "Oh shit, you're one of Aizen's spies!"

Panic spread Yasu's face. He shot a retreating bolt of lightning at me and ran, sliding to a halt after a few short steps.

I saw pale lit figures on the rooftops, Shinigami with Zanpakutou drawn and arms positioned to fire off a spell at the drop of a pin. They had him cornered.

Yasu glanced back and forth, nervously looking for a way out. When none were forthcoming, he sighed and willed his Zanpakutou back to the form of a simple Katana.

The soldiers around us relaxed, believing that to be the end of it. So they all were surprised when Yasu screamed "Praise Captain Aizen!" reversed his sword grip and moved to slash it across his stomach.

I was faster. I flung my knife at him with such speed it seemed to simply sprout from his hand, neatly bisecting the wrist in a splash of crimson. His sword clattered to the ground as he let out a pained cry. Soldiers rushed forward and restrained him. Yasu screamed madly, ordering the men on his arms to let him go, claiming to be their superior officer.

I stalked forward, ignoring his screams, and roughly pulled my knife from his hand. I looked at the men holding him and ordered "Take this filth to a holding cell and get him bandaged up and ready for questioning. We'll turn him over to the detention unit in the morning." I sheathed my knife to a chorus of affirmatives.

As they dragged Yasu away he was still singing the praises of Sosuke Aizen.


	8. Kicking a Bee's Nest

The next day an emergency meeting of the Court Captains was called, the subject of which should be obvious if you've been paying attention.

Nobody was really surprised to find out that Aizen had left spies behind; a conspiracy of the sheer scale that he orchestrated simply had to involve a great number of agents. The real surprise came from the fact that it was one so high in the ranks that had betrayed us, especially since the detention unit had recently finished investigating all the officers in the Fifth Division and had discovered not even a hint of corruption.

Never a group of Shinigami to take failure lying down however, they had turned to interrogating Yasu with such zeal that by the noon meeting time he'd already provided a long list of co-conspirators, who were promptly arrested, and fully explained his own involvement in the coup. I shuddered to think what kind of atrocities they would have to inflict on a man who was willing to kill himself to get any useful information from him.

I learned from the briefing that my initial guess had been correct; Yasu was using Fifth Division resources to relay messages to Aizen in Hueco Mundo. Information would come to him from spies planted all across the Seireitei which he would then put together on a Hell Butterfly that he would then release into a Garganta once every month, but last night he'd been trying to send an emergency message before he was caught. It would be another three weeks before his capture would be noticed by his allies in Hueco Mundo.

In short, I was somewhat responsible for the arrests of more than two dozen traitors to the Soul Society. I would have felt more proud of myself if it wasn't for the fact that it was a complete accident.

The rest of that day passed easily enough; I visited with Jiro, screwed around the barracks, got in some sword practice with Kohta, and, of course, spent a vast majority of my time filling out and filing the endless amounts of paperwork that sat on my desk. In fact, it was during this monotonous chore that I got an unexpected visitor.

My door slid open abruptly, but I didn't even bother to look up. I just waved my off hand and muttered "Just leave it on my desk next to the others." I assumed it was another secretary leaving a stack of papers for me to stamp.

A throaty "ahem" made me look up, a look of mild annoyance on my face.

Standing in front of me was the voluminously robed and hard scowled figure of Soifon, Captain of the Second Division and the Special Forces.

I resisted the sudden urge to stand at attention in the presence of an officer, managing to let only a faint flicker of alarm cross my face. I shook that off and offered what I hoped was a friendly smile and said "Captain Soifon, what a nice surprise! Please have a seat." I gestured to the empty spot across from me. She silently hopped up into it, folding her legs and arms as she did so. "Can I offer you anything? Tea? Coffee? Maybe some water?" I was presenting the friendliest demeanor I could muster, trying to build a rapport as best I could.

"No thank you." Her tone was even, and just a little threatening. "I'm not here on a social visit, Captain Yushago. I'm here on business."

"Of course, of course, please go on." I smiled at her, appearing attentive.

"I read the medical report on Yasu Hitabasi, and his injuries interested me."

"…That's a rather macabre sentiment Captain."

She glared at me for a moment before continuing. "The medics treating him said that his injuries were proving resistant to healing Kido, in fact they seem to be actively sapping his Reiatsu. I only know one weapon that can inflict injuries like that. Tell me, how did you dispatch your traitor officer?"

I paused and thought for a moment. I considered lying to her and saying I used some obscure spell or that it was the power of my Zanpakutou. I dismissed both ideas as soon as they came though; I couldn't reliably back either of them up, and I had no reason to lie at that point either. I snapped out my arm, drawing my knife and held it up. "I did it with this. My Zanpakutou was unavailable and I couldn't beat him with Kido, so I was forced into it."

"I see. I must ask you to return that to me."

I was caught off guard "E-excuse me?"

She snarled slightly and continued, impatience evident in her voice. "That knife is a Null Soul blade, a priceless Fon Family relic that has been missing for quite some time. I don't care how you got it, where you found it, or why you have it, but I want it back, no questions asked."

I rose an eyebrow "You think you're doing me a favor, don't you?"

"Thievery is a capital offense for anyone Captain, and I'll happily keep this quiet if you give me the blade right now."

For the benefit of the uninitiated, a Null Soul Blade is a weapon that has no spiritual presence, similar to Deathstone, but in a far more discreet and dangerous manner. Effectively, a Null Soul Blade completely ignores Reiatsu based defenses, no matter their potency, and leaves behind spiritual damages that make it difficult to heal them with Kido. A child carrying this knife would be able to kill the strongest Shinigami in all of Soul Society easily. A useful tool for assassins, I wasn't surprised Captain Soifon would want it back in her hands, but I still wasn't going to give it to her.

I glowered "Did you know that I served with your uncle, Captain Soifon? He was a Special Forces unit leader by the name of Quan Fon. You knew him?"

She looked a little wary, but answered "I've only heard of him in stories and records, we never met."

"Well, he loaned this knife to me during an operation to kill a motley of Adjuchas. I saved his life on that mission and he gave me this knife in thanks."

"It wasn't his to give freely Captain Yushago, that knife belonged to the Fon House, not to my Uncle."

I continued as if I hadn't heard her, pretending to suddenly be very interested in something on my desk. "He made me the offer while he was in the medical pavilion, getting his leg treated. I of course turned him down, but he insisted. He told me 'Kaiaki, you know me well, don't embarrass me by not letting me repay a debt. I'm in the Special Forces! We pay off our debts as soon as we can, because tomorrow we may be dead!' Quan always went off on tangents like that, a very funny man now that I think about it."

I glanced up at her to gauge her reaction. The subtle tilt of her head, flush of her face, and look in her eye all suggested a degree of pent up anger and frustration. I'd pegged her just right; Captain Soifon was not the type of person who could stand being ignored, even a little bit. She was used to having her words obeyed without question and people that didn't were crushed or dismissed. I don't hold it against her, but it was still a fact that I could use to my advantage.

I waited just a second for her mouth to open to speak before I continued, cutting her off and pretending to not notice. "I'm sorry Captain Soifon, but I can't give it back to you, doing so would betray the trust of a friend." Now I was trying to turn the tables, make her seem like the bad guy in this conversation.

She piped up at last, anger making her voice tremble ever so slightly "Yushago, that blade alone is worth a significant fraction of the Fon House's overall wealth, I'm not leaving without it."

I leaned back, closing my eyes and waving my hand side to side "No, no, that simply cannot do. Perhaps if you contacted Quan and had him come and ask this of me, he retired some years ago, right?"

My flippant dismissal of her demands as well as the suggestion that she trouble an honored and revered member of her family with something as trivial as this finally got to her. Soifon darted forward and slammed her fist onto my desk, splintering wood with a sharp crack. She snarled at me "Who do you think you are, telling me what I should do, talking down to me. You should show more respect!"

I conjured up a startled but not frightened face and gave her a sympathetic smile, "Calm down Captain Soifon, calm down. You should take it easy, there's no need to get so worked up. There's no reason we can't settle this in a calm, mature manner. Now then, how do you propose we settle this?"

"You shall surrender the Null Soul Blade to me!" She snapped.

"I'm aware that is what you want, but perhaps we can reach a compromise that makes everyone happy. Perhaps you could compensate me for the loss of my knife?"

That was the last straw. Her eyes flared and her hands curled into white knuckled fists. Suggesting that she pay me for something that rightfully belonged to her was something beyond reproach and consideration, that and the fact that I had said 'my' knife, an implication that set her blood boiling.

I'd expected her to storm off in frustration or maybe even strike me for my impertinence. That had been my goal all along; Force her away from her main point to where she didn't even know why she was in my office in the first place. So far it'd been easy; People like Captain Soifon are so hard lined and unyielding in their beliefs that you just have to nudge them in the right direction to set them off. One of the hardest parts about manipulating somebody is figuring out what rules they play by, but once you figure that they become putty in your hands.

But… she surprised me. The anger I'd been expecting vanished, and she calmly leaned back in her seat. "Very well then, Captain Yushago, if you are unwilling to surrender what rightfully belongs to me, then I shall take it back."

I furrowed my brow, still surprised by her sudden change of demeanor. "I hope you're not intending to steal it from me."

"No, such a petty act befits a glorified pickpocket such as you. I am better than that." That irked me, but I hid the feeling under a shroud of indifference. "People like me fight for what we have, and that is what I shall do."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're going to fight me?"

"Yes, Captain Yushago. I challenge you to an Honor Duel regarding the custody of a wayward Fon Family possession. Do you accept?"

I grimaced, cursing my ego. Soifon was well within her rights to challenge me to a duel over the blade; whenever Seireitei law conflicted with itself, the matter could be settled with a duel between the affected parties. Since Soul Society had a preposterously long history, there was a great many laws that were minted without consideration of how it worked with old law, so this was more common than most people are aware of. I could turn her challenge down of course, but then the burden of proof would be shifted onto me and I'd have to show that I rightfully owned the knife over her, and I wasn't really sure if I did. The other option, however, was getting in a swordfight with one of the deadliest women in the whole world.

I'd almost decided to simply hand the blade over to her and call it a day when I remembered a simple fact; I was a Captain, I had a reputation to build and men who were supposed to look up to me. If I decided to be a chickenshit and duck out I'd never have the respect of those under me.

I sighed, and nodded. "Very well then Captain Soifon, I accept. I choose tomorrow morning at sunrise."

If she was taken aback by my acceptance, she didn't show it. "And as is my responsibility I choose the forests of the 2nd Division's barracks as the grounds for our duel."

"Your terms are acceptable Captain Soifon, I'll see you tomorrow." She stood up and Flashed away without a word, kicking up a flurry of wind that rustled the papers on my desk.

I cradled my head in my hands and let out a whooshing lungful of air, pondering exactly what I'd gotten myself into.

* * *

The next day, I decided to walk the mile and a half to the 2nd Division barracks, to give me time to strategize and to wake myself up. Mitsuko and Kohta accompanied me, Jiro staying behind due to his injuries. They'd been surprised when I told them, just as anyone would, but both were sure of my victory. I wished I shared that optimism.

Many years ago when I was still in the 2nd Division, I'd seen Soifon fight against a group of deserter Shinigami. No, saw isn't really the right word for it. I was present when she fought against a group of deserter Shinigami; I never saw a damn thing. One moment she was simply drawing her sword and the next men were lying on the ground. It was horrifying and beautiful all at the same time.

That'd happened more than eighty years ago at that point, and I didn't relish the idea of dueling her when she had the better part of a century's worth of training under her belt on top of all that skill. I wasn't really expecting to win; all I was hoping for was to not embarrass myself.

A surprisingly large number of onlookers had gathered to watch the spectacle, considering the arrangement for the duel had been made less than twelve hours ago. I suppose everyone in Seireitei was eager to see what the new Captain could do.

I spotted Kyōraku, Ukitake, and their direct subordinates in attendance. The two Captains offered me friendly smiles and waves, which I returned half heartedly. Nanao seemed to make a point of ignoring my presence, as only seemed right and proper.

I stood in front of the proctor, a female Shinigami of utterly forgettable appearance. Captain Soifon stood facing me, her own enormous Lieutenant looming over her. I locked gaze with Soifon's smoldering eyes, barely hearing the proctor ask "Captain Yushago, do you find the battleground to be satisfactory?"

Without taking my eyes off of Soifon I numbly said "Yes."

"You have brought the disputed item?"

I held out my hand and Kohta gingerly laid the wrapped knife in my palm. I flipped in around and drove it point first into the proctor's podium.

The proctor inspected it and said "Captain Soifon, is this the item in question?"

Soifon likewise did not break eye contact and lulled "It is."

"Then have you both reasonably exhausted all other methods of negotiation, leaving you with this final recourse?"

We replied at the same time "Yes."

"Then, by the powers granted to me by the Central 46 Chambers, the ruling body of all Soul Society, I officially sanction this duel. This is to be a contest unto surrender or one combatant being rendered incapable of battle. Killing your opponent will be declared the loser of the duel and shall be immediatle prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. For the sake of the surrounding area you will both be limited to the Shikai release state and no Kido spells higher than level fifty will be allowed. Is that understood?"

We both nodded, still locked in a staring contest. Behind me, Mitsuko fidgeted slightly.

"Then both warriors please proceed to your designated marks!"

Soifon and I slowly made our way to the circled out starting positions. Once there the Proctor called out, "Fighters ready!" I drew my sword and Soifon dropped into her stance. "Begin!"


	9. Thunder in the Forest

Soifon wasted no time and disappeared in a flicker of Reiatsu, materializing over my head in a vicious downward axe kick.

I narrowly sidestepped, her foot whistling past my head, and swung in a horizontal chop at head level but met only air as she Flashed out of the way. I barely sensed her path and blindly brought my sword around behind me, blocking a Needle Fist strike that was aimed at the base of my skull.

Feeling cocky, I Flashed back a few steps, slid under Soifon and stabbed upwards, hoping to catch her unawares. My blade met only air.

There was an explosion of pain from my midsection and I let out an agonized, intelligible garble in response. I looked down to see Soifon at the end of a lunge, her fist buried in my gut. Such power! How a woman who barely came up to my chest could deliver a blow with so much force I'll never know.

I was hurt, but not incoherent. I adjusted my grip and plunged down with my sword, slamming Soifon on the top of her head with the hilt. She let out a surprised chirp and darted back, faster than a hummingbird.

The mistake was mine, I should have known better than to try and surprise her with a Flash Step. This was Captain Soifon; arguably the fastest Captain in all of Seireitei, I was a sluggish amateur compared to her mastery of Flash.

Still, I'd managed to get in a hit, though not nearly as powerful a strike as what she got against me. The second's respite her retreat had earned had already rejuvenated her, while my breath still came in pained gasps. I couldn't fight this way, she'd wear me down. I needed to change tactics.

I closed my eyes for a second, channeling my thoughts towards the sixth sense all Shinigami share, the ability to sense Reiatsu. I 'saw' Soifon's own Reiatsu form, her power as tight and strong as a snare drum, but the view was muddy, unclear for some reason. The answer came almost as soon as I'd asked it; the crowd. Dozens of Shinigami glowed and pulsed, melting together into an incomprehensible quagmire that ebbed out across us, blocking my view of Soifon.

I snapped back to reality just as she was rushing me again in a flurry of kicks and jabs. Running entirely on instinct I dodged and parried madly, resisting the urge to try and Flash away; knowing already that it wouldn't work.

Soifon kipped up suddenly and snapped a foot at my chin. I saw it coming, caught it with my offhand and twisted, hoping to pop a joint. She jerked her whole body along with it, rotating in the air and brought her other foot around, slamming my cheekbone with her heel. I flew through the air, letting out a pathetic mewl of pain. I skidded once, flipped around, and landed on my feet.

She was already charging at me again, her face severe and determined. I finally realized that melee combat would get me nowhere and changed strategy. Wordlessly, I called up a Shot of Red Fire and launched it at her, but she effortlessly Flashed to the side to avoid it. I shot again and again, tucking my sword under my arm to fire blasts with both hands, casting up dirt and grit in furious explosions of crimson Reiatsu, but she still dodged every single one of them as easily as breathing.

My last shot was fired point blank as she was rushing me, and for a moment I thought I made contact as I lost her form in the sudden explosion. It was then that I became aware of a stinging pain in my back, like a bug bite.

That bug bite exploded in a righteous blossom of agony as Soifon cruelly wrenched her Zanpakutou from where she'd stabbed it into my back. I cried out and stumbled forward, weakly pointing my sword in her direction and clutching at the wound with my off hand.

She had an impassive look on her face as she flicked her wakizashi, sending my blood to the ground in tiny droplets.

I smiled weakly, recognizing my folly. She'd done an old assassin's trick, Flashing behind an opponent and striking in the same motion. It was a good move, and she'd pulled it off flawlessly. The beauty of that maneuver is that if you don't drop your opponent with it you can do it again and again, it was almost impossible to defend against.

Almost impossible. I was sure that I could counter her Flash Steps, if I could clear my senses, which couldn't be done as long as I was near the crowd of onlookers. Once that was taken care of all I had to do was find a way to reliably hit her. One thing at a time, I thought, and started coming up with ways to move the fight away from the stands.

I thought for a second while Soifon stood apart from me, sword held parallel to the ground, point aimed at my heart. Her stance suggested readiness, like she was inviting me to attack. Already I knew that doing so was like sticking my hand in a beehive, but at the same time I knew that simply waiting for her to come at me would be just as bad. That left me with one option; bluff.

I smiled at Soifon and said "Woo, that was a good strike, but what else can I expect from the Captain of the Second Division and the Special Forces?"

She spat back "Don't waste my time with words, Captain Yushago. It will not work on me."

I frowned "I'm sorry, but I guess I'm not as hale as I used to be and sometimes I just need a moment to catch my breath."

"If you can't keep up then you should just surrender!"

I looked taken aback, "Why Captain, I'm hurt. Why would I insult you like that? All that would do is give you the idea that you're stronger than me, and we can't have that." I grinned wolfishly.

Her eyes widened a second before she charged, sword held low in a thrusting pose. I shuffled out of the way of the blow and quickly muttered to myself, "Way of Destruction 7, Fling!" and swept my arm to the side, calling up buffeting winds that sent Captain Soifon flying through the air like a ragdoll.

I watched her fly off with a degree of amusement, somewhat surprised my gambit had worked. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I hefted up my sword and started running into the woods after her.

After a little more than a thousand feet, I could already feel my Reiatsu Sense clearing. Now free of the distracting presence of the crowd, I could focus.

I picked my way carefully through the dense forest, mindful of my every noise in this foreign environment. I hushed my own Reiatsu to avoid detection.

I detected Soifon perched in a tree, high above my position on the ground. I played dumb, hoping to keep her at ease. I'd given her a false sense of security by moving the fight deeper into her home turf, and I'd done a good job of making myself seem incompetent, albeit unintentionally. Now all I had to do was use it to my advantage.

From her position it was clear where she'd set up her killing ground; a small clearing around a spring. I avoided it like the plague, knowing that some nasty trap laid in wait for me. I strolled on by it trying to pretend I hadn't noticed it, maintaining a perfect veneer of idiocy.

She struck when it became clear I was going to simply wander by her trap. She launched as fast and deadly as a striking hawk.

I saw her coming though and spun into a perfect block, slapping aside her strike. I spat out the incantation "Way of Destruction 4, Pale Lightning!" White light exploded out of my palm and struck her full force in the face, sending her careening back in a trail of smoke.

She flipped in midair and landed on her feet looking grimly determined. Her face was blackened with soot and I'd almost completely destroyed one of her eyebrows. She looked ridiculous.

I mockingly cooed "Hello Captain Soifon, you're looking lovely."

"How did you sense me coming?" she demanded, her tone intense.

I shrugged, "You're a smart girl, figure it out."

She bristled and Flashed forward, flying in an arc to my injured side. I sensed her coming and spun into a block, having read her moves perfectly. Her attack grated off of my blade in a shower of sparks and then she was gone, arcing around to my back. I'd launched my next attack before she'd even stopped moving, landing a jackhammer punch to her nose with an unhealthy crunch. She faded back again and Flashed away once more, this time out of my reach with a sword but not magic. I'd launched a wordless wave of Blue Fire that washed over the branch she was standing on, just missing her.

If you're wondering how I was doing this, the answer is simple; I sense Reiatsu very, very well. Flash Steps are performed by sending a strand of Reiatsu to a chosen destination and then flying down it at incredible speed. Most Shinigami follow the movement of the Step itself and react to it after the fact, but I sense the strands when they're formed and read where they go, letting me react to a Flash Step even before it's complete. It's hard to pull off, requiring a great deal of attention and very little interference from an outside source, hence why I couldn't do it when we were near the crowd, but out here in the woods it was at least possible.

I lost track of her in the smoke for a few seconds before picking her up overhead coming down at me. For some reason the woman liked overhead ambushes, not sure why.

Her initial diving strike buried itself in the dirt where I'd been standing. She pivoted off of it and swung a foot at me, catching me in the crook of my knee. I lost my balance for a second and was unable to block her next follow up; a lightning quick slash that tore open the flesh of my forearm. I grimaced and waved my sword at her as she flipped away, resuming my stance.

She landed a few yards away, but was conspicuously lacking her Zanpakutou, in its place was a golden bracer attached to a finger mounted spike. _Suzemabachi,_her Zanpakutou's true form.

"Huh, I didn't sense you release your Zanpakutou, not bad Captain Soifon. Of course, since this isn't a duel to the death you can't use your Zanpakutou's special ability." I glanced down at the butterfly spreading across my arm.

"So you're familiar with my _Suzemabachi_ then, are you? Too bad you're not so well versed on Seireitei dueling law."

I blinked "I'm listening."

"In the event that a Shinigami possesses a power that inflicts instant death on an opponent, it may not be used in a duel that is not explicitly stated to be a Mortal one. However, if the conditions to trigger the deadly effect can be met without killing the opponent, that Shinigami will be considered the victor in the duel."

I wryly smirked "So?"

"My Zanpakutou's ability is to instantly kill an opponent if I strike them in the same place twice, as you are already aware, but it requires a conscious effort of my will to make the second strike deadly. Meaning-"

"-that if you hit me in the same place twice, I won't die but you'll be named the victor… shit. And here I thought that Shikai was going to be my advantage in this fight. Ah, well. I guess you'll want to see mine then?" I held up my sword.

"Go ahead, it won't help you!" She blurred forward, stepping lightly over the forest floor.

"Suit yourself. Way of Binding 40, Living Mist!" I reached to the ground, my form exploding into impenetrable pink fog.

Soifon stumbled as the Mist grabbed at her feet, tangling her up like she was running through sap. Living Mist is a favorite spell of mine, it creates a thick, tangible cloud that can slow opponents and even stop projectile attacks. I find it also makes for fine concealment.

Soifon hopped back, hacking at the fog to get free. I could feel her waiting on the edge of it, trying to pick out my silhouette in the dense fog.

In the cloud I held up my sword, resting the flat against my forearm while I held the end of grip and commanded "Ruin _Bakugekiki_!"

An instant later a single blast rang out, flying past Captain Soifon's unprotected head by scant inches and blew a tree behind her to flinders.

She jumped, looking at the destruction behind her with openmouthed confusion. I called out "Don't worry, I wasn't screwing with you. I actually missed." The wind picked up, scattering my mist into fading contrails. "My mist doesn't discriminate in whose shots it ruins, so you lucked out. I shouldn't have that problem anymore though." I watched the last shreds of my mist disappear between the trees.

She turned around and beheld my Shikai. _Bakugekiki_ in her released state resembles a short barreled musket with a mouth as wide as my wrist. The handle remains unchanged except for a trigger that sweeps back past the cross guard. The only thing that even nods toward it being a sword is the foot long under slung bayonet that protrudes past the barrel.

"T-that's your Zanpakutou?"

"Yup; one of the only three firearm-type Zanpakutou in all of Soul Society as far as I've been told."

"It's… hideous."

I'm used to that reaction. Say what you will about my attitude, history and opinions, the real reason I've been on the outs in Soul Society my whole career is because of my Zanpakutou. She's always been regarded as prideful, barbaric, and an insult to the traditions Soul Society is built upon, especially by my superiors. It's never been enough to get me dismissed and summarily jailed, but it has been enough to get me stationed in backwater districts where nobody would notice me for decades at a time.

I swung my weapon around and squeezed off a sudden shot with a thunderous roar. It struck to ground and detonated at Soifon's feet, sending her rocketing into the air. I adjusted my aim and squeezed off another blast that barely missed as she Flashed away.

I turned on a heel and fired at the tree she was perched on, this time I caught the hem of her robe and blew a hole through it. She started dodging frantically, the forest around her exploding into debris and shrapnel from my barrage.

She tucked herself behind a tree for cover, an ancient oak that was dozens of feet thick. My blasts thumped into it with nary any effect aside from splintering wood and flying bark. It would take a solid five minutes of sustained fire to get through it.

I raised my barrel up to the sky, taking a moment's respite. I could still sense her hiding there, a bundle of nervous energy tucked at the base of a monumental tree. Seeing an opportunity, I called out "Hiding, Captain Soifon? Really? I'm disappointed!"

I didn't hear a reply, but I could still sense her there so I went on. "If all it takes to drive you to ground is a few shots from my Shikai, I fear for the future of Special Forces. And you call yourself a Captain!"

That turned out to be the button to press as I felt her thread a long Flash Step around to my back, coming to a stop just over my head.

I reversed my grip and fired over my shoulder, striking her square in the gut with the fastest shot my Shikai can muster. The blast was deafening so close to me, and sent her rocketing away in a fiery streak.

I spun, stretched out my arm and fired a barrage as fast as I could, peppering her receding form with blossoms of smoke and flame.

I felt her fall and land on a section of forest that had been tamped down with my previous salvo. Her Reiatsu was at a low ebb, so I cautiously picked my way over.

I heard her before I saw her. A choked, painful groan lilted out of a divot formed from the explosion of one of my bombs. She was lying on the bottom, split wood stained with bloody splatters. With protracted effort she struggled up to her feet. Her Haori had been almost completely blown off, revealing dozens of tiny, incidental cuts on her arms as well as several ugly black bruises from where my shot hit her directly.

I slung my Zanpakutou off of my shoulder and pointed it at her hunched form, my finger resting easily on the trigger. I asked "You're not fooling me even one bit Captain Soifon. I know that it's take a whole lot more than that to bring you low. Drop the act."

She stood up straight, holding a gash in her shoulder "You're smarter than you look."

"I'll pretend that was a compliment. So am I up to snuff? Have I proven myself yet?"

"What are you getting at?"

I rolled my eyes "C'mon Captain Soifon, now you're just insulting me. The challenge, the duel, the way you've been pussyfooting around me the whole damn fight. This duel was never about some paltry piece of hardware that belonged to your great grandfather or some shit, this was about you wanting to check me out for yourself. See if I was Captain material, am I right?"

"Your self centeredness is impressive Captain." She glowered "This duel is about my family's pride, nothing more."

"Whatever, you done with your breather of should I start taking a nap?"

Her answer came in the form of a Flash Step that left her staring straight down my barrel. I jerked a shot off that barely missed as she Flashed aside and stabbed in, her talon getting caught in the folds of my kimono. I snatched her wrist and peeled it back, lifting her up to my eye level with one hand. I twisted my weapon around and planted the barrel against her face with a hollow thump.

I was already squeezing the trigger when her knee jerked up and struck the stock, sending my aim skyward. The shot still went off with a crack, flying off into oblivion. Her other foot curled up and hammered out, striking me in the sternum. I took the blow with a grunt and twisted her arm, swinging her like a flail, and slammed her into the stones at my feet. She let out a pained gasp as I raised a foot to stomp on her face.

Her own leg came up and pressed the sole of her foot against mine, pushing me up and off balance. I staggered a moment and fell when her other arm swept my foot out from under me. She kipped up, still holding onto my hand, and put me in a hold, wrenching my arm painfully. She planted a foot against my shoulder and twisted, eliciting an unhealthy pop from my joint.

I flung myself up and swatted at her as she flipped away. I groaned, hot agony exploding across my arm. I gripped my bicep and jerked it, trying to force the joint back into place. I bit my lip in frustration, tearing a hole clean through it as it clacked into place, black swimming in my vision from the pain of it.

I didn't have long to celebrate as Soifon came at me again, thrusting with her stinger. I parried a few attacks aside while falling back, trying to get in a position to use my greater reach. She was still faster though, and wended her way inside my guard and slashed at my hurt shoulder, making it explode into all consuming pain even as she struck me in the eyebrow and chest with her stinger.

Gritting my teeth, I lashed out with a demeaning slap to the face that sent her reeling. I considered pressing the assault, but opted to fade back and get some distance between us.

I twitched my arm experimentally and got a sharp jolt of pain. My arm was numb from twisted nerves and my grip was weak. For the rest of the fight, my left arm would be worthless. That meant I'd have to fire one handed, significantly reducing my accuracy. I cursed Soifon under my breath as I made a break for the tree line.

She was on me in an instant, her own speed making her seem like a ghost. I whipped around and squeezed off a shot, aiming low into the dirt. My shot drilled into the soil a few feet before exploding, sending up a fountain of dirt and dust that filled her screaming mouth and glaring eyes. She rolled forward with momentum and grinded to a halt, rubbing at her blinded eyes.

She cracked a grime ridden eye just in time to see my bayonet swing down in a gleaming arc. The razor sharp steel easily slice through the skin of her brow, carved a divot in her skull, and tore open her eye, all before slashing open her cheek in a wash of blood.

She shrieked and flashed away, darting into the trees for cover from me. I followed her with a stream of shots, _Bakugekiki_ eagerly barking in my hands, the weapon deeply enjoying the bloodshed. My blasts tore into the foliage, but didn't even come close to hitting her at that distance.

I could still sense her though, dancing around the trees like a candle caught in a breeze. I started moving, trying to get to an ambush position.

The rush of the sudden conflict was wearing off, making me all too aware of my injuries. My shoulder screamed constant protest, and that kick to chest I'd received was impeding my breath. Worse yet, the slash I'd received to my forehead was bleeding freely into my eye now, fouling the vision of my targeting eye. Normally I have near perfect accuracy with my Shikai up to about five-hundred yards, but with my eye and arm in such a sorry state I'd be lucky to be accurate at fifty.

"I need a plan." I absentmindedly said to nobody in particular.

Soifon was canny and skilled, and her injuries would only make her more cautious. I knew full well what she would go for. Neither of us could keep up this conflict for much longer, both of us were bleeding and hurt, and we both knew that our next scuffle would end our duel one way or the other. She'd go for the kill, as she'd been taught, and strike one of the butterflies on my-

My though process stopped right there, and I knew what I had to do.

A few minutes later, I was picking my way through the woods seemingly aimlessly, making halfhearted efforts to be stealthy all the while.

I could feel Soifon creeping up on me, her Reiatsu tight and controlled. I pretended to remain unaware, luring her in.

From her treetop perch she Flashed down at me, sliding to a stop right in front of me. I looked up with faux surprise as she kicked my guard aside and stabbed in, her stinger sinking into the butterfly mark on my Haori.

A look of triumph glowed over her face. "Yes! I wi-"

I cut her off with a smack to the temple from the barrel of my musket. She flew to the side and slammed into a tree, before she could react I squeezed off the strongest shot I could muster, obscuring her in a deafening explosion.

I stood there, breathing heavy for a few moments until I could clearly see her form. A significant chunk of her torso had been replaced with a ragged hole. She clutched at it, grimacing.

She coughed out "You… bastard. I won the duel, you know that. This… nngh, is-"

"Perfectly legal, I assure you Captain Soifon."

"You struck a blow… after the duel's end… you're a disgrace."

"I see now that you need an explanation." I leaned on my weapon, suddenly very tired. "My Haori has one butterfly mark on it." I gestured to myself, showing it plainly. "However…" I peeled off my Haori, showing that twin butterfly marks were painted on my chest symmetrical to the other.

"But, I struck you in the mark. I *cough* know I did!"

"You struck the mark on my Haori, that didn't mean that there was one underneath it. When I noticed that the marks were put on clothing as well as flesh, I figured that you used them like targets. All I did was take off my Haori and turn it inside out, flipping the sides that the marks were on. You never even came close to striking the same mark twice." My breath came in labored gasps, and my vision was spinning.

Something approached embarrassment crossed her face and she slurred "I… should've known. You're a treacherous cretin, Captain Yushago."

"I get that a lot, Captain… Soifon."

And then everything faded into comforting darkness.


	10. Broken Bee's Hive

It was a draw, or so I'm told.

Once our Reiatsu signatures dipped low enough they sent out recovery teams that found the two of us passed out and perilously close to death. We were rushed to the Fourth Squad barracks where we were patched up.

I've always marveled the skill and efficiency of the Fourth Squad's powers to heal. I was in one of the worst shapes of my life and just days later I was back on my feet, in less than a week at full capacity. They aren't perfect though; My breathing is still a little coarse and I still get twinges of pain from my shoulder before thunderstorms, and anyone who's seen Captain Soifon since then will tell you that she still has the scar over her eye that I gave her.

Thankfully, Seireitei dueling laws state that in the event of a stalemate, the consideration in question went to the challenged individual, meaning I got to keep my knife. I was a little less than ecstatic, considering the circumstances.

As a side benefit, I was able to unload most of my work onto my officers since I was recovering, which gave me a great deal of time to spend with Jiro. He was excited, I assure you.

I entertained a great deal of visitors in the following days after the duel, mostly squad members and assorted well wishers. Mitsuko and Kohta were in and out at all hours of the day of course, sometimes on official business, other times not. Kyoraku stopped by once to play a game of chess now that I was physically incapable of running away, even Captain Ukitake made an appearance to wish me a speedy recovery, not surprising considering his own infirmity.

My most interesting visitor came on the third day, while I was thumbing through a dime store novel Mitsuko had left for me. Stepping uncharacteristically loudly, Captain Soifon entered my office.

"Captain Soifon," I slipped a bookmark in between the pages. "you'll have to forgive me if I seem less than enthused by your presence, the last time you came into my office I ended up with a hole in my lung."

She sneered "Do you always make jokes?"

"As long as I can help it. How's the eye?"

She gingerly touched the bandage taped over her damaged optic. "Healing. How's your lung?"

"Healed. So was I up to par?"

Her head cocked "Excuse me?"

"Was I good enough? That's what the duel was about, wasn't it?"

"I told you before, this was a conflict strictly about-"

"Please don't treat me like an idiot Soifon, I think I've proven to not be one several times by now."

Her good eye narrowed into a partial scowl. "Very well. Our duel did have the side benefit of providing me a chance to see what kind of skills you possessed."

I sighed out "Thank you. Was that so difficult?"

"I suppose it wasn't. Your skills are distinctly at a Captain's competency level and you expressed courage and ingenuity in our fight. I was impressed."

I was marginally intrigued at that. It isn't in Soifon's nature to be so earnest, especially with someone she didn't trust. At first I thought she was trying to trick me somehow, but that that didn't gel with everything else I knew about her. I figured that she was trying to worm something out of me, and with a few seconds thought I was able to figure it out.

"You still haven't figured out how I was able to counter your Flash Steps, that's what you're here for, right?" I glanced at her wryly.

Exasperation was evident on her face despite attempts to conceal it. I could read on her face that she pondered playing dumb, but I suppose she realized that wouldn't work either. "I haven't been able to determine your method yet, no."

"And I assume that you want me to explain myself." I shrugged "That's fine, I don't mind. My specialty is sensing Reiatsu, Captain Soifon, so much so that I pick up on the threads of energy that you and anyone else have to form before you Step. It's the same way I was able to avoid your ambushes. You don't have any tells that lead me on, you don't have a flaw that I managed to exploit, I just know a way to get around Flash Steps as a whole. That's it." Normally, I would have obfuscated such a natural advantage so I could exploit it, but Soifon is different. She is a woman possessed of such powerful drive and focus that I'm sure she would have worked herself to death trying to figure out how I'd countered her greatest talent, and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of such raw conviction. It helped that letting her know how I did it wouldn't get rid of my advantage, she still wouldn't be able to counter it no matter what she did, so that helped.

She scrutinized me for a few seconds, trying to determine if I was lying or hiding something. Seemingly satisfied, she brazenly asked "Who taught you this ability?"

"I taught it to myself. It's an ability I mastered while stationed in China many years ago and before you ask, no, I can't teach it to you or anyone else."

She sneered. "You're very presumptuous Yushago."

"You're very secretive Soifon, if I didn't go ahead and say what you're thinking then we'd be here all day."

We glared at each other for a few moments, loathing evident in both our gazes. We stayed like that for a solid minute before she huffed and stood up, padding lightly over to the door. "I wish you a speedy recovery!" She spat as she slammed to door to my office behind her.

Thinking back on it, I think I could have handled the whole situation with Captain Soifon better. I shouldn't have antagonized her so much; all that did was leave her in a fouler mood when the duel was decided. Secondly I should have made myself win the duel or driven myself to ground trying. In retrospect, a draw was the worst thing that could have happened.

People like Captain Soifon desire hierarchy, a clear separation of rank that denotes where everyone is and who they are subservient to. To her, equality and ambiguity are unacceptable. If she'd beaten me, that would have left her satisfied. If I had won, then she'd be disappointed but she could accept it. A draw however, left our ranks infuriatingly up in the air. She was confused as to whether or not I was above her or she was above me, and without that knowledge she had no real context for dealing with me, so now she was trying to determine it for herself, and thinking for herself is not exactly Captain Soifon's strongest trait.

I don't blame her for wanting to fight me; it's simply a part of her nature. I can justify it as she was trying to determine if I would be a benefit to Soul Society or that she truly didn't believe that a Sergeant was capable of wearing the Haori, but that would be pointless. Soifon simply wanted to maintain order and see where I was ranked with her. In a weird way, I think she was trying to welcome me into the Captain's Hall, like some sort of protracted Hazing ritual.

Regardless, what's passed is passed. I couldn't do anything about it then and I can't do anything about it now, so I shall not linger on it.


	11. Old Wounds and New Scars

A few days after that I was sitting on a cold metal table lacking a shirt of any sort while a Fourth Division Medic fumbled at a tangle of stitches on my back.

It'd been just shy of a week since my duel, and I was feeling alright, definitely good enough to get back to work. That wasn't good enough for my precocious 4th Seat however, who demanded that I get a once over at the Fourth Division barracks before I signed myself out of the infirm roster. I griped about it, of course, but I didn't really mind the coddling for my own selfish little reasons.

However, I was starting to regret not simply ignoring her as the kid behind me pulled at stitches and poked with a hook needle. I grimaced slightly from the shock of it but held my tongue.

"Ya, ya, I'm sorry Captain Yushago, I'm normally much better than this." He nervously simpered while trying to tie off a suture.

"It's fine, um…, it's Yamada, right?" I ask, hoping I don't seem like too much of an ass.

"Uh, yes sir! 7th Seat of the Fourth Division Hanataro Yamada!" He declared with an adorable amount of pride in his voice.

"That's fine Yamada, I didn't need to know all that but it's fine. Just do what you can, alright?"

"Of course sir, but there's something odd about this wound, it's seized up and won't respond to Kido. Maybe if I…" I felt him fondle some thread and then a slight prick followed by the feeling of blood running down bare skin. "Oh no."

"What, what is it?" I asked, slightly put off by the amount of concern in his voice.

"I need gauze!" He shouts and starts rifling through shelves with feverish haste.

A little worried at my physician's sudden change in demeanor, I asked "What, what the hell's wrong? What did you do?"

He ignored me. "There's none her, I'll have to check the other exam rooms!" He zipped over to the door while I limply raised a hand to keep him back, stammering a few half formed questions at him.

The door flew open and Yamada bounded out, almost running into the woman standing in the doorway. Upon getting a good look at her I immediately tensed up.

Lightly gliding into the room came Retsu Unohana, Captain of the Fourth Division.

"C-c-c-captain Unohana!" stammered out Yamada. I silently thanked him for saying it, because I'm sure I would have otherwise.

"7th Seat Yamada, it does not help the well being of the patient or yourself to be acting so frantic." She chastised, no hint of anger in her voice.

Yamada bolted upright and bowed, spouting "Of course Captain Unohana. I apologise, please forgive me!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She gestured towards me.

"Oh, of course!" He whipped around, going into a bow so deep his bangs hit the floor. "I apologize for my conduct Captain Yushago!"

I limply waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, it's fine kid. Just… just do better next time." My voice was in a low, hoarse whisper.

He smiled at me as Unohana placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be taking care of Captain Yushago's injuries from here Yamada, you may go."

"Yes, maam." He scurried out and slammed the door, leaving me alone with Captain Unohana.

Wordlessly she slid behind me and started binding up my cut with her expert hands. As she worked she spoke lightly. "Captain Soifon's Zanpakutou has a curious quality to it that makes injuries inflicted by it resistant to healing Kido."

"Really?" I numbly asked.

"It's not commonly known, since very few people survive an encounter where she draws her sword. It's not hard to bypass, but if you don't know how you could hurt the patient, as you are aware. All done." Her hands pulled away.

I let out the breath I had been holding and relaxed only to jump a second later when she planted a feather light touch on my shoulder. I barely suppressed the urge to yelp.

She smiled warmly at me. "Is your injury causing you pain, Captain Yushago? You seem tense."

"No, no, I'm fine Captain. Just a little, um, just a little, uh, I'm actually usually like that." I said lamely. In truth I was tense, maybe even scared. Captain Unohana just had that effect on me.

Anyone who has stood in the presence of Captain Retsu Unohana will probably describe her as kind, gentle, polite, elegant, or even several of these things. I've heard her described as having a sort of castigating look that can make men and Shinigami alike feel like helpless children. I've even heard several soldiers refer to her as one of the more comely Shinigami in Seireitei. She is all of these, but there's much more to her than that, especially to someone who's as adept at reading people as I am.

Imagine a cliff, a tall one that juts into the sky and has a sheer drop to the ground. You can stand at it's edge and be perfectly safe, but all it takes is one step off of the edge and you are dead. It doesn't shout, goad, fight, manipulate, or do anything other than be. It doesn't need to, it can simply make you dead just by existing.

That's what Retsu Unohana is like, simply dangerous with her very nature.

She continued to smile, which only kept me on edge even more. "You should learn to relax more Captain Yushago, high stress is not good for the nerves. You should be getting more seaweed in your diet."

"No it's fine. Is there anything else you need me for Captain Unohana? There must be some other reason the greatest healer in all of Soul Society took time out of her busy schedule to treat little such a minor injury."

She placed a palm on her cheek "Why, Captain Yushago, what are you implying?" she cooed with a very subtle blush.

That caught me off guard. I immediately flushed, patently embarrassed and shrunk from her gaze, sputtering out "No, that's um, not but uh-"

Before I could make a larger ass of myself she waved a hand at me. "A joke, Captain Yushago. If I knew it would have this effect on you I never would have said it. You have my apologies."

I deflated a bit, rather succinctly embarrassed. She continued "There actually is something that requires your attention here in my barracks. If you'd please follow me."

She stepped out into her hall, me close behind her. I was feeling a little miserable, I'm not used to feeling embarrassed about anything, or even being near somebody who intimidates me so readily. In less than the five minutes it took her to treat me she managed to drown my good mood by doing nothing but being helpful and making a lousy joke. On top of all that I had to hide my discomfort or else she'd insist on a change in my diet, and I knew that I didn't have the nerve to say no to anything she asked me.

She led me down into her barracks basement, a place that smelled of medicine and stale blood. She opened up the door to a patient's room that was bare save a single table and a wall that was nothing but subtly smoky glass that showed the neighboring room.

Inside was a small girl, wrapped up in the medical robes of a patient and scratching at a pad of paper with a pen. As I watched she flipped a page and started a new piece, the old one completed.

I furrowed my brow and asked "Who's this?"

"This is Momo Hinamori, your Lieutenant."

I nodded, seeing it now. "I'd been told that she was still unconscious from her encounter with Aizen."

"She was, up until a few weeks ago. Since then I've kept her awakening a secret so as not to get in the way of her recovery. Only Captain Yamamoto, Lieutenant Kotetsu, myself, and now you have been informed thus far."

I nodded, secretly annoyed at having been kept out of the loop on my own subordinate's condition. I let it slide though, for obvious reasons. "How is she doing?"

"Lieutenant Hinamori is suffering from very acute Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome which has left her in a despondent and depressed state. I've been working with her since she woke up to try and get her get past Aizen's betrayal, but she's been making steady progress."

I shrugged "Alright, great. Thank you for that Captain Unohana. I appreciate it, but I still don't know exactly why I'm here. I'm no doctor, I can't help her."

"I think you underestimate yourself significantly Captain Yushago. The root of Lieutenant Hinamori's problem lies in the fact that she has lost the reason she became a Shinigami. Aizen was an inspiration to her, the most powerful driving force behind her progression through the ranks. He was the reason she ascended to Lieutenant with such speed, and now everything she has ever done in Aizen's name has been thrown into doubt."

I quietly contemplated that for a second before replying. "Still…what can I do for her?"

Her smile fades into a stern mask before she continued lecturing. "Momo Hinamori needs direction, and as the Captain of the Fifth Division I believe that you are the best suited to provide it. If you cannot, I fear that Lieutenant Hinamori may never recover."

And there it is. The whole reason I'm in this basement; to getting an emotionally damaged Shinigami shunted off onto me for rehabilitation. I almost wished I hadn't even come in for stitches.

I looked at Unohana quizzically. "Me, really? I've got a great deal on my plate already Captain Unohana. The Detention Unit has started another investigation of my Division since they clearly missed Yasu, and I've already got morale problems from that whole debacle as is. On top of that there's-"

She cut me off with a waved hand. "All of these problems can be alleviated by the return of your Lieutenant, and as a part of your squad she is your responsibility, Captain Yushago."

Technically, as she was still unwell she fell within the purview of the Fourth Division. I would have argued that point were I speaking to anyone else, but right then all I really wanted to do was back away from that cliff and never have to stare off of it again. Instead I simply nodded and said "I'd like to speak with her."

A few minutes later I was sliding open the security door to my Lieutenant's room. I've been told that she's not dangerous, but _Bakugekiki_ is still on my hip to keep me from nervousness. I've removed my Haori and rank band however, so as not to startle her.

She turns slowly at my entrance, her gaze unfocused and dull. She meekly called out "H-hello?"

I quietly stepped forward, my demeanor carefully measured and unthreatening. "Hello Momo. Do you know who I am?"

She takes a few seconds and carefully thinks before answering. "No, I don't. Should I?"

"Yes, but it is fine that you don't. My name is Kaiaki Yushago." I gave her a slight bow. "I'm your new Captain."

She gave me a curious look then, like I just told a joke that she didn't quite get. After a few seconds she lowered her head solemnly and uttered "Oh, I see." She sighed gently.

"Captain Unohana tells me that you're doing much better." She doesn't reply, so I went on. "A few things have changed in the squad during your sabbatical. We have a few new members; good people that could use your help in learning about their new squad. Would you like to meet them?"

I waited for her reply for a few seconds before I noticed her shoulders shuddering with sobs and sparkling drops of moisture running from her eyes. She looks up at me, such barefaced melancholy on her face it frightens me.

I'm going to tell you a secret. If I have any weakness in the whole world, it's crying women. It's the reason I'm so thankful I never had a daughter. They paralyze me, horrify me, and I'll do anything I can to make them stop. I don't know where it comes from; it's just something that has always been true about me.

I stared at her for about a minute, caught up in indecision. Do I comfort her? Should I crack a joke? Am I supposed to shout at her or something? What do I do here!

In the end, Hinamori made the decision for me. She wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and looked up at me. "I'm sorry, C-captain. I've been doing that a lot lately." She helplessly smiled, a sickeningly sweet gesture.

I simpered "It's okay. I should go."

"No, please. I… I would love nothing more than to return to the Fifth Division, as long as there is a place for me there."

"Of course there is Hinamori, there will always be a place for you."

And that's how I met Momo Hinamori.


	12. Cracked Glass

It'd been a few days since I recovered Momo from the Fourth Division barracks to mixed reactions from the squad. Roughly half were delighted to have their beloved Lieutenant back in action, the others saw her as an unwelcome reminder of less scrupulous Officers. The latter weren't terribly vocal however, more than likely due to a series of 'reminders' about the contents of my acceptance speech delivered by Jiro and Kohta.

As for the girl herself, she was a whirlwind of activity. I don't know if this is how Hinamori was before Aizen's betrayal, but if she was I can completely understand how the man had the free time to organize such a grand coup. Simply put, Lieutenant Hinamori does so much work that I barely had to lift a finger to help.

It was during this period of free time that I was enjoying a drink and a game of Whist with my friends. I normally don't fleece my friends at cards, but when they insist I sort of have to. If only to remind them why we don't normally play.

Jiro snorted over his hand as he started a trick with his lead card. I took note of it and then put it out of my mind, as it's against the rules of Whist to comment on the cards in the trick, the cards in your hand, or just what kind of luck your having. In fact, it's actually very difficult to comment on the game at all, so for the most part conversation has very little to do with the game itself.

I followed Jiro's lead card and absent mindedly said "So how you guys liking Hinamori?"

Kohta sighed and shook his head, looking wistful for a moment. "Man, I don't know how the hell we ever got on without her. Momo's fantastic."

Mitsuko gave him a disparaging look "Yeah, if you think nosy little hummingbirds are fantastic. I got up this morning and she was already in the butterfly rookery, cocooning the grubs!"

"So?"

"SO! That's my job! Not everybody likes having somebody step in and just… snatch up their responsibility like that Kohta! Some of us take pride in what we do."

I smiled at that. Mitsuko was always a had worker and put herself fully into whatever she was doing. "Calm down Mitzy, she's just getting back into the swing of things. She'll calm down in time."

Kohta slapped down another trick, having won the last hand. "Yeah, and in the mean time enjoy the break girl! We've been working our tails off with this gig for weeks and now we finally get a breather and you want her to let up? You're crazy. You don't see me complaining about not having to train third platoon, do you?"

I gave him a quizzical look "Wait, what?"

"Huh, oh, two days ago Hinamori comes up to me and asks if she can handle running drills for the third platoon. I've got other things I could be doing, so I figure why the hell not, right? So I tell her to go right ahead. Next day I come out for drills and the girl's already got them running sprints! I just turned right around and went back to my nap."

"And what about today?"

He smiles at me "Dude, I didn't even bother going out to check."

"Dammit Kohta!" I growled at him and got all geared up to deliver a rather scathing tirade when I was cut off by a gravelly monotone.

"She did mine too." Rumbled out Jiro, his gaze focused on the game. "Was supposed to go check on a downed Senkai station in the real world. She left a few minutes before I did. It's why I'm here."

I frowned. There's a saying that I knew back in the day; Once is a coincidence, two a trend, three a problem. And I put a time table together in my head; I started to see the problem. I realized that if she was doing all of these things, not to mention her own job, then that meant she was working at an insane pace, way too much for someone who just got out of the damn infirmary.

Sighing, I stood up, cinching up my belt. "Keep on playing. I should be back later tonight. Jiro, until then the Fifth Division is yours. Don't break anything."

"Understood." Stated Jiro flatly. I nodded and stepped to the door.

Mitsuko called at my back "Where are you going Kaiaki?"

"To nip a problem in the bud."

There are many benefits to being a Captain in the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads, but by far my favorite is the ability to cut through red tape with a scythe. Back when I was a Sergeant, it would take me days to get a Senkai gate set up, faster if it was an emergency, but I would need a hell of a good reason. Now all it took was my asking for one and people tripped over their own feet to open one up for me.

The downed Senkai station meant I'd have to come in on the boundary zone, so I'd have a hike before I reached her. I didn't really mind that.

What I did mind was the limiter I had to wear. It was the first time I'd been to the Real World since I became a Captain, and the only information I had on them was that they suppressed Reiatsu to about half of normal. What they don't tell you is what that feels like.

I felt like **crap**. My whole body reverberated with this dull ache, and I was sluggish and dull. It's like being sick and tired and hurt and a dozen other things all at once. I hated it, and it took all the willpower I had to not simply walk back through the gate and forget about why I'd come in the first place.

I set off as fast as I could, Flashing off of trees and skipping on fallen leaves. It was autumn then, and well into night so the air was cool and dry, making Hinamori's presence stand out like a beacon against the spiritually deadened environment.

I flashed up to her past the looming Senkai station as technicians coaxed it into functioning. These stations breaking aren't uncommon, they emit a type of signal that some Hollow mistake for Reiatsu, and so they are common targets for weaker ones.

I surprised the lot of them with my sudden appearance, most of them leaping to the defense. Once they noticed the Haori though it was a very different reaction.

"Captain!"

"Yushago?"

"Is that the new Captain?"

"It's Captain Yushago!"

The soldiers marveled at my sudden appearance; most sputtering something out, the rest just staring in stunned silence. From a casual scan of the rank bands I guessed that none of these men had stood so close to a Captain before. I chuckled in my head; a year before I would have had the same reaction.

Hinamori strolled up to me and immediately fell into a crouching bow. "Captain Yushago, what is the matter? Has something happened at the Seireitei?"

I gave her a disparaging look. "Come with me Hinamori." I turned around, stepping down an alley. She hesitated a moment before following.

Once we were out of earshot from the rest of the men I turned sharply on her, carefully projecting a mien of controlled frustration. "Lieutenant Hinamori, would you please tell me why you're here?"

She gave me an odd look and stepped back a half step. "W-what do you mean… Captain?" She added my title hastily, like she forgot about it.

"This isn't your assigned task, it was Third Seat Busuji's, why are you the one doing it?"

"Um, it wasn't any trouble sir. I had wanted to visit the human world anyway and it seemed like a good excuse."

I nodded. "Alright, then tell me why you are the one who ran the third platoon through their training drills for the last three days. Or why you're working in the rookery, or any of the other things you've been doing?"

"Well, I, um…" She sputtered, looking for all the world like a child caught in a lie.

"Hinamori, you are on the sick roster! You just got out of the infirmary, I didn't even want to let you do your own duties, much less everyone else's!" That was an exaggeration, I was more than content to let her do my job, but saying that would have undercut my point a bit. "I came here to bring you back and spare you the embarrassment of having a petty officer come here under my orders and take you in front of your squadmates. Now come on. "I gestured with my head and started down the alley.

After a few seconds I was startled by the sudden cry of "I'm not broken!"

I paused turning, turning slowly on her. I kept my face impassive, not giving away the confusion I felt. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not broken Captain Yushago, you don't have to treat me this way!" She seemed on the verge of tears, but still fiercely determined. "I'm strong enough to… I'm…" Her veneer melted away like candle wax and was replaced with something infinitely more sorrowful.

I fought down the part of me that tried to make me continue down that alleyway despite this development, as well as the part that was simply annoyed with her for putting me in this situation again. Instead I looked at her, really looked at her, and then realized what I need to do. I sighed "Alright then."

I Flashed over next to her for the hell of it and plopped down on the dirty ground. I reached into my sleeve (what? I like to keep things in my sleeves), pulled out a gourd of sake, popped the cap, and took a draw on it.

She looked at with curious puzzlement. I gestured to the other side of the alley, "Sit."

She did so, and then caught the gourd I tossed to her. I said "Drink."

Hesitantly she popped the cap and took a small hit from it, immediately breaking into a coughing fit from it. I waited until she was done and said "Now talk."

Hinamori looked around helplessly, like this was some elaborate joke. "Uh… I'm not really sure, um, what?"

I rolled my eyes in mild exasperation. "Fine, pass it here. I'll start." The gourd slapped into my palm with a little more force than I expected and I tipped it back. "I came here expecting to have to chastise an overly enthusiastic officer who just came off the sick bench for over exerting themselves. That is clearly not the case. So we'll start on something easy; why in the blue hell are you doing everyone else's job?"

I tossed the gourd back and she once again looked around to see if I was putting her on. "Well, it's just that-"

"Ah ah ah, drink first." I pointed at the gourd. "And be honest."

"Oh…right." She gingerly took a swig, coughed once, and continued. "It's just that, I've been gone so long, and the Fifth Division has been without leadership, I wanted to make certain that everything had been run smoothly without me, especially since you brought so many others with you when you joined the Fifth Division."

I nodded, ignoring the implied insult towards me and my friends. I did tell her to be honest after all. I held up my hand to catch the tossed gourd and took my hit before talking "Understandable, but unnecessary. I wouldn't put someone in a position of power unless they deserved that job, and Mitsuko, Kohta, and Jiro have all done very well for themselves in the short time they've been here. And I like to think I've done a semi-competent job as well. Now how about telling me why you broke down just now?" I tossed it back.

She drank without being reminded this time, swallowing a surprising amount of the potent liquor. She was quiet for a few seconds before mumbling "I was, scared."

I sighed and replied "Hinamori, I'm not going to judge you for anything you say to me. I'm not very big on judgment."

I hadn't even tossed the gourd back when she just started spilling her guts "When I was in the infirmary, after I woke up, and I was told that I'd been unconscious for so long, I didn't know what to think. Nobody was telling me anything, Captain Aizen was gone, people were blaming me and, and…and" she was hyperventilating, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. "I was starting to think that it was my fault!"

She grabbed the sides of her head and shook like a leaf caught in the wind. "I should have seen what was going on right in front of me, I should have noticed the signs. I was closer to Aizen than anybody else! But I didn't… I couldn't." She sniffed, animatedly crying now. "After, after that I thought that I wouldn't be able to be a Shinigami anymore, that I would be shut away for the rest of my life. That everybody would think that I was damaged! That I was… broken."

I gave her a moment to compose herself, wiping her nose with her sleeve and letting some of the puffiness fade from her eyes. When she looked up to listening I spoke "It's easy to get addicted to regret isn't it?" I tossed the gourd.

"W-what?" She stammered after slugging the sake.

"Regret, Hinamori, is a lot like a drug that everybody eventually has to take. The trick is the dosage though. If you take too little of it, you never learn anything from your experience. If you take too much, then all you **do **is regret, regret, regret. Until all you can do is regret things because it's all you know how to do." I took a drink to gather my thoughts. "The thing is though, it's never done me any good to regret my decisions, and trust me, I've got a whole lot to regret. Do you understand what I'm getting at?" I tossed the gourd.

"Not really Captain, no." she answered honestly.

I laughed. "Not surprising, I'm awful with metaphors." I sighed "Alright, how to better explain this? Did anyone ever tell you about the speech I gave when I became Captain?" She shook her head "It pretty much broke down like this; I don't care what you did or what you were like before I was your Captain. I'm not going to determine merit by what you did, but by what you do. So in essence, I don't give a damn about what you should have or could have or didn't do, what I care about is how you deal with the consequences of those actions."

She looked up at me, nodding her head slowly with comprehension. "I, I understand Captain Yushago."

"Good, because we just ran out of sake." I tucked the empty gourd back in my sleeve. "I'm drunk, let's go home."

And that's how I became friends with Momo Hinamori.


	13. Stumbling into Trouble

Later that week I had a Captain's meeting at the First Division barracks, the second one I'd attended actually, not including my own promotion ceremony. Despite the rather clandestine nature of the gatherings, I'd quickly gathered that they were dull at best, and would normally be one of the many things I omit from these memoirs. This one was different though, in ways that will be apparent momentarily.

We were about two hours into the meeting and things were winding down, Yamamoto looked about on the verge of sleep and my fellow Captains had been throwing curious glances and subtle smirks my way the whole time. Apparently stumbling into the barracks completely trashed with a passed out Lieutenant at four in the morning is a good way to start some scandalous rumors, rumors that my fellow Captains had apparently heard and found very funny. I couldn't blame them; I'd do the same thing in their position.

I'd actually pretty much stopped paying attention and was instead thinking about food. I ended up snapping to attention when I heard my name.

"-Yushago would be the best choice for this mission." Soifon ended her sentence and stepped back.

"Very well!" shouted Yamamoto "Captain Yushago, do you accept this responsibility?"

I resisted the urge to ask for a brief recap of events, since I was supposed to have been listening the whole time. Instead I smiled, nodded, and said "I think I can handle it."

After that the meeting was over, and I was left wondering exactly what I'd volunteered for. I caught up to Kyoraku afterwards, hoping that he hadn't just tuned things out the way I did. We made small talk until we were out of earshot of anybody else.

I was trying to come up with a graceful way to ask him what my job was when he said "So what were you thinking about that was so important you missed your assignment?"

"…It was that obvious?" I blandly asked.

He smiled, the creases running all the way up to his eyes. "To me at least, I don't know about everyone else. Good call accepting it anyway, otherwise you would have seemed cowardly or foolish."

"And instead I get to be a liar, hooray." I sighed "Could you just tell me what I've gotten myself into?"

He tilted his head "Alright Kaiaki, just this once I'll help you out. But you owe me one." He took a deep breath, a bad sign I thought.

"Captain Soifon's interrogation of your traitor officer has borne fruit. She has discovered the location of a courier dropoff point for the Hell Butterfly he would send to Aizen every month. It's a barren stretch of dune in Hueco Mundo, near the Shatters. You're supposed to assemble a team, go there, apprehend the courier, and bring him back to Seireitei for questioning. Simple, eh?"

I was stunned. I had been tasked with an insurgent mission into hostile enemy territory, against an unknown force, all just for a little intelligence. I blurted out "Why me? This sounds like a job for the Special Forces!"

He wistfully replied "Yeah, that was mentioned, but you have a great deal of experience fighting and navigating in Hueco Mundo, which is something the Special Forces lack. That's what ultimately made the decision."

I hissed back "So I'll know the best way to go to find my doom, perfect." I palmed my forehead, feeling the subtle pressure of a headache coming on. "How long have I got?"

"Well, Yasu's contact will be arriving just in time to get the Hell Butterfly so… about a week."

"A week!" I shouted back at him.

He stepped away, looking surprised "S-six days actually."

"SIX DAYS!" I screamed, not caring who heard.

He put a hand on my shoulder "Calm down Kaiaki, it's not like it's my fault, don't take it out on me!" He simpered.

I stepped away and sat against a wall. "Six days, dammit all." I shook my head, suddenly aware of my mortality.

"Oh, there is a bit of good news though. You've been given the right to conscript anyone below Lieutenant rank to accompany you on this mission, so number of soldiers shouldn't be a problem."

"Fantastic" I sarcastically replied. Already my mind was working on some calculations, thinking of who to bring and why, and whether or not I'd be able to worm my way out of it. "Thank you Captain Kyoraku, it would have been embarrassing as hell asking Yamamoto to repeat himself."

"Not a problem Kaiaki, and please call me Shunsui."

I smirked in response and Flashed away.

* * *

Two hours later I was engaged in a bout of stress relieving sparring with Jiro. Normally I would use Kohta as my partner, mostly because he would learn from it and I like dueling people I know I can beat. But that was the day Kohta was on a training excursion with his platoon, so I was stuck getting the tar beat out of me by my best friend.

I warded high with my bokken, my wrists aching with the exertion of holding back Jiro's strikes. I slipped back around his rear and swiped sideways, missing handily as he vaulted over my strike and stabbed downwards into my cheekbone. I staggered back, stunned. In the second I couldn't react, Jiro jack-hammered three blows onto my chest. I lost my footing and crashed to the ground, dazed.

I looked up to see Jiro standing over me, his weapon hanging on his shoulder. He wasn't even sweating.

"Let's take a break." I wheezed out. He helped me up and over to a couple of chairs against the wall.

I greedily gulped down water, pouring a little on my head to cool myself down. "I think you've gotten better Jiro. Normally I last at least ten minutes, this time I barely made it five."

"I'm not better, you're just off. Distracted?" Jiro inquired, with the closest thing to curiosity he can muster.

I shrugged "Maybe. I got a pretty big assignment during the Captain's meeting, and I still don't know exactly what I'm going to do about it."

"What is it?"

"I'm supposed to lead a team into Hueco Mundo to capture one of Aizen's men and bring them back here."

"Sounds easy enough. Am I going?" Jiro said.

"Oh yeah, don't worry about that Jiro. But I don't know who else I can take."

He paused for a minute, thinking, before saying "There's Mitsuko, and Kohta, and your Lieutenant."

I shook my head. "Somebody needs to stay here to keep the squad in line. I think I'll only bring Hinamori, but that only leave only the three of us. Nah, I think I'll get some of the other squads to pitch in. I'd like to get a close combat specialist from the Eleventh Division, and maybe a medic. After all things are said and done I expect to have a party of five."

Jiro shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. I trust you to do what's best Kaiaki. When do we leave?"

"Little less than a week."

"I'll be ready." At that he stood up, dropped into his stance, and proceeded to beat the stuffing out of me.

* * *

We ended up with seven in fact. Myself, of course, Jiro and Hinamori were going to be the Fifth Squad's original contribution, but once Mitsuko heard about the mission she demanded that she come along to keep an eye on me, leaving Kohta in charge of the whole division while I was away. I fully expected to come home to a smoking crater or some other catastrophe.

Once that was decided I meekly asked Captain Unohana for the services of one of her underlings, to which she most graciously gave me the services of Hanataro Yamada, the medic who managed to make a hash out of my simple operation two weeks ago. Were it anybody else, I would have raised this point but as I've said before, Captain Unohana scares me.

Alongside them came a pair of warriors from the Eleventh division; Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayesagawa, I'd only wanted Ayesagawa originally but once Madarame found out I was told that if I didn't take them both then the Eleventh Division wouldn't be a part of this mission. Madarame said that "I've been bored as hell lately and this sounds like the most fun thing to come along in weeks." So that was that.

Six days after my assignment I stood in the bowels of the Twelfth Division headquarters as technicians ran back and forth, coaxing the Garganta machine to life. In front of us Lieutenant Nemu stood in front of us giving us instructions to properly travel through the Garganta in a tone so robotically impassive it gave Jiro a run for his money.

"The process of maintaining a walkway is simple. Compress Reiatsu beneath your feet and tread upon it. Do not proceed too fast or your walkway will not be solid, and you will die. Do not proceed too slow or your walkway will dissolve, and you will die. Do not hold your breath as you pass through the Garganta, or you will die. Do not inhale as you pass through the gate, or you will die. Do not…"

I stopped paying attention at that point, having traveled through a Garganta before this, and instead occupied my thoughts with how Captain Kurotsuchi got away with having his Lieutenant wear such a short skirt, and whether or not I could institute a similar dress code in my own Division without getting my head stomped in.

Once Lieutenant Nemu was through she handed out environment cloaks to the lot of us, once again informing us that if we didn't wear them we could die.

Ikkaku pulled his on and immediately started complaining. "Man, this thing is itchy as hell!"

"And they're ugly!" Said Ayesagawa, unmasked disgust on his face.

I held up a hand "Shut it, both of you. Madarame, they get better once they're worn in. Ayesagawa, if you don't wear it your uniform and collar are going to get sandblasted to threads, so put it on." They grumbled in response but slipped the bulky garments on. Already I could tell that these two were going to be trouble, but if they could fight then I'd tolerate it. They didn't seem as insane as their Captain, so I counted myself as lucky.

The Garganta Gate opened with a yawning stretch, looking uncomfortably like a flat-toothed mouth, and beyond stretched the swirling darkness of the Middleverse, chaotic and loud like a twisting wind.

The situation struck me as oddly poignant, the perfect time for a speech. I turned around, shouting to be heard over the din of the gate. "Alright listen up! You all have been briefed, we're to find this informant Yasu's been sending messages to, capture him, and bring him back here at all costs. We've got two days to do this, once that happens the Garganta's going to open up again in the same spot. If we're not in it, we're out of luck. Stick together, do your jobs, and we'll get through this. Alright?"

I got a chorus of confirmations, a few nods, and a couple of indifferent shrugs. I screamed "Okay then, let's do this!" And I dove through the Garganta feet-first.

A great deal of thoughts were passing through my head as I passed through that gate. Simple things, reasonable things. The million-and-a-half questions any good commander would ask himself on an operation like this. How many Hollow stood between us and the informant? Did we have enough supplies? Were we up to the task of hunting the informant down if it came to that?

What I wasn't wondering about was whether or not this was all an elaborate trap. Or if our intelligence was way off, or if I was even capable of standing against a true Arrancar. In retrospect, those are the kinds of questions I should have asked myself.


	14. Dead Sands

For those you who have never been to Hueco Mundo before, let me give you an idea.

The next time you have the chance, grab a handful of corn flour. Run it between your fingers, feel it stick to your skin. You try to brush it off but it won't come undone, always staying behind a subtle film between you and the rest of the world. That's what the sand of Hueco Mundo is like, a powder as fine as flour made of ground up pieces of Hollow mask, each one as sharp as a knife. This sand doesn't just sit on the ground; it wafts up into the clouds that drift in the sky or diffuses into an invisible miasma in the air. Over time it builds up in your clothes like a fine layer of dust, eventually getting into your skin and clogging ever pore, drying your eyes with a calcified mud, choking sweat glands, drying flesh so thoroughly it tightens over your bones into creaking patches of wind-burned leather. Sometimes the wind swoops down and forms a raging gale of glittering razors so fierce it will shred clothes and flay flesh from bone in seconds. These storms come with no warning, and leave just as suddenly as they arrive.

The sand is one of the omnipresent dangers in Hueco Mundo, but there are numerous local ones. There is a region where the sky is as white as the sands, trapping careless travelers in a featureless, maddening bubble from which there is no escape. There is another where a great cold emanates from the ground, sapping the life from everything that treads over it. A vast part is dominated by Hueco Mundo's only sea, the Seco Océano; a deep gulf filled with viscous, acidic oil that constantly churns in a never-ending storm.

It would take me hours to detail the manifold dangers that exist in Hueco Mundo for outsiders; hunger and thirst being amongst them, but the worst is the Hollow. Most Shinigami operate under the idea that the Hollow that invade the Real World and Soul Society are solid examples of what can be expected of Hollow, they're wrong. I've seen flying Hollow so huge they seemed to blot out the sky, burrowing Hollow so absolutely massive they shrugged aside mountains, and finned Hollow so absurdly large the sea level visibly dropped when they pulled themselves out of the ocean. Some Hollow so truly bizarre that I don't even have words to describe them, and some so terrifying I'm loathe to remember them at all.

So it was with all of these memories bubbling up to the forefront of my mind that I landed in the soft, packed sands of Hueco Mundo.

It was just as I remembered it; dark, lonely, and as warm as blood. I was already sick of the place.

I heard six impacts behind me and some sputtering as Yamada face-planted out of the Garganta. Ikkaku shouldered his Zanpakutou and looked around. "Heh, well that was fun. Now where are we?"

"I believe we're in Hueco Mundo, M-mister Madarame." Stuttered Yamada as he struggled to his feet.

The bald man glared at him "I meant _where_ in Hueco Mundo are we, it's a big place isn't it? What, you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"Oh, n-no Mister Madarame!" Yamada hastily replied.

Ikkaku slid up to him "And what's with this 'Mister' crap, huh? You trying to make fun of me or something?"

Before he could reply I looked behind me and said "Madarame."

"Yeah Captain?"

"Don't be a dick."

He gave me a sidelong glance, stared for a second, and then his face split into a grin. "Hey, hey Captain, I was just teasing the kid. No harm in that, right?"

I ignored his reply. "Get to the top of that dune and see if anything got attracted to the Garganta. Now."

"Tch, right away." He wandered off.

Yumichika stepped into view, his hands held up helplessly "Sorry Captain, Ikkaku likes to jerk around people from the Fourth Division. He doesn't mean anything by it of course, but-"

I cut him off "Whatever, go with him and make sure he doesn't start any trouble." Yumichika shrugged and complied, following behind his friend.

I turned to Hinamori "Lieutenant, you stick with Yamada. Keep him safe, that's your job. Misuko, Jiro, sit tight for now, I'm gonna go find out where we are." I got a chorus of confirmations while I went to find a high spot to look around.

I hiked over to a large crystal tree and Flashed to the top of it, balancing on the paradoxically strong branches. Navigating in Hueco Mundo is difficult, as there are few permanent landmarks and distance is difficult to judge. The only way to do it is by using the stars, but even can be made impossible by even a few dust clouds. I was lucky, no such clouds were in sight and I had a clear view of the sky that day.

Gargantas aren't like Senkai Gates; they can't be made to open at a specific location in an instant. They take time to prepare and aim and will only stay open for a brief period of time, and even then they're largely inaccurate. If you're within two miles of your intended destination with a Garganta you should consider yourself extremely lucky.

We were not lucky that day. The stars were telling me that we were a good six miles away from the Shatters, a long hike but shorter than I'd planned for. In my experience if you plan for the worst case scenario, you're usually pleasantly surprised.

My plan was to snatch the courier as he was entering the Shatters so that we wouldn't have to chew our way through the crags. If things went well, we'd have him snatched him and made it back to extraction point with a day to spare. And if things didn't go well, then Madarame and Ayesagawa would be getting a workout.

Once I'd gotten my bearings I took a brief scan around for my erstwhile soldier. When I didn't immediately see him back with the others, I reached out with my Reiatsu sense and immediately felt him over the next dune, alongside a handful of Hollow.

I pulled my sword and Flashed over the dune, staggering at the sudden chorus of noise that was going on less than a hundred feet from where I had been standing. Sound doesn't travel well in Hueco Mundo; there's very little for it to bounce off of and the dust in the air absorbs noise and can make a yell travel no more than a stone's throw. A war can go on just over the next dune and you'd never know until you were right up on it.

Ikkaku was holding his Zanpakutou and sheath, warding back a long serpentine Hollow while more came up on his unguarded backside. I watched as he struck the snake-like beast in the eye with his sheath, switched up his footing, and slashed out with his sword while blocking his back with the sheath, defending himself and striking down an opponent in the same motion. I never even saw him look back.

All the while the man wore an insane grin, occasionally letting out spurts of gleeful laughter. It was unsettling.

A flailing tentacle exploded out of the sand, slapping Ikkaku to the ground with a grunt. Seeing an opportunity the remaining Hollow lunged, hoping for an easy kill.

Not if I could help it. I summoned up a sudden burst of Blue Fire, flaring it out into a cleansing wave of fire that washed over Ikkaku's prone body that blew most of the Hollow back. Not willing to squander my advantage, I wordlessly called up snap Shots of Red Fire, blasting the Hollow to dust with ever shot.

After my eighth shot, Ikkaku screamed out "Knock it the hell off!" and sprung to his feet, slicing an ogre Hollow in half with a backhand swipe. "These guys are mine!"

"What're you blabbering about?" I answered while dodging a claw and stabbing into the creature's neck, stunning it long enough to hack off the head.

"I found these guys first, they're…" He spun on where he thought an attacker was, finding only empty space. "Mine?"

I looked around, the whole side of the dune was covered in dead and dissolving Hollow, their flesh fading into Reishi and their masks forming small piles of dust where they fell. I sheathed my sword "Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected. We need to get moving." I turned back to the main group.

"Hey!" I heard Ikkaku shout from behind me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I sighed "What?"

"Those guys were supposed to be mine, you had no right to be butting into my fight."

"Butting in? I saved your damn life."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm not going to risk the well being of this mission over something as frivolous as a pack of feral Hollow. Now get back to the group and get everyone ready."

He stared at me, an odd look twisting on his face and in his eyes. After a second I added "That's an order."

He grunted and stomped off, sheathing his sword and shouting at the group in frustration.

"I'm afraid Ikkaku has a point, Captain Yushago." I heard a lilting voice behind me say. "That was his fight."

I turned around, blinking at a suddenly present Yumichika. "How long have you been standing there?"

He ignored my question, tacitly keeping his body language neutral. "There is something you need to understand. In the Eleventh Division there exists an unofficial rule; everybody fights alone. If you need the help of another, you are weak, and if you are weak, you do not belong in the Eleventh Division." He gave me a flinty look. "By stepping into his fight, Ikkaku believes you accused him of being weak."

I blinked "That's ridiculous. Everyone needs help every now and then, that's a cold hard fact. Who came up with that idea?"

"Captain Kenpachi did."

I grimaced "You know that he's insane right? A danger to himself and others?"

He smiled then, a mirthless gesture on his face. "You know, right before we left, Captain Kenpachi pulled Ikkaku and I aside and gave us one order. Do you want to know what that order was?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

He cleared his throat and attempted to say in an approximation of Kenpachi's gravelly tone "Hey, don't get too crazy on this mission. Listen to this new guy like you would me, alright?" He coughed and went back to his normal tone. "We agreed of course. I know Ikkaku very well, and I can tell when he wants to fight something. Just now, when you ordered him around like that, he wanted to fight you, but his promise to Captain Kenpachi is what kept him from attacking you. But Ikkaku can only be pushed so far, you see, and I'm pretty sure he would strike out at you if he heard you insult our Captain like that. I recommend not doing so in the future."

I gave him the most incredulous look I could muster. "Why in the blue hell are you telling me this?"

He gave a dainty laugh and covered up his mouth with his sleeve. "Self preservation."

I cocked my head. "I don't follow."

"It's simple really. If you and Ikkaku fought, there is a good chance you would defeat him. Ikkaku would never go down unless you killed him, and you don't seem the type to let a dangerous opponent live anyway. And if you killed Ikkaku, I would be forced to try and avenge him." He smiled and laughed as he continued to speak "And if you were strong enough to kill Ikkaku I wouldn't stand a chance. So, Self Preservation."

He walked past me while I stood there in stunned silence. He was a good few steps beyond me when I called out "I take back what I said before."

He turned around, another unreadable expression on his face. "Hmm?"

"You're all insane, not just your Captain, your whole damn Division."

I expected him to be angry, or sarcastic, or something. Instead he just cocked his head to the side, rolled his eyes up thoughtfully and chirped back. "Maybe."

We started the long trudge to the Shatters across low, featureless plains. We encountered few Hollow, the group that we had already killed more than likely being the territorial masters of this stretch of desert. I let Ikkaku take care of everything we came across, hoping to burn up some of that animosity I'd accidentally created. I succeeded to a point, but the Hollow were so weak that I worry Ikkaku thought I was patronizing him.

As we went, the ground gave way to outcrops and wind weathered plateaus formed from bonestone, the only rock that can be found in Hueco Mundo aside from the crystalline trees. Soon, the sand disappeared almost entirely and left us walking on jagged spurs of ancient rock. I slowed us down so we could pick our way through without incident, leaving us moving at a snail's pace. This fact chafed at my squad, resulting in disquieting grumbles from most of them.

Blessedly, we quickly stood at the precipice of the Shatters, a sight that drew astonished gasps from everyone in my squad.

The Shatters are a canyon, absurdly large and deep that gave no warning of its presence. The ground in front of us suddenly plunged away, dropping down to the clouds of Hollow that flapped around the upper reaches. Thousands of Hollow, moving in a constant, ebbing stream through the air, it's quite a sight.

After a few second of marveling, I heard Hinamori ask "Why don't they come up to attack us?"

"They can't. You can hear it, right? The wind?"

I noticed everyone in the group suddenly become consciously aware of the whistling trill that had steadily been building for the last hour. I smirked "That wind is constantly whipping around in the Shatters, and it's the only thing that keeps most of those Hollow aloft. Without it, they can't fly."

We watched for a few seconds, enthralled with the sight, before I said "C'mon, we need to get moving."

As we walked I explained what we were going to do to my squad. "There's no easy way into the Shatters. If you go over the edge, you're looking at a five hundred foot climb down a sheer rock face before you reach outcrops big enough to stand on, and that's with hundreds of Hollow pecking at you. It's like that for the whole length of the canyon. The only practical way in is a narrow channel that leads down past the bird clouds and onto the platforms and ledges."

Mitsuko piped up "And why would we want to go down there?"

"We don't, but our target does. Since that's the only way down, all we have to do is keep watch on it and nab him when he comes. Easy."

"Not a bad plan, Captain." Ikkaku smugly said.

I ignored him and called out "Alright, it's over this way."

Finding the passage was a little hard than I expected, taking about two hours of random wanderings to get to it. Once we were in though, I just had everyone hunker down and wait. At it's widest point, the passage can accommodate ten men walking abreast, at it's narrowest you can outstretch your arms and have your fingertips brush against both sides. The passage meanders, meaning that it twists and turns like a snake, so all we had to do was wait around a bend and we'd have him.

Everyone was grateful for the rest; I'd been pushing them hard to get here with time to spare. But next, we had the hard part, the waiting.

Five hours into our vigil, Ayesagawa was further up the passage, keeping watch for anybody coming, while the rest of us were huddled up at what could be called a camp.

Since a few people seemed interested, I was explaining a little more about the Shatters.

"The Shatters are a pretty serious Hollow Hole, the whole place it choked with them. But as far as Hollow Holes go, it's tame; Nowhere near as dangerous as the Menos Forest or the coast of the Seco Oceano. All you have to do is avoid falling in and you're in no danger. Those flying Hollow you see soaring around aren't so dangerous. If you don't give them the chance, they can't hurt you. It's once you get past them that you're in danger."

Ikkaku chimed in, "Oh, what's under them?"

"Beneath them, you've got the cave dwelling Hollow that scrabble along the walls and carve out little niches for themselves. They crawl up sometimes and snatch a flyer or a smaller climber and eat them, but they'll go after a Shinigami if they get the chance."

Mitsuko asked "Wait, Hollow _eat _eachother?"

I nodded "Yep. All Hollow do; it's how they get bigger usually. The flyers will chow down on their kin until they get big enough to leave the canyon, but the crawlers will eat until they get too big for their caves, and then they have to go deeper in the canyon to find a bigger hole to live in. Eventually they get too big for that one too and they have to go deeper and so on and so forth until eventually they hit the bottom." I paused, mostly for dramatic effect. "And that's when things get bad."

"How?" Asked Jiro.

"A Hollow that reaches the bottom is usually so powerful that they are just one or two feedings away from becoming a Menos Grande. The whole bottom of the Shatters is packed with Menos."

At the mention of those terrifying monsters, the group went silent, everyone immediately looking downcast. When no more questions were forthcoming I went on "That's how the whole canyon was made. Originally it was just a burrowing hole for a huge worm Hollow, that was back when Yamamoto had hair. Eventually Hollow started taking up roost in it. When too many Menos form, they get agitated and blast at the sides of the Canyon with their Cero, elongating the canyon. Hence the name, Shatters."

Ikkaku, the only one in the group who didn't look afraid in some way, said "How big are the Shatters?"

"Last time I bothered to look, six hundred miles."

He let out a low whistle. "That's a whole lot of Menos."

Hinamori spoke then, for the first time since we set camp. "How do you know all this? When I heard about this mission I read everything I could about Hueco Mundo, and it didn't say anything about this."

I repressed a sneer, barely. "That's because I've been here before Lieutenant, a long time ago."

"Will you tell us about it?"

At that Mitsuko groaned and Jiro chuffed, drawing confused looks from the other two. Mitsuko spoke up "Don't bother Lieutenant, it won't do any good. I've known Kaiaki for more than ten years, and not once have I gotten him to talk about his days as a Line Soldier. Neither has Jiro, right Jiro?" The quiet man nodded. "It's no use, don't even bother."

Mitsuko was right. I'd always been tight lipped about telling old war stories, mostly because I hated hearing old war stories. I don't like how they have a tendency to glorify it, make it seem more than what is really is. My experience during war was hellish and terrible, and I would hate to have to relive it. Thankfully I was spared the cajoling influence of my team when Ayesegawa returned from his watch and I hastily moved to replace him.

Keeping watch during the trip consisted almost entirely of hiding near the entrance to the passage and staying aware of your surroundings. I huddled up in my cloak and cranked my Reiatsu sense to as sensitive as I could go while suppressing my own to be as dull as the stone I sat on. Doing so made me feel curiously congested and somewhat sick, but it's necessary in Hueco Mundo. Hollow hunt by sensing Reiatsu, and I assumed Arrancar worked the same way. I'd informed my team to do the same, but to me I could feel them burning like bright beacons. I was hoping that the Arrancar that was coming wasn't as skilled in reading energy as I was.

Trying to sense Reiatsu in Hueco Mundo is like running your hand over glass and trying to feel a crack. The energy there is so dulled and muted that any disturbance, anything at all, is easy for me to pick up. I was able to feel everything for miles.

Behind me was the roiling mass of Hollow in the Shatters; twisting and turning in a never-ending maelstrom. A short distance from them were the signatures of my companions, each one a blandishment of life in a dead world, and all around I could feel tiny pinpricks of Micro-Hollow in the sand and stone.

I hate to admit it but… I missed this feeling. Nowhere but Hueco Mundo can I divine the area around me with such perfect clarity. It's, breathtaking.

About four hours into my watch, I felt something in the distance. At first I thought it was a wandering Hollow, but it quickly became apparent it was moving in my direction. I focused on it and found it to be only superficially like a Hollow. It's difficult to explain it to someone who hasn't sensed it.

I made my way to a rocky outcrop to get a better view of this intruder, but at such a distance I could only make out a white splotch.

Gritty and in a sour mood, I considered going out to meet him alone. I was reasonably sure I could defeat him by myself, but I ultimately decided to go with the original plan.

I fell back into the passage, warning my fellow Shinigami. We scrambled to our positions, waiting for our prey.

Shortly after we set ourselves up, I could clearly hear the steady tap of footsteps approaching. From my hiding spot in the crevasse I could easily see him as he approached. The man was short, a little under four feet with a chubby face and rather rotund body draped in white robes. His head was shaved bald, but his entire face and skull was pockmarked with white, warty growths that actively repulsed me.

He hit the mark and we all swarmed out, flickering to a stop next to him with swords drawn, blades hovering scant inches from his body.

I angrily said "Hello."

I waited for a reply, but he was silent. I assumed he was stunned. "You'll be coming with us now. If you resist, horrible things will happen to you. Surrender and let us arrest you and this will go smoothly."

He continued to be silent, and immediately I knew something was wrong. I was looking right at his face, but he wasn't surprised, or scared, or anything. He simply looked bored.

Just as I was starting to get worried, he smiled at me, revealing a mouthful of decaying and cracked teeth. "Arrest? Really?" He laughed "You have no authority here, Shinigami!"

At that he was gone, simply vanished like a shadow. I spent a second dumbly looking around before I heard Ikkaku shout "Up there!"

I turned upwards to see the man looming over side of the small canyon, still grinning like an idiot. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Arrancar 106, Hardoulin Mansar, and these-" He gestured around him as seven more white robed figures flickered, making eight altogether. "-are my friends!"

I heard Mitsuko gulp loudly, "Kaiaki, what do we do?"

Ikkaku answered for me "We fight!" and threw himself at them.


	15. Brawl

Ikkaku kicked off the canyon wall and up over the ledge, swinging his Zanpakutou in a wide arc at Hardoulin and another Arrancar with antennae, forcing them back.

The remaining six turned their focus on him, giving me the chance I needed. I wordlessly release _Bakugekiki_ and fired a spray of shot, warding the remaining ones away.

I hissed "Everyone, out of the canyon, now!" They complied and Flashed up the cliff, Hinamori having the foresight to drag Yamada along with her. I hesitated, waiting for them to get clear before getting ready to go myself.

I heard a flicker of static off to my right and turned just in time to avoid a Bala blast, and then another, then another. I was so focused on dodging that I never even got a good look at my attacker.

Over the cacophony of energy I could hear her laughing, a shrill sound that offended my ears. Suddenly the deluge of fire stopped and the Arrancar danced forward, her sword grinding against mine in a spray of sparks.

Up close she was rather pretty, with proud features, lustrous hair, and a lithe form dressed in a tight and revealing bodysuit. She smiled, appearing almost playful. "You fell into our trap, Shinigami!"

"Tell me something I don't know." I twisted the grip on _Bakugekiki_ and forced her sword low, opening her up for a follow up elbow I delivered to her throat. She staggered back, giving me room to aim and squeeze off a shot. She swayed left, barely curving out of the way before disappearing in a flicker and a burst of static.

I stood perplexed. I hadn't detected any Reiatsu streams or anything like it, I had absolutely no idea where she was. This truly worried me, as I was easily able to follow Soifon's movements, but now I was flying blind.

Panicked, I mindlessly Flashed forward and managed to evade her next attack off of sheer luck. She sneered "Coward!" at me and rocketed straight for me, sword held back in a striking pose.

I leveled _Bakugekiki_ and fired, each shot grinding into dirt as she simply flickered left and right to evade. I twisted my weapon in my hand to block, the first strike sending a chiming ring into the air, and then started to rapidly block her rain of attacks while she laughed like a maniac.

I twisted my block around and sidestepped, opening her up for a strike and lanced in with my bayonet. To my surprise the tip of my blade glanced off of her skin with no real harm. Assuming it to be some sort of fluke, I twisted away and swung down in a two handed chop that should have sliced her in two but instead only drew a thin red line down her collar bone. She hissed in pain and swiped at me, forcing some distance between us.

I asked "How the hell are you still standing? Both of those strikes should've been kill shots."

She smiled "It's called Hierro, Shinigami, and mine's one of the strongest there is!" she then charged, shrieking like a banshee.

I actually speak Spanish, so I knew that Hierro means Iron. I was able to gather that a Hierro was some defensive ability that hardens an Arrancar's skin. She was a lousy swordsman; the brief time I'd been dueling with her proved that, but I still couldn't hurt her more than superficially as long as she had that. That left ranged combat, but she still had that weird fast movement ability that I couldn't track, which made that a dicey proposition.

I decided that since I couldn't beat her in a fair fight, I decided to make it an unfair one. I hard parried her first strike, sending her arm wide, and then stepped into her guard and tripped her onto her back with a shove.

I reached up and called out "Way of Binding 4, Crawling Rope!" summoning a spectral lasso of yellow energy that flung itself down at her, tying around her neck tight. Before she could react I hauled on the lasso, flinging her up and smashing her into the canyon wall like a ragdoll.

Before the rope disintegrated I pulled back on it again and whipped her further down the canyon, letting her crash into the crater she'd dug with all those Bala she flung at me earlier.

I Flashed over, standing at the mouth of the makeshift cave. She looked up at me and said "Is that, all you've got, Shinigami?" Her voice was hoarse and grating.

"No, but it's all you're going to see." I leveled _Bakugekiki_ upwards, firing blasts at the roof and walls of her cave. She shouted some obscenity that was lost to the rubble as tons of rock collapsed down on her head, trapping her as surely as any prison cell.

I could still sense her down there, mostly alive. I could've finished her off, but that would have taken too much time and she was out of the way for a moment. I Flashed up and out of the canyon and took a survey of the fight.

Jiro was fighting against an Arrancar that resembled nothing more than a preteen girl holding a knife and wearing a pale white skullcap. As I watched he whirled his hammer in a series of manic blocks, sending the petite girl away and into a series of cartwheels. The little imp was quick though and was back on the attack with a wide angle Cero blast before I could blink. Jiro simply slammed the head of his hammer into the ground and raised a plate of rock underneath himself, easily dodging while the blast disintegrated the bonestone under his feet.

I turned my attention away from Jiro and cast my senses outward, letting my perceptions lay over the terrain like a blanket. I found Ikkaku about a mile away alongside Yumichika in close proximity to three Arrancar. Mitsuko was suppressing her Reiatsu, compressing it to about a fraction of the power in order to get an edge over the Arrancar she was facing.

That left Hinamori fighting what I could tell was Hardoulin, alongside Yamada.

I broke into a sprint, using Flash Steps to get over rough terrain in a heartbeat. After a moment I was already standing on an upturned slab of rock. Below me, Hinamori was flinging spells at Hardoulin Mansar as he danced about, letting out a throaty chortle of amusement all the while.

Seeing a chance I hefted up _Bakugekiki_ and let her bark in my hands, sending a spray of shots at Hardoulin. He noticed them at the last possible second and was able to barely dodge, but was still caught in the explosions.

I Flashed down in front of her and said as calmly as I could "Hinamori, take Yamada and get out of here."

She protested "But-"

I ignored her "Once you find a safe place to stash Yamada I need you to do something for me. There's three Arrancar over by Madarame, one fighting Jiro, one fighting Mitsuko, one buried under some rocks and this sonovabitch. That makes seven, we're one shy. I need you to find him. Can you do that for me?"

At that point Hardoulin had pretty much recovered and was looking at me with a hungry gaze. I kept a steady glare at him while Hinamori retreated to Yamada's position. The Arrancar didn't even watch her go.

Once Hinamori was clear I called out "Didn't Ikkaku attack you? Why aren't you fighting him?"

"Who, Baldy? Nah, he's only a 3rd Seated Officer. Tremell and Diodoch can take care of him. What about you? Wendy went right for you."

"Was that her name? I didn't really pay attention. I kicked her ass and buried her already."

He smiled, somehow looking even more repellant. "What's your name, Shinigami?"

I pondered for a moment and saw no reason not to give it. "I'm Kaiaki Yushago."

"Alright Kaiaki, then what's your rank?"

I shrugged, said "Guess" and swung Bakugekiki around into a rapid series of blasts. He flickered and I spun, letting his blade clang against my barrel. He leaned in "You're a playful one aren't you Kaiaki!" His breath was terrible, as fetid as a peat bog and rotten as a sludgy riverbed. I recoiled from the stink and unwittingly dropped my guard. He let a hand fall from his sword and rammed a fist into my chest.

The sudden force of it sent me flying upwards, gasping for air. I crashed into a rock face and burst it into cracks and fragments. Stunned, I barely had time to see Hardoulin coming at me with a screaming lunge. Panicked I flipped myself up, letting his sword drive to hilt into the stone I'd been pressed against. He wasted no time and pivoted off of his anchored hilt to swing a leg at me. I leapt off, dodging the attack, and spun in midair to shoot him, but he'd already vanished.

I landed hard and dropped to a knee, taking survey of my injuries. I had a few scratches that I could ignore but also a cracked rib that would prove inconvenient. I took a brief scan for Hardoulin and saw him perched up on a jut of stone, laughing.

I fired, blowing the stone behind him apart with a misaimed shot. He cried out "I'm going to guess a Lieutenant! You seem about as strong as that bitch from before!" I kept firing, pouring blasts onto his position. He dodged with that flickering trick, dancing from rock to rock, calling out insults. "Was I right Kaiaki, was I right?"

"Not even close!" I kept blasting with _Bakugekiki_ with one hand and starting launching Shots of Red Fire with the other, chanting incantations under my breath to channel more power into each Shot. With so many attacks in the air, something was bound to hit.

Hardoulin realized this as well, and decided to go on the attack, letting loose a brilliant green Cero with both hands. I Flashed to the side, skidded on the sand, and then Flashed towards him again, firing all the while as the Cero blast evaporated rock and sand. I came up over a rise and saw… nothing.

"Is my Sonido too fast for you, Shinigami?"

I whipped around and was blinded by the glare from a Cero ball the size of my head. Operating wholly on mad instinct I brought my body into his reach, putting me behind his Cero, and head-butted him squarely on the nose. The Cero exploded out of his hand so close to me I could feel it singe off the ends of my hair even as I cringed at the his rank smell.

Hardoulin recoiled back, clutching at his bleeding nose. I ignored the throbbing pain in my forehead and swung _Bakugekiki_ in a wide arc, opening him up from hip to shoulder.

He recovered in nary a second and I jumped back out of the way of his flailing sword. He dropped into a stance even as black ichor streamed from his face and chest.

I got lucky, no two ways to say it. If my body hadn't reacted on it's own that Cero would have blown me to pieces. That fact was not lost on me, and at that moment I'd realized just how vulnerable I really was.

I needed a breather, just a few seconds to calm myself down. Hardoulin seemed like the type that enjoyed hearing himself talk, so I indulged that. "I'm a little surprised that worked. I could barely scratch Wendy's Hierro with this. You must be pretty weak to be so easily hurt."

He grimaced. "Wendy's only real strength is the resiliency of her Hierro, a wholly defensive ability. Her Cero is weak, her Sonido is sluggish, her swordsmanship is pathetic, and her Resureccion is unimpressive. Taking a beating is all she's good for."

"Not a very nice thing to say about someone who you claimed to be a friend."

He flipped his hand at me, turning his nose upwards. "I speak only the truth. In fact I pride myself on my honesty."

I huffed "Honesty, huh? Then enlighten me, what is a Sonido? I know it means sound, but that doesn't tell me much."

"Curious then are we? Sonido is a means of fast movement, similar to Shinigami Flash Steps but better in all ways. Faster, more efficient, easier to use, Sonido is the superior technique. Satisfied?"

Shrugging, I said "Marginally. About what I expected you to say really."

He smiled "Good, now tell me something; what rank are you Kaiaki? I'm dying to know."

I once again considered holding it back, but saw no real harm in telling him. "I'm the Captain of the Fifth Division."

He grinned, ear to ear. One of the most unsettling things I've ever seen. He then calmly said "Really? A Captain you say? Well then I suppose there's no reason to hold back anymore."

My eyes widened "You've been holding back?"

"Of course I have. Prepare yourself, Captain Kaiaki Yushago, for an Arrancar at his strongest!" He drew his sword up with the point directly facing the sky and shouted "Leap forth, _Sapo_!"

His sword disintegrated as his form was enveloped in crackling emerald energy. I only watched for a second before I was overwhelmed by a sudden and omnipresent stink that immediately made me retreat for higher ground, clutching at my nose like it'd attacked me.

His transformation took only a moment, and in Hardoulin Mansar's place stood a much larger figure on bandy, corded legs that ended in webbed, three-toed feet the size of dinner plates. The white warts had spread to the rest of his body, encrusting him in a segmented carapace that covered his whole body in leathery foulness. The growths on his head had gotten even worse, growing so far as to sublimate his mouth into a wide, wet gash across his face beneath bulbous eye sacks. It stands as one of the most hideous things I've ever seen.

"How do you like my Resureccion Kaiaki? Let me show you what it can do!" And at that he leapt at me, twice as fast as before.

I readied Bakugekiki, gritting my teeth and wondering why I'd decided to open my big mouth in the first place.


	16. Fearless

That's when things started to go downhill.

Hardoulin came down hard with an overhand chop that blew a furrow in the ground where I'd been standing a moment before. I raised my guard just in time to block a backhand slap that struck with enough force to numb my arm. Hardoulin's transformation had made him stronger and drastically increased his reach, and then there was the smell.

In his normal form, Hardoulin smelled unpleasant; like a peat bog or a rotten riverbed. That was nothing compared to his released state. Imagine the wet stink of a hog trough, add in the sickly sweet smell of an infected wound, mix with the omnipresence of soiled linens and top it off with the acrid tang of cat urine. That would be perhaps a tenth of how abhorrent Hardoulin Mansar's odor was. I could taste it on the roof of my mouth and feel it choke my lungs, burn my eyes, dig it's way into my skin in a way that promised to never be removed. And up close it was even worse.

My eyes were starting to tear up, making it almost impossible to see my opponent. I Flashed back, hoping for a little bit of distance to make things easy. That proved to be a mistake as the sudden motion pushed my already uneasy stomach over the edge and I explosively vomited all over my feet.

Hardoulin took the opportunity to laugh, his voice curiously not changed at all by his transformation. "Is my olfactory defense proving a little too much for you Kaiaki?"

I wiped my mouth but stayed crouched, not entirely sure my stomach was emptied. I muttered "Go to hell freak."

"Ha! Don't feel down on yourself Kaiaki, greater warriors than you have been laid low by my brilliant and powerful Podrido Piel. It's a power that I have spent years cultivating!"

At hearing that I perked and asked "Years? How's that? Aizen hasn't even been defected for a whole year."

He smiled "Ah, you have a point. Most of the Arrancar in Lord Aizen's glorious army were created by his hand, but I was not. I am among the Privaron Espada, the oldest and most experienced Arrancar in existence."

"I guess that explains why you're so damn powerful." I stood up.

"I suppose it does. Now if you're done relieving yourself of your lunch, let's get back to it!" He sprang forward on his frog legs, the smell preceding him by a dozen feet or so. I had been hoping that I was getting used to the stink, but as he approached I was hit by it full force once more.

I parried aside his first blow and got in a quick stab that drew blood. He seemed not to notice the wound and swatted aside my guard, grabbing me by the front of my uniform with his other hand. Before I could react he hauled me over his shoulder and flung me screaming at a cliff face. I smashed into the cliff with a blast of rock dust and chipped stone, great slabs of rock crashing to the floor below from the jarring impact.

In an instant I extricated myself from the rubble, hurt but still in the fight, and went skyward, sighting down _Bakugekiki _as I did so. Shot exploded at Hardoulin.

The frog started to dance around, proving a much harder target than before. Dust blew up from the impacts, fouling my aim.

In a moment I lost track of Hardoulin. I landed in a gully, shouldered my weapon and scanned around, heart already racing. I knew he couldn't sneak up on me; if he got too close I'd sense his Reiatsu or, failing that, I'd smell him long before he got in striking range. All I had to do was wait for an opportunity. Unfortunately that opportunity would take a strange form.

"Kaiaki…"

I whirled on the source of the noise, pointing with my weapon in a fluid motion. Before I could even notice what was there a long tentacle lashed out around a corner and wrapped around my ankle, soaking through my sock with a hot ooze. The thing went taut and sent me crashing to the ground and skittering across the floor like a kicked stone.

My head cracked against the corner as I was roughly whipped around it, dazing me for a moment and splintering rock. Before I'd even recovered from that impact I was careening through the air to smack against a boulder.

I blacked out for a second, coming out of it to the sound of Hardoulin's muffled laughter. I looked down at the tentacle on my ankle and traced it back. It led away and up to Hardoulin perched on a rock, the base of the thing obscenely drooping out of his gaping, cyst riddled mouth. It was his tongue, Hardoulin Bastard Mansar had looped me with his damn _tongue_.

I swung my hand up and pointed… nothing. For a moment I stared at my empty hand in confusion, wondering where my Zanpakutou had gone before I remembered dropping it when I was nabbed. A quick glance revealed it propped up behind me against the rock face. I cursed myself. It was a rookie mistake, one that I couldn't afford to be making.

"Mithing sumfing Geeakee?" mumbled Hardoulin around a mouthful of extended tongue, and then he started to laugh, long and loud.

That was the last straw for me. I leaned up and gripped his slimy tongue, growling "Way of Destruction 11, Bound Lightning!" The current danced up his tongue in blue arcs, driving him to his knees with a shout. His tongue slackened, letting me slip out of the thing's grip. I knew that I only had a second before Hardoulin would be back up, so I raced at my sword, dove for it, and rolled up into an aim squarely at Hardoulin's location, but he was already gone. I still have a hard time believing how fast he was.

By chance I looked up to see Hardoulin plunging at me like a comet. I smiled, seeing my chance, and started firing as fast as I could, every shot missing.

"I don't know why you carry that thing Kaiaki, you're a terrible shot with it!" He landed fist first, driving into the rock. I sidestepped that but failed to dodge the follow up kick from his flipper-foot. I took it squarely but was able to roll with it, sliding to my feet a few yards away. Hardoulin righted himself, saying "Truly Kaiaki, you haven't even hit me once with that popgun of yours. Maybe you can trade it in for something better, like a spear or a crossbow."

I smirked at him and pointed skyward "Look up asshole."

Something like confusion crossed his features as he glanced over his head, just in time to see the twenty or so screaming bombs I'd fired fall back to earth right on top of him.

The rapid series of blasts went off with enough force to knock me on my butt. My arms shot up to shield myself from the blast and debris as the medley of explosions blew a crater in the sand, washing me in the white particles. Standing up, I shook my head to get sand out of my hair and beat dust out of my uniform. With a grunt and a spit, I strolled over to the crater to see how Hardoulin had fared.

I never even got the chance as his tongue snapped out of the dust cloud. I got my block in place but the tongue was flexible, and could easily wrap around my guard. The slimy thing slapped me across the eyes.

I screamed and grabbed at my face as the mucus on his tongue burned my face. My legs gave way and I collapsed to the ground, rolling in pain.

Hardoulin shuffled up, one foot dragging by the sound of it. "That was a nice move Kaiaki, I didn't think you could attack that way. You're just full of surprises."

Pain, a sudden explosion of agony in my side. I'm guessing he kicked me, though I can't be sure. I scrabbled to my feet and started to run.

"I'll admit, you had me at a disadvantage. My Podrido Piel only works on someone who's close and most of my skill lies in close quarters combat, and you're a ranged fighter." I heard his Sonido and then jerked away as his fist struck the side of my cheek. Somehow I stayed up. "I had to find someway to negate your ranged attacks, and blinding you seemed to be the only way."

I kicked up my Reiatsu sense and was able to pick up _Bakugekiki_ on the sand not far from me. I fumbled with it and was able to get my hand on the grip. I could feel Hardoulin as a blazing column of energy, just standing still. I tested my eyes, and I couldn't see anything. I don't mean that things were blurry or indistinct, or I couldn't make out colors, I couldn't see **anything**. There was no difference between my eyes being open or closed.

I turned my aim on him, sidestepping away toward what I was hoping was an exit. Once I was far enough I broke into a run, keeping my hand on a wall for guidance.

I was scared; truly, deeply, scared. I was blind, weak, hurt, useless. Hardoulin could come from anywhere and give me a deathblow and there was nothing I could do. He could have been falling on me at any second, hell, it wouldn't even take that much effort. He could simply go away, leave me here to my fate. I'd wander around like a useless calf until I starved to death, or some hook-fanged horror found me and tore me in half.

"Hey Captain!" came a voice over the wind, so faint I thought I'd imagined it. "Hey Captain!" Louder this time.

I raced towards that noise, optimism surging back into my stride. I got fetched up on a few rocks, tripped a few times, but was overall fine. I cried at the top of my lungs "Over here!"

"Heya Captain Yushago." It was Ikkaku, close enough now to talk in normal tones. "You look like crap."

"I need help Ikkaku." My words came fast, I could feel Hardoulin not far behind. "I can't beat this Arrancar."

"Why?" Confusion in his voice.

"He took my eyes. I can't see."

"Tch." He sounded annoyed "I know that. I've been watching your fight for a while now."

"…What?"

"Yeah, I've been watching you and him go at it since he transformed." He said this casually, like he was commenting on the weather.

"And you didn't help? Why?"

I could almost hear his smile "You need my help, to beat him?"

"He's different from the others. He used to be an Espada, h-he's too strong. I can't beat him."

Madarame was quiet for a little while before quietly saying "You are pathetic Kaiaki Yushago."

I rolled my blind eyes "This isn't the time for Eleventh Division bravado Ikkaku, it-"

He cut me off "You're right, it isn't time for that! It's time for you to stop being a coward and fight!"

I hissed "Coward!"

"Yes, a coward. You are a yellow coward, Kaiaki! The second things get tough you come running for help, you rely on tricks instead of skill, and worse yet you let a weaker opponent beat this badly! I'm ashamed to know that you are a Captain, ashamed that you call yourself Shinigami!"

I made an incredulous face. "What the hell am I supposed do? I can't fight him like this."

"Then fight better. If you miss with a swing, swing better. If your block falters, get better footing. Stand and fight, don't run and hide. Give it everything you've got, and then when you have nothing left, give a little more. And if you die, that's better than simply giving up. That's what fighting's all about. Ha!"

I wanted to protest, to say that both he and that philosophy were insane, but I could feel Hardoulin coming closer, as powerful as ever. Ikkaku offered a sarcastic call of good luck and Flashed away, somewhere I couldn't sense.

Right after he left Hardoulin appeared, in a sense. "There you are Kaiaki, I was wondering where you had run off to. I don't think I'd have found you if you weren't shouting your head off down here. Who were you talking to?"

I reached out with my senses, trying to see if Ikkaku was anywhere close by, but found nothing. I sighed "Nobody, just… nobody."

"…Huh" He sounded a little let down. "Well enough."

I dropped into my stance, shaking a bit with nervous fear. I knew I was going to die, but I refused to die like a coward.

Hardoulin stood still for a while, his Reiatsu pulsing like a heartbeat ever so subtly to my perceptions. He let out an amused chuckled and said "Wow, you're serious aren't you? You're really going to fight me like this." He laughed a bit more "You amuse me Shinigami. Normally I would kill you, but a thought occurs to me. If you surrender to me, right now, I'll let you walk away. That will be it for this battle. I don't even want you to humiliate yourself, you don't have to bow or beg or crawl in the dirt, simply say that you surrender to me and our battle will be over."

My guard drooped. My gut reaction was to take the offer, in fact I was so close to taking it that the words 'I surrender' were already forming on my lips when I froze, remembering who I was and what I was doing.

I remembered my oath. The one I'd taken just a few weeks ago in front of my fellow Captains, an oath of servitude and obedience, of duty and strength, and most importantly; loyalty. Right then, I could've turned my back on all of that to save my own hide, but I chose not to.

"Go to hell, Hardoulin Mansar." I spat his name like a curse.

"Well enough. Truth be told, I would've killed you anyway. I just wanted to be able to say I drove a Captain to surrender." He broke into a loping charge, feet padding loudly on the sand. I didn't move, didn't block, didn't do anything.

Instead, I breathed, focusing with everything I had left. I pressed my Reiatsu sense as far as I could go, and then kept pressing, my bringing everything into painful focus.

It wasn't enough, I don't know how I knew it but I could tell. I needed to go deeper, stronger. I closed my eyes, shut out my ears, even managed to close of my sense of smell, it all simply faded into nothingness. I couldn't even feel the sand beneath my feet. But it still wasn't enough, I needed more.

I pressed everything about me lower, suppressing my own consciousness to a tiny pinpoint of light in a bottomless, black morass of calm blankness. I felt no fear, no joy, nothing but cold serenity. I let it pause for a moment, and then cast it all outward.

It was like diving into an icy pond, the sudden rush of sensation causing gooseflesh to ripple up my body. I could _see_. Really, truly see. My Zanpakutou appeared as a humming bar of energy, the air itself seemed alive, constantly shifting with a thousand madly dancing patterns. I'm at a loss to explain it adequately; it would be like trying to explain colors to a blind man.

I could perceive Hardoulin as a mass of green crystals, each one pulsing in some esoteric rhythm even as a thin miasma of them broke off at a constant trickle. The crystals on one side pulsed brightly for an instant before exploding into a thousand scintillating pieces, propelling the rest of the mass in a sudden burst of movement. I was able to track it easily as it looped around me, reforming at my back. I swung the bar of energy behind me and blocked a crystalline appendage in a shockwave of excited energy.

His arm blew back violently, giving me a chance. I reached out and pressed a palm to his chest, letting loose a pulse of my own purple crystals that cascaded down my arm and washed over him. And then he was somehow hurled back, crashing into the mass of dull gray light that was the bonestone wall.

Tiny waves of energy blew off of him, bouncing off of his crystals and my own. It took me a second to realize that he was talking, and that this was the true appearance of sound.

Ignoring his speech, I pointed the shaft of energy in my hand and let a pulse of crystal travel down my arm, condense around the grip, and then rocket forth in a condensed ball of purple light. It contacted him dead center, exploding in a blast of intermingled purple and green gems that swirled into each other before dissipating as finely as mist.

His crystals pulsed bright and exploded again, sending him flying towards and by me. As he passed by me, I easily reached out and snatched a mass of his crystals, stopping him dead. We both paused while I let out a cautious laugh at what I had done.

A few more pulses of sound-energy came out of him, but I couldn't hear. I flipped _Bakugekiki_ and stabbed with it, driving the thin wafer of energy at the end into his crystals. I focused with all my effort and sent an enormous pulse of crystal down my arm and into the weapon, letting the blast surge forth in a column of energy that didn't explode, but tore through Hardoulin's crystals in a solid beam.

He fell back, green crystals leaking off and shattering with regularity. I smiled and my Zanpakutou hummed gratefully.

And just like that it was done. My vision disappeared and was replaced with the obsidian cataract Hardoulin had given me. My other senses came back full force, and I was suddenly overwhelmed with Hardoulin's stink and the metallic taste of blood as well as the fading echo of an impossibly loud explosion.

I heard Hardoulin stir, his body shuffling on wet sand. His voice was choked with blood and hoarse with swiftly approaching death. "H-how did you do that… Kaiaki, how did you do that?!"

I looked around with my still blind eyes. "I'll tell you as soon as I know Hardoulin."

At that he let out a mournful groan and died.


	17. The Tendency of Blindness

About an hour later I was still stumbling my way back to the rest of the group. I was painfully aware of the fact that I could easily stumble off of a cliff or into a crevasse and never be found, so I was taking everything slow. I even went so far as to use my sword as a blind man's cane, something she did not appreciate.

I spent some time vainly trying to feel out Ikkaku, thinking he would help me, but found nothing. My Reiatsu Sense felt… fuzzy is the only word to explain it adequately. Everything was indistinct, out of focus. I don't know if it really was or if I was simply comparing it to whatever I did to beat Hardoulin.

I had no real clue as to what exactly that was. Even thinking about it was difficult, like trying to remember a fever dream. I tried more than once to use it again, focusing and meditating and pushing everything away from me, but I only got more tired and frustrated. Add to that the fact that I was taking a spill every other minute against a rock I'd missed or just tripping over my own exhausted feet. It was awful.

But all that melted away when I heard a soft echo across the dunes crying "Kaiaki!"

A wave of such great relief washed over me that I almost collapsed. Instead I only took a knee. Not a moment later Mitsuko charged up and slid to a halt next to me. "Kaiaki, are you okay?" she placed a hand on my shoulder and started fawning over my injuries like I was an infant.

"I'm fine Mitsuko, I'm fine." I warded her off haphazardly in a desperate attempt t keep my machismo intact but she did a fine job of ignoring me and practically carried me back to the others while shrieking at the top of her lungs for Yamada, who appeared so fast I jumped at his sudden presence.

"Hanataro, heal Kaiaki! Now!"

"O-okay, no reason to yell." I felt Yamada's hand on my brow and heard the buckles of his pack coming undone. "Where are you hurt Captain?"

I was hurting everywhere, but I decided to focus on something more important first. "Mitsuko, go gather the others. Be back in five minutes."

"But, Kaiaki I-"

I cut her off "Now Mitsuko."

She grunted and Flashed away. In truth I wanted her there, but I didn't want her around the see me hurt. "It's my eyes, I can't see anything."

"You'll have to open them for me." I didn't realize I had closed them.

When I did open my eyes I still couldn't tell the difference, were it not for the fact that Yamada made a very unassuring squeal of disgust. I would have chastised him had he not pounced on my head and forced me onto my back.

"By the heavens Captain, what happened to your eyes!?"

I said as calmly as I could "Frog spit, how bad is it?"

"Your eyes are showing serious acid burns, and your tear duct has sealed. Lie still." I did as the boy said, all of a sudden afraid for my eyesight." He said nothing for a few more minutes aside from the slow mutterings of Healing Kido.

The vision in my right eye started to fade back in with a thrill of excitement. Never before has a bland starry sky looked so absolutely gorgeous. Within moments my left joined in, letting me see fully. My vision was distinctly fuzzy in my peripheral, but it was more than serviceable. I looked straight at Yamada and smiled broadly, relief washing through my body in a calming wave.

Within a few minutes everyone was gathered around while Yamada worked over me with the low chant of Healing Kido. I leaned against a rock and called out "Report."

Hinamori replied crisply "Everybody is accounted for and all enemies have been eliminated Captain Yushago. Injuries are minimal, not including your own of course."

"I was hoping I'd gotten the worst of it."

"Sir?" She asked, a note of confusion in her voice.

I shrugged "If someone was in worse shape than me then we'd be really screwed. What happened the eighth I sent you to find?"

"Sorry Captain, they must have gotten away at the beginning of the fight."

Ikkaku chuffed out a bitter laugh and said "So what now?"

"We get back on our feet and we complete our mission."

"How do you propose that?" said Ayasegawa coolly. "We killed our opponents and Captain Kurotsuchi wanted a live specimen to study and question."

I smiled "That's where you're wrong Yumichika."

* * *

About ten minutes later we were huddled up in the box canyon again with Jiro digging a hole with his Zanpakutou. We were all standing guard around him, tense and waiting. The whole lot of us were battered in some way. Hinamori was possessed of a lacerated shoulder that slacked the grip on her sword, Yumichika's uniform had been singed almost completely away on his lower half and he had bad burns on his calf, Mitsuko was clearly favoring her left foot and Ikkaku had a ragged looking cut from one eyebrow that led back past his ear that had been sealed up with what looked like wax. The only ones not bearing serious injury was Jiro, something that I'm relatively proud of.

An enormous shaft of rock exploded out of the wall at Jiro's urging, filling the air with choking dust. I covered my mouth with my sleeve as I stepped forward, waving everyone else back with my off hand.

I cast my sense down the hole, feeling the girl I'd buried there not even an hour ago. I shouted down the hole "Wendy! You alive down there?"

Her answer came in the form of a shrieking charge, sword held high over her shoulder and with a maddened look in her eye.

I didn't even pull my Zanpakutou, it wasn't needed. Before she even got a full swing off Hinamori and Mitsuko were in front of me, their own swords crossed into an aegis that Wendy simply grinded against. She sputtered a half formed insult and disappeared in a flicker of Sonido, reappearing at the top of the cliff, a cero ball already in her hand and aiming at where I had been standing.

In truth I had already Flashed behind her, finishing off a muttered incantation and lightly tapping her on the back. "Way of binding 9, Strike!" crimson light engulfed her form as her Cero fired off, harmlessly boring a hole in the bottom of the canyon.

I stepped around to her front, calmly meeting her gaze with a subtle smile. "Hello Wendy, good to see you again." The spell kept her from moving any part of her body, but I could still see burning rage in her flickering eyes.

"Y'know, I've learned a great deal in our brief time apart, like how that Sonido thing works. It's surprisingly simple really, I'm a little ashamed it took me so long to pick up on it. You see, Flash Steps work by forming a track out of Reiatsu and then gliding down it at high speed. But with Sonido, you simply build up Reiatsu on a single point on your body and ride it like a jet, using another jet to stop yourself. You push yourself along instead of pull, much simpler, very rote in it's application, but it requires a great deal more power to use, making it absurdly easy for me to tell when your about to use it."

I reached to her hand and snatched her Zanpakutou "And then there's this thing, a mockery of a Shinigami Zanpakutou. At first I just thought it was a weapon, and then Hardoulin transformed with it and got about three times stronger. Resureccion is a dangerous weapon, probably the strongest in an Arrancar's arsenal, but it has one significant flaw." I laid the tip of her sword on the ground and stomped on the blade, snapping it with a piercing crack. Wendy let out a low moan and started to twitch, obviously enraged by the destruction of her sword. "Judging by your reaction I'd say that breaking your sword makes Resureccion impossible, depriving you of your greatest asset."

I pushed her on the chest and watched her teeter to the ground still in the paralyzed stance. I let my smile fade and stooped down next to her. "Now I'm rather content with what I've learned to tell the truth." I placed the edge of her broken sword against her jugular, letting a tiny pinprick of blood leak out of her taut neck. "If it was up to me I'd cut your neck open right here and let you stain the sand for a while until some horror came around and finished the job. Unfortunately that's not my decision to make, as there are a great many people in Soul Society who think that a prisoner has a great deal more to offer than a mangled corpse. Oh yes Wendy, we are taking you back to the Seireitei, and oh yes you will die, I will not lie about that. But you can control how unpleasant that death is. You'll be unconscious for most of the trip, but during the brief moments where you are whole and lucid the thought of escape may cross your mind. If you do not try to resist, I can promise that you will be delivered more or less intact, but I am not bound to do so by any instructions."

I glared, letting an edge of hard malice into my voice "If you make me, I'll be forced to cut off your arms. If you still persist, I'll take your legs and carry you to Seireitei like a fleshy backpack. If by some miracle you have the wherewithal to still attempt rebellion, I will take your eyes, and then your tongue, and then your ears. If I have to I will deliver you as a blood soaked sack of flesh and guts that is only alive in the academic sense."

I let my smile fade and adopted a severe mask of brutal conviction, convincing her with every tone and nuance that I was telling the truth, and as I did so I watched her pupils contract in fear. Then, I flicked a switch in my brain and let the friendly demeanor I carried before come back to the fore. "But like I said, that is your choice. I'm going to release the spell now, so please remember what I said." I snapped my fingers and let the red light wink out.

Wendy relaxed, and then shuddered, curling up into a tight ball in the sand. Without a further word I twisted her sword around and slammed her in the back of the head with the pommel, sending her into blissful unconsciousness.

I like to think of myself as a rather friendly guy, but when I need to I can be a stone cold son of a bitch.

Jiro kindly offered to carry Wendy for the first leg of the trip but ended up bearing her almost the whole way, her small weight not only inconveniencing him slightly. It was slower going than before, partly because of injuries but mostly because we were in no real hurry. There was a palpable sense of victory about us, this being one of the first real encounters anyone in Soul Society having had with the Arrancar and we had trounced them without any major losses. It had left everyone in a good mood. Ikkaku good naturedly teased Yamada while poking fun at Ayasegawa, Hinamor and Mitsuko were chatting amicably up front, the subtle animosity I'd picked up between them all but gone now. In fact the only one not actively enjoying themselves was Jiro, but that was to be expected.

After about three hours into the trip I called for a short break for lunch. I found a relatively flat rock and unfolded the last of the food we brought, silently thanking Mitsuko's logistical foresight of bringing imperishable food from the human world.

I'd scarcely touched my first rice ball before Ikkaku plopped down next to me, sword slung over his shoulder. I grunted a greeting, which he returned followed by a low grumble from his midsection. I glanced over and said "Hungry?"

"Yeah."

"You should eat something then."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Already ate all mine."

I shrugged "Get some from Yumichika."

"He doesn't share."

"…Seems you're shit out of luck then."

"Yup."

I took another bite of my rice ball and then sat in silence for a few seconds before Ikkaku's stomach gurgled again. I was dead set on ignoring him until a sudden flash of conscience surfaced. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and held out my one remaining unwrapped rice ball. "Here Ikkaku, go ahead."

He snatched the ball like I was going to take it away at any second, tore it open and took an enormous chomp out of it, letting a muffled "thanks" behind a mouthful of rice.

I smiled and laughed half heartedly. "Don't mention it, I owe you that much at least."

A lump visibly glided down his throat and he let out a hearty belch before he responded with "What for?"

"That little pep talk you gave me when I was fighting Hardoulin. What you told me didn't really gel with me, but it was helpful knowing someone had my back."

He blinked "What're you talking about?"

"Right before I finished my fight with that Arrancar, you showed up and pretty much told me to suck it up. I saw you little more than an hour afterwards."

"Uh, Captain, I didn't finish my fight until a few minutes before Kisaragi showed up. I never talked to you." He tossed the last of his meal into his mouth and swallowed without so much as chewing. "Thanks for the grub Captain. I'll gather everyone up so we can get moving." And at that he walked away.

I didn't really know what to think. Was he lying to maintain some obscure Eleventh Squad rule about fight interference, or was he just screwing with me? My gut reaction was to think he was lying, but I'm pretty good at picking up on things like that and I hadn't gotten anything from him. I hoped he was lying though because the alternative was that I had imagined the whole thing. It was reasonable in a way; I was under a whole lot of stress from the battle and there was a good chance that Hardoulin's saliva was some sort of Hallucinogen. I would have pressed the issue with Ikkaku to find out for sure, but I didn't want gossip about me being the third insane Captain currently employed. I was under enough scrutiny as is.

I resolved to ignore it as best as I could and only worry about it if it happened a second time. Despite that I replayed the conversation over and over in my head, searching for subtle clues that I might have missed in normal conversation. As a result my natural paranoia was abnormally high. I think that's what actually saved our lives.

It was several hours later, and we were camped at the site of the Garganta, most of us lounging around and trying to relax. Wendy's presence was the only thing keeping us awake, but she'd been quiet the entire trip back so almost everyone regarded her with casual ease.

I was the only one alert and ready, made so by the sudden doubts on my own sanity. I was leaning against one of the crystalline trees when I felt it, a sudden presence. Far off yet, but undoubtedly powerful.

I stood up and focused, extending my senses to their limits. I felt seven distinct energies, six of roughly the same strength and one that was much stronger. Curiously enough the much stronger one struck me as familiar somehow, like an old smell that you can't place.

For some reason that worried me greatly and I Flashed down to the rest of the group, crying out "We have a problem."

Hinamori yawned and roused herself from her dozing "What's the matter Captain?"

"We've got seven hostile entities coming our way."

"Arrancar?" asked Mitsuko.

"I'd guess so. What I want to know is how they found us."

I heard laughter from behind me and turned to see Wendy lying on the ground chuckling helplessly.

I stormed over to her and grabbed the front of her outfit, lifted her up to my face and spat. "What do you know Arrancar? How'd they know to come here?"

She smiled, all the fear gone now "My guess is that Vruchil made it back to Los Noches, in good time too."

My eyebrow quirked "Vruchil, who the hell is that?"

"A weak little Numeros whose only talent is Sonido. He's also the one we sent back to report to Lord Aizen when we saw that there was a Captain amongst you, so that he could dispatch the Espada."

I cursed myself. So that's what'd happened to the eighth Arrancar we missed. "Espada, who're they?"

She laughed, a painful sound that made me want to snap her neck. "The Espada are the strongest of all the Arrancar, the strongest in all of Hueco Mundo, the strongest in the whole world! Hardoulin was a simple Privaron Espada; a weakling compared to the current Espada. If you had any trouble with him then you are truly doomed, Shinigami!"

She started to cackle and I threw her to the ground in disgust and ordered "Jiro, drop her." To which he neatly complied, calmly popping her in the head and sending her back to the realm of dreams.

I let out a tense sigh and rubbed my neck. "Hinamori, how long've we got?"

She checked the pocket watch given to her by Lieutenant Nemu and timidly replied "One and a half hours Captain Yushago."

I grit my teeth. "And by my estimate the Espada will be here in a hair over an hour if they keep up this pace. Dammit!" I took a few pensive steps, punched the air a few times, and then took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay… so what're our options?"

"We fight!" Called out Ikkaku, shouldering his Zanpakutou and standing up.

Mitsuko rolled her eyes "Oh yeah, that's a good plan. Just charge ahead and get ourselves killed like morons. Thanks for your input."

Ikkaku scowled at her for a moment and said "We're going to have another fight on our hands, no matter what we do. If we retreat now we lose our only means of escape, and we'll eventually run out of supplies and be run to ground. If we lose this spot, we lose it all."

"We could hide." She retorted.

"So we're supposed to crouch in the sand and hope they don't find us. Bah! Like I would be caught dead doing something so cowardly. Even if we did do that there's no way we can completely hide our Reiatsu in this barren desert. We'd be sitting ducks for them to swarm us."

Mitsuko's face curled up and she turned to me "What do you think Kaiaki?"

"Yeah, what're we doing here Captain?"

I thought for a moment about both options before deciding "We'll do both."

The both of them cocked their heads and said in unison "Huh?"


	18. Cat vs Mouse

I was tucked in a low crouch, my shoulder pressed against a chilly rock. I felt the blood in my legs start to harden into a numb tingle, considered shifting to relieve it, but ultimately decided against it.

Across from me was Hinamori, tucked in a crevasse like me and looking equally uncomfortable. Not twenty yards away were Jiro and Ikkaku, hidden away in little holes of their own. I couldn't see them, so all I could do was hope that the two of them weren't getting too restless.

The lot of us were hidden away in the spurs and loose crags that can be found all around the shatters, and I'd told everyone to tone their Reiatsu down as much as they could. At the same time I'd told Mitsuko, Ayasegawa and Yamada to release as much as they could to try and mask our presence somewhat, or at least make is to they don't look as hard.

This narrow straight of rock was directly in their path, so I believed that it was a fine ambush point. Ikkaku and Jiro would strike out, get a good initial assault and then flee. While the enemy was focused on them, Hinamori and I would hit them with our ranged attacks and draw more of them off. Once that happened we'd cat and mouse them around for a while until the Garganta opened up and we could finally go home. Killing them wasn't the point, the goal was to simply keep them busy long enough for us to escape. All we needed to do was buy ourselves a half hour.

I will admit straight away that this was a bad plan. It hinged on a great many factors that were very difficult to predict; like the ferocity of the Arrancar in the group or the fact that I hadn't underestimated the power of the Espada. Hell, if they'd decided to spend the extra five minutes it would take to circle around our ambush point the whole plan would go right out the window. These facts weren't lost on me in the planning stage, so I was predictably a bundle of nerves and twitches.

We'd been in hiding for a solid twenty minutes, and I was really started to think I was outfoxed when I felt the first of them enter the medium range of my senses that was quickly followed by the rest. I signaled Hinamori wordlessly and she conjured a short Kido enchantment to warn Ikkaku and Jiro. Her Wind Carried Words found them both soundlessly and I could feel them both tense in preparation.

They were close, close enough to sense the bait and to know how much they outclassed them. Like hungry dogs on a scent they broke into gallops, a few lagging behind while three outright flew past their comrades. As they entered the canyon I could hear echoing laughter coming from the ones up front while cries of outrage came from the ones behind. They operated on first come first serve apparently.

Only, there was something off. It only took me a moment to realize it, the strongest one, the one I assumed was the Espada, was hanging back at a walking pace. It worried me simply because I didn't know what it meant.

I didn't have long to contemplate as Jiro and Ikkaku made their move. I felt spikes of Reiatsu lash out in near-perfect unison, smashing against the two that chose to lag behind. I hesitated just a moment, waiting for the moment of surprise to be complete and leapt from my hiding place, releasing my Shikai wordlessly and sending a screaming missile at the lead Arrancar. For just a moment I caught a glimpse of him; a short man wearing what looked like a tiger's skull as a hat, before he was obscured by the explosion.

And at that I was already gone, Flashing away as fast as I was able down the track that I had assigned myself. I took a brief second to cast a glance over my shoulder at Hinamori, a barely dressed tan man hot on her heels.

I would have liked to have fired a shot at her pursuer, but I had my own job to do. I Flashed to the peak of a dune, aimed _Bakugekiki_ skyward and started spraying shot in a wild barrage. I held down the trigger and worked her muzzle in a figure eight, sending dozens of screaming bombs into the heavens on smoking arcs. I wasn't even aiming, just trying to take care not to send airborne death at my companions. Before even the first shot had landed, I was already moving.

This was the second part of the plan, incite chaos. Even as I reached my second firing position I saw a vast explosion rock the the canyon edge from Hinamori's Kido. Not a second later the terrain was deformed into jagged spires of rock and clouds of dust thanks to Jiro.

For now this fight wasn't about defeating our opponents, but managing them. Keeping them off balance, scrambling for information and opponents, but above all buying ourselves time was the most important thing. And if one or two of the enemy died while we were at it, all the better.

As soon as I touched down on my third firing position I took a quick sense scan of the battlefield. Ikkaku was the only one actively fighting someone, judging from his Reiatsu the half naked man that had been chasing Hinamori not a moment ago. Two more were pinned down under Jiro's barrage and the barely one in the tiger hat had been blown back into the canyon by Hinamori. That left two that had formed up around what I guessed to be the Espada in a defensive posture.

"Can't be having that." I murmured with grim sarcasm and releasing a chattering burst of shot. I 'd charged those shots for maximum explosive capability, but I barely gave them enough power to reach their destination so they didn't even rise to twenty feet before hitting their mark.

Having lost sense of them in the brief squall of Reiatsu, I closed my eyes and focused intently. I picked up the Espada first, unmoved and unharmed. Another was blown clear of the blast and was sprawled on the ground in a still heap.

I pondered for just a moment where the third ended up before that question was answered for me.

I felt a flicker of Reiatsu and ducked on instinct as a blade whistled over me. I kipped away and twisted, making a wild flail that glanced the barrel of my weapon off of my opponent's head piece. He wasn't hurt but it bought me a moment, enough time to get myself on balanced footing.

He was narrow, possessing a build that was somewhat feminine while being undeniably male and a graceful ivory helmet with narrow slits the same color as his hair; a brilliant yellow. I took a moment to judge his Reiatsu and found it hovering in the upper officer level, around Kohta's in fact. He laughed slightly and stated in a very highbrow voice "Excellent dodge! I'm glad to see that this wasn't a waste of time after all!" he then twirled his basket hilted katana and disappeared in a flicker of reiatsu.

I was't able to track his path, but I was well aware he was going to move and rolled away from my position. Not a second afterwards the sand exploded where I'd been standing as he slammed down into it with a diving charge.

"Once again, I must congratula-" He was cut off as I wheeled around and fired off a quick blast at him, missing by a hair as he leapt out of the way. I tracked his movement and snapped off a wild barrage, trying to drive him to ground, but the bastard was too fast.

Not a moment later he was dancing in front of me, raining down impact after impact into my already withering guard. He laughed as he fought, throwing in mocking jibes "So you're the one who's been making so much trouble with those bombs! It seems I made the right choice then! Ha!"

I stepped into one of his attacks and pressed in, setting us into a blade lock. He grinned, "I am Findor Carias, His Majesty Barragan Luisenbarn's #1 Fraccion! Who are you?"

I slid my weapon up, grinding the barrel against his sword in a shower of sparks before the crossguard caught and swept his guard away. Quickly reversing my momentum, I hauled on _Bakugekiki _and slammed the hilt into his helmet directly above the eye. The material cracked audibly and he staggered back, clutching at his face but never dropping his guard.

I took my chance and fired a supporting barrage of shot into the main conflict to keep the rest of the Arrancar where they were. This guy didn't strike me as much of a threat, but I needed a second to catch my breath. "Barragan? I'm guessing he's the Espada that was sent after us."

"Exacta." He looked up with another wide grin to show that large chunks of his helmet had crumbled away and now revealed his right eye. "But you still haven't answered my question Shinigami; who are you?"

"Kaiaki Yushago." I was wary about giving away the fact that I was a Captain, since doing so had driven Hardoulin to letting out his Resurreccion, something I wasn't eager to repeat.

"Hmm, disappointing. I was hoping to know your rank, so I'd know how much of my strength to let out." He gestured to his mask. "Unfortunately you've seen to that yourself."

I raised an eyebrow "What're you yammering about fool?"

"Figure it out for yourself, Kaiaki." And he lunged, faster than before.

His sword bounced off my guard as I started to backpedal and switched to launching a series of rapid thrusts that clanked loudly off my guard. Findor used a style not commonly seen in Soul Society, something that at least pretended to be European fencing. My suspicion was confirmed when he parried my bayonet with a flick of his sword and spun his wrist into a circular moulinet cut that I swayed to avoid, resulting in a hairline cut across my sternum rather than a messy disembowlment.

His near strike spurred him and he renewed his efforts, slicing and hacking with elegant bladework and lightning fast movement. I would have been hard pressed to hold back his relentless tide of strikes, much less snake in one of my own. So, as is my style, I chose not to.

"Way of Binding 8, Repulse." I muttered under my breath as a translucent blue plate formed over my wrist. Findor sliced in and I blocked with my shield, the constrained Reiatsu burst and sent him tumbling through the air in a tumbling wreck before grinding to a halt in a cloud of sand.

Now free of his close quarters attacks, I leveled _Bakugekiki_ and let loose a staccato burst of fire. I was expecting him to Sonido away, possibly try and close again to where he held the advantage. But once again, I was surprised.

My burst of shots detonated in midair, well short of their target. Before I had even a moment to register confusion a swarm or deformed Bala shots were sailing in at my position.

Impulse gripping me tightly I whipped dove to the side and started to run haphazardly, the terrain around me alighting with purple smoke and light as Bala exploded everwhere in sight.

I leapt up and caught a glimpse of Findor, another chunk missing from his mask and a manic grin in his one eye as he whipped his sword in a dizzying pattern, hurling Bala with every swing. "Didn't think I was so adept at ranged combat, did you Kaiaki? Inexacta!"

An errant blast caught my calf mid-jump and sent me pinwheeling to the dirt. I managed to stick the landing but looked up to see that the cloud of shot was still coming at me, faster than I could dodge.

Gritting my teeth, I hefted up _Bakugekiki_ and started the deadliest game of clay pigeons I've ever played.

My weapon barking in my hands and kicking wildly, I started firing a constant spray of blasts that neatly struck every one of Findor's Bala. Each impact made an explosion mixed with purple smoke and raging fire that was then consumed by the noise and display of the next not even a moment later. It was dazzling to look at and deafening to hear.

Somehow, I could still hear Findor over the noise, but it was faint. He was screaming "Very good! Very good! Exacta, Kaiaki, Exacta!" He then redoubled his efforts, firing twice as fast as before. I pumped more energy into _Bakugekiki_, her spirit glutting itself on the violence while still begging for more even as a near solid stream of shot erupted from her mouth.

But it wasn't enough and we simply ground to a standstill as we matched eachother's rate of fire. I could still hear him, cackling over the erupting noise and goading me onward.

I slid one hand off of the pommel, hoping I could maintain this grind with a one handed grip. I cocked my arm back and focused, somehow managing to rattle off "Way of Destruction 31, Shot of Red Fire!" A searing orb of bloody light flew down the tunnel of Bala and struck Findor squarely in the chest. I felt him fly back and grind into a dune, obviously down for the count. I smiled to myself and shook some of the cramps out of my arm. That was the first time I'd used a spell with half the incantation while firing _Bakugekiki_, and I thought it had worked out fairly well.

My self-congratulatory mood was cut off when I realized that I was alone. I felt Ikkaku, Jiro, and Hinamori on the periphery of my senses, having already pulled back to the second rally point. I cursed myself for getting caught up like that.

I kicked into the farthest reaching Flash Step I could, fired a mortar barrage over my shoulder, and then Flashed again, maintaining the fighting retreat with every Step.

In less than a dozen steps I'd made it to the rally point, sweaty and tired but intact. I took a brief scan of my companions and found them, surprisingly, unharmed.

Without even greeting them I flatly said "Report."

"Madarame defeated one of the weaker ones, and each one has been injured. No damage was sustained on our side." Hinamori efficiently stated and then bowed low.

"Geeze, what took you Captain, I was about to take a nap." Chided Ikkaku, a satisfied grin on his face. I guessed that he had enjoyed his duel.

"Not in the mood Ikkaku." I looked down at my Zanpakutou and frowned. Nicks and scratches were drawn all along her length and the barrel was hot to the touch, searingly so at the muzzle. I'd fired her more times in the last day than I had in the ten years before it, and it was starting to show. I sealed the tired sword and continued "We need to move."

The four of us sprang up and away, letting off just enough Reiatsu to let them know where we were going but not so little as to believe us injured.

The first phase of the plan was to blood their noses a bit, let them know we were serious as well as too strong to be ignored. Hurt a few of them in a blitzkrieg and leave them confused and out of order.

The second phase was run like hell.

I checked my watch, frowning slightly when I discovered that a little less than seven minutes had passed. We had at the absolute least twenty minutes before the Garganta opened and we would be able to go free, and I was already winded. My thoughts were grim as we set out.

Luckily, miraculously even, they opted to keep their distance at first. The two we'd beaten had put a little caution in their steps I guessed. Twelve minutes passed before they started to close in earnest.

Most distressingly however was the fact that the Espada hadn't yet opted to move; it was still in the same position as when Ikakku and Jiro made their initial assault. Once again, I had no idea what this meant. I tried not to worry overmuch, as Mitsuko and Ayesagawa were still in position and unmolested as far as I could tell.

We hit rally point three and fanned out like we'd planned, the four of us striking out in pairs. Me and Jiro in one group, Ikkaku and Hinamori in another. My thinking was that the enemy would split up in a similar disposition and then we would double back and head the way we came, avoiding conflict when we could and making a beeline for the extraction point. If the timing was right we'd get there just as the Garganta was opening and leave our opponents groping at air.

Jiro and I were about halfway to the extraction point when we were ambushed.

I felt a tremor of Reiatsu from behind us and had just enough time to order Jiro to a stop. No sooner had I called it out than three figures hurtled over the rise, one coming to rest directly in front of me.

At first glance I thought I was looking at the world's ugliest woman, but after a moment I realized it was actually a man who simply desired to look like an ugly woman. He was tall, almost as much as me, and one of the more muscular Arrancar I'd seen. He was clearly wearing makeup, and the clothes he wore consisted of a frilly belly shirt and assless chaps.

I hesitated in confusion for not even a full second, but in that time he struck. I was too flabbergasted to mount a defense, but I was thankfully saved by Jiro. His own sword snaked in to swat away the cross-dresser's overhead chop. I managed to regain my composure in that instant and slashed out as I pulled my katana, but I was too slow and he easily hopped out of reach.

I muttered "Thanks Jiro."

"Hmm."

Not a second later there were two more surges of Reiatsu and two more Arrancar made themselves known, coming to rest side by side a handful of yards away. One was enormous, a good head and a half over me and twice as broad with a rough scowl overshadowed by a tusked helmet. The other one looked almost childlike in comparison, something of a waif really. After a second I recognized him as the one I'd shot at the beginning of the ambush, a fact that gave me a subtle trill of satisfaction.

The big one rumbled out in a bass voice "Dammit Charlotte, we were supposed to attack all at once!"

The cross dresser answered the giant in a coolly even tone "It's not my fault if you two can't keep up with the beautiful elegance of my attack."

"Keep up? You were early, you fruit!" He roared back, stomping one foot in rage.

"Oh, what a burden it is to be cursed with such pig headed and ugly companions. Such is the curse of such loveliness I suppose…" He complained to no one in particular while pressing his hand to his forehead in what I hoped to be mock-exasperation.

The giant fumed and looked ready to launch on another tirade but was cut off when the short one in the tiger hat raised a hand and clearly stated "Enough, both of you. The element of surprise is lost, squabbling over it is childish and pointless."

There was not command in his tone, but the other two murmured a begrudging assent and turned their attention back to us.

While all this was going on, I turned to Jiro and whispered "Switch to Mandarin for now Jiro."

"Okay." He replied in badly accented Mandarin Chinese.

I nodded. Switching languages is a handy trick for keeping information from enemies, not to mention the tendency to psych a foe out. "Good. We should finish this up as fast as we can. We don't want Ikkaku and Mitsuko to wait too long for us, the Espada might decide to get involved if it comes to that."

Jiro simply grunted in response, declaring his agreement.

"You should be able to take the drag queen, and I'm pretty sure I can take the giant and the one in the silly hat if I keep my distance, or at least drag it out until you finish up and can come help. Agreed?"

"No."

I blinked, genuinely surprised by my habitually silent friend, so much so I stuttered when I replied "E-excuse me?"

"I said no. Your plan is bad."

I furrowed my brow, wondering where the glaring tactical oversight lay. I responded slightly despondently "Then what do you recommend?"

"Both of us are tired and hurt. We should stick together, cover each other's backs. We don't know what these guys can do, so we need to watch out."

This was the most talkative I'd seen Jiro in months, and hearing him pipe up reassured me somewhat. Smiling slightly, I replied "Then by all means, lead the way."

Jiro didn't waste a second and lunged forward as quick as a cobra. He worked the effeminate man's guard down low, raining blows down like a battering storm before twisting his sword and forcing his foe's blade into the ground.

I saw my chance and leapfrogged over Jiro's half-crouched back and drove the heel of my foot into prettyboy's temple, pushing him back. I danced in a complicated pattern of strikes, each one ringing off of his Zanpakutou. Still dazed from my head strike, he couldn't see through the feint I threw at his head. I stepped in and kicked at his leg, catching him in the back of the knee and sending him the prone. I leveraged my elevated position and brought the pommel of my sword onto the nest of curls he called hair, knocking him out.

The others weren't idle and rushed at me, the large one sweeping in wide powerful swipes while the smaller one circled around to my exposed back.

But, thankfully, Jiro was there, holding back the Arrancar's assault with his own superlative swordplay. I ducked a horizontal chop and threaded a Flash Step behind me and landed in an aggressive charge behind the short Arrancar.

The shorter one whipped around as fast as a thought, a solid guard already in place long before I'd even swung. My attack made a numb tink on impact, having no force behind it. I hadn't planned to strike him, only get him to turn his back to his original opponent.

Jiro now had his chance. A lesser man would've simply stabbed the shorter man in the heart and been done with it, but that would have left a still enraged giant at his back, so my friend managed to kill two birds with one stone. He dropped his sword, grabbed the man's ponytail and the fringe of his helmet for leverage and yanked, easily lifting the smaller man over his head and flinging him like a ragdoll at his companion.

Jiro wasn't done yet. He scooped up his sword and was following directly behind his impromptu missile. The giant gingerly caught his ally and set himself to receive Jiro's charge, but just as my friend got within reach, he Flashed out of the way, leaving the two Arrancar mildly confused.

Then they saw me, my own purple Reiatsu mixing with the raw surging power of the Kido I was charging. From the moment their eyes were off of me, I'd been chanting an incantation. But our timing was off, Jiro had moved too fast or I'd been too slow, but I was only halfway through the spell by the time he ducked out of the way "-Ye who bears the name of Man! On the walls of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus!"

I saw fear on their faces and they desperately summoned Cero orbs, the one in the giant's hand a pale blue and the other a light red. They tensed up to fire as I hastened my speech.

"In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens! Way of Destruction 63, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

I heard the rupture of the Ceros go off before I was deafened by the roar of my own attack and blinded by an actinic flash of blue light from the pair of expanding flames that scoured the sand and lit up the night. I lost all sense of Reiatsu, everything was buried in my own spell.

It was over in a little over a second, one moment the air was a writhing torrent of blue fire and the next I was looking over a glazed black sea of smoking glass. I let out a breath and flexed my hands, wincing momentarily at the red patches on my palms. I took a step back and faltered slightly. Jiro stepped in to help but I waved him off.

"You alright Kaiaki?" rumbled out Jiro coolly.

"Y-yeah. Just tired."

"Good, because you missed."

I looked at him confusion before he pointed behind me. I whirled around to see my two combatants standing not too far off, neither of them nearly as dead as I hoped them to be.

They had not escaped unscathed however. The larger one's left arm had been reduced to a withered and blackened husk and most of his outfit had been charred off. The tiger one appeared to only have some light scorching to his pants and jacket as well as a few burst heat blisters on his face. That fact annoyed me somewhat until he spoke "N-nice trick Shini- Shiniga-, Shinigami. But you were… too slow." His voice was rough and coarse, punctuated with coughs and ragged gasps. "Your distraction should have moved… slower so you could finish. You let us ha- have… an opening."

I sneered "And you shouldn't have breathed in when I fired. You seared your lungs; I'm amazed you have the breath to stand, much less mock me."

The big one interjected "Don't underestimate us Shinigami!"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, you're done. Your friend is unconscious, both of you are grievously injured, and you haven't touched us yet. Leave now and I might be stupid enough to let you live." I pointed my sword at them as I glared, adding just a little emphasis to my point.

I had been expecting them to run, or waver, or at least look grimly determined. So I wasn't at all prepared for when they said "We serve His Majesty Barragan Luisenbarn." And then they smiled; the big one with an open lip grin and the smaller one with a subtle curve of the lip. I had no idea what this meant, but my gut told me it couldn't be anything good.

At the same time, they cried out "Bite off, _Tigre Estoque_!" "Trample, _Mamut_!"

For a moment they were obscured in opposing crimson and blue light bright enough to force me to turn my gaze. When I looked back, they were changed. The smaller one had become striped with yellow fur at the joints with his sword replaced by three squared off blades, two mounted on each wrist and one from the end of his elongated ponytail. The other one had grown even more enormous, easily topping twelve feet and half that broad, as well as sprouting a thick mat of green fur. His face was now dominated by a pair of sweeping tusks from his helmet as well as a long, serpentine trunk.

I gaped "Resurreccion heals you?"

The grinning one in the tiger hat answered "And it makes us more powerful, Shinigami!" He turned to his companion "Nirgge, you take the chatty one."

"Fine Vega." Rumbled the elephant man. He stepped forward and whipped his head, his trunk expanding grossly into a lashing whip.

Having not expected that, his attack caught me squarely in the stomach and sent me flying like a hurled stone. I impacted a poorly placed rock formation, shattering it to shards and landing me in an unceremonious heap.

I groaned and shook my head, somehow still conscious. I took a brief scan of my surroundings, trying to pinpoint the elephant's location, when I became aware of an expanding shadow underneath me.

With a shouted curse I rolled to the side and kipped up, narrowly avoiding the falling Arrancar that smashed what remained of the formation. He whipped his head to the side, his trunk uncoiling into a snaring cross. I Flashed back hastily and landed with my balance off, giving him another chance to swing his snout like a writhing club.

I ducked low, but the thing's movements were difficult to predict and it clipped me in the shoulder with enough force to send me sprawling. Reflex kicked in and I was somehow able to land in a crouch that I managed to kick off into a Flash Step that ended with me hurtling at his exposed mid-section. I unsheathed my sword into a wicked cross that struck him in the armpit and proceeded to drag across his furred torso in a useless series of sparks.

"Goddamn Hierro!" I cried out as I slid to a halt on his other flank, annoyance clear on my features.

He let out a strong booming laugh. "So you know of Hierro then Shinigami? When I'm in my Resurreccion form, mine becomes almost as strong as an Espadas!" he recoiled his trunk and whipped it back at me in a strike so powerful it blasted a furrow in the sand a yard deep.

I sidestepped it easily and then stepped back in, planting a foot on the appendage and stabbed down with everything I had. My sword glanced off but managed to slice a narrow line through a wrinkle in his trunk. My victory was short live however as he forcefully retracted it, pulling the ground out from under my foot.

He coiled his nose up and reared back for another strike, oblivious to the damage I'd inflicted.

It was at that moment I formulated my plan, and smiled with dark certainty. I Flashed forward, beneath the reach of his attack and slid beneath his legs, propping up to my feet behind him. He started to laboriously turn about when I quickly called out "Way of Binding 40, Living Mist!" Thick pink fog billowed out of my sleeves and wrapped around him like a clutching blanket so thick I could barely discern his huge formt.

"What is this?" He shouted, a tinge of worry in his voice.

I spoke, trying to inject a haughty sneer into my voice. "Living Mist. This fog will cling to you and slow your movements, eventually pinning you down until you cannot even move." I tensed, getting ready to dodge.

"What did I say about underestimating me Shinigami!" He whirled, his trunk swinging around him in a frenzy as he tried to blindly strike at me. I dodged back, easily out of the way of his assault until he finally ceases, a heavy pant escaping his mouth from the exertion of resisting my fog.

I darted forward and dove into a roll, laying hands on the end of the monster's trunk. It was cold and heavy, stricken with narrow cracks and dried scales. I gave it an experimental squeeze and looked up at the beast furtively, hoping my guess had been right. My luck held out when he offered no reaction, save to continue scanning the mist for any sign of my presence. I was right; he couldn't feel anything with his trunk.

I mumbled quietly "Let's see if you have a Hierro here. Way of Destruction 33, Blue Fire Crash Down!" and planted my hand over the end of his trunk, funneling the entirety of the blue flame down it.

The result was immediate and spectacular. His long trunk bulged obscenely, in a few spots the glow of the flame shining through the gray flesh before the flame traveled all the way up to his sinus, burned through capillaries and airways and exploded out of his head in bloody fountains. Sapphire heat blazed out his mouth and eyes, setting his fur alight as tongues of flame licked out of his ears and nose. He didn't even get a chance to scream.

And all at once it was over. The giant was dead and burning and I was still on my feet. I was more than a little surprised my gambit had worked, and I didn't even want to think about how lucky I'd been this whole trip. I didn't have long to ponder though, as I felt a large spike of Reiatsu just over a dune.

I sprinted up the steep hill, pulling my Zanpakutou as I crested it. What I saw surprised me.

Vega was still transformed, but he was transfixed by what looked like an asterisk of white light which he strained and flexed against. Not too far off, Jiro was on the ground, a dark trail of crimson dyeing the sand behind him.

I was at his side in a Flash, propping him up to a sitting position. Blood leaked from his mouth in narrow streams, but he still managed to choke out "Hello Kaiaki."

I didn't respond, not trusting my voice. Instead I pulled aside his robes and inspected the injury.

One of the bastard's arm blades had slid between his ribs and torn into the liver, flooding his system with toxins it was in no condition to deal with. The only thing I knew to do here was to get someone who actually knew what they were doing here as fast as possible or, failing that, to get him to that person.

I got ready to move, but then remembered one more job that needed doing.

I stepped over to Vega, his form trembling with his efforts to escape. When I caught his eye, he started to chuckle. "Is that idiot alive?" He was trying to sound confident, but I picked up an undercurrent of fear to his voice.

I tried to keep my voice level when I said "Yes he is."

"I'm impressed. When he started that chant, I got worried, so I drove my blade into his chest, but he still managed to finish it and hit me with this." His eyes rolled around in a crude gesture to the Six Rod Prison.

"Jiro is quite dedicated."

"He should've abandoned it though, maybe kept up his duel."

"You're probably right."

There was a moment of silence before he quietly said "Are you going to kill me now?"

"Yes." I nodded solemnly, meeting his gaze.

"Heh, some noble Shinigami. Your opponent is at your mercy, utterly helpless, his life in your hands, and you're going to take it?"

I nodded again. "That is correct."

He closed his eyes, a defiant tremor entering his voice "Feh, you're no better than the Hollow you fight."

"I never claimed to be."

It took one stroke. Just one to separate his head from his shoulders and let it fall to the ground in a puff of dusty sand and a dry thud.

* * *

Jiro passed out no less than five minutes into our trip, something of a blessing for me as he finally stopped squirming, but a drastically bad sign medically.

Thankfully, we encountered no Hollow on our trip, a prospect I was actively dreading.

I touched down in the basin after around seven minutes of Flash Stepping and collapsed, Jiro rolling off my shoulder in a heap.

"Captain!" Hinamori is at my side in an instant, helping me up. I turn to offer thanks and notice a hastily slung bandage over her left eye.

I must've made a face or gagged because Hinamori recoiled and nervously touched it. "O-oh right, my eye got damaged fighting Poww, but I'm fine." She offered a wan smile.

Ikkaku jutted in "Yeah, what took you so long anyway Captain? Me and Momo been sitting here for the last ten minutes waiting for you and that sad sack to finish up. You need to start being more timely."

I shot him a glare for the insult and started to shout out for Yamada but noticed him already crouched over Jiro, rubbing some unguent on his voided ribs. I extended my senses outward and found the Espada exactly where he'd been left. I sighed and asked "How's everyone else?"

"Bored, but unharmed and our prisoner is still peacefully sleeping." Mused Ayesegawa, clearly agitated from his own lack of participation in the recent battles. Mitsuko gave me an enthusiastic nod, confirming Yumichika's statement.

I asked Mitsuko. "How long until the Garganta opens?"

She rolled up her sleeve "Oh, about-" but she was cut off by a rending of space and the howling vacuum winds as the Garganta tore into being. She finished "About now!"

I shouted to be heard over the wind. "Okay, Yumichika and Mitsuko handle the prisoner, Ikkaku you carry Jiro. Switch to me if you get tired. Now let's go home!"

I was met with a chorus of affirmations, all of them excited. Grinning, I took two steps towards the Garganta when I felt it.

An explosion of Reiatsu, far off but powerful nonetheless. And then he was in front of me. Impossible, a breath ago he was a more than a mile away. Nothing could move that fast, nothing.

He sat on a throne of malformed bones, a skull in each hand mounted over the armrests. He was old, ancient even, with ragged scars over his eye and chin and a bushy white moustache the same color as his plumed hair. Mounted on top of his head was what at first appeared to be a crown, but was actually his mask fragment.

He spoke in a booming baritone deep enough to shake my bones. "You won't be escaping this day children, not after what you've done."

And then he released his Reiatsu, crushing me like an avalanche.


	19. Holding Grudges

Once, when I was a child, my parents took me and my sister to Rukong District 13, a seaside village. My Father was a moneylender, and one of his clients had opted to pay off his debt with the trade of a boat, which my Father intended to sell and give his family an impromptu vacation while he was at it.

Unfortunately for him the boat didn't sell immediately, but fortunately for me it gave me more than ample time to sail it. I'd learned how to pilot and operate a boat from my Uncle, a river fisherman. Sailing the craft was something my Father encouraged as it gave potential buyers a chance to see that the vessel was, in fact, seaworthy.

It was our third day by the sea when I took the boat out with only my sister in tow and a pair of fishing rods.

Unsurprisingly, a storm rolled in that caught both of us by surprise. Were either of us mariners and not absentminded children, we probably would have seen it coming, but we didn't. We ended up smack in the middle of it.

We were out in those writhing, raging waters for no less than two hours. I was at the helm, impotently trying to bring us through the worst of it while my sister stood behind me with an eerie calm. I cast a glance off our starboard side and beheld a wave as large as anything I'd ever seen.

Petrified, all I could do was stare aghast as this wall of water crested and descended on my little vessel like a divine punishment.

All I remember is the sound of cracking wood, my sister shouting my name, and then I was surrounded by the fizzing sea.

It was there, under that disaster of a wave, that I felt a crushing heaviness. It felt like the world sat on my chest, grinding my ribs to dust and smashing up my organs to pulp even as my heart hammered in an arrhythmic disharmony. My brain crackled and burned, sparks of pain retreating to my eardrums and eyes as blood warm water filled my aching lungs. I spasmed and shook, grabbing out at nothing and shrieking mutely.

I mention this simply because that moment of crushing weight is the only thing I can reasonably compare Barragan's Reiatsu to.

It exploded off of him in a widening ring, leveling the dunes and whipping air into a frenzy. I was forced to take a step back but was otherwise able to keep my balance against the sudden push and the tightness in my chest.

I heard a shout from behind me and spun to see Mitsuko being blown back like a leaf on the wind. Without a moment's hesitation I Flashed over to her, gingerly catching her with a muffled grunt.

The moment I had her the Old Man burst into a burning pillar of crimson that reached high into the sky and parted the clouds, disappearing into the night.

"Kaiaki, what the hell is that?" She yelled to be heard over the wind and brushed at errant hairs that snapped at her eyes.

I didn't answer. I was transfixed by the display. Ever since I'd first felt his presence, there was a niggling feeling in the back of my mind that I couldn't quite place, some latent recognition that bounced around in my thoughts. I didn't mention it because it'd seemed unimportant, but it had come to the fore when the Arrancar had appeared and struck us with his Reiatsu. That recognition solidified when I saw that pillar of scarlet energy and remembered seeing it before.

I shook out of my stupor. "Bad, it's very bad. Get everyone into the Garganta, drag them if you have to. If you have to leave someone behind, leave Wendy. You'll know your chance when you see it." I gave my directions crisply, trying to present a brave front but I'm sure my face betrayed my terror.

"What're you going to do?"

I grimaced "I'm gonna try and piss him off." Without missing a beat, I Flashed directly in front of the man, looking down at his sitting form with my greater height. He smirked at me behind his curtain of red energy, not offering any words.

I smirked back. "It's been a long time, King in Rags and Tatters."

His smug look sloughed off in an instant and was replaced with surprised anger. His Reiatsu shut off like a faucet, its absence almost as jarring as its sudden appearance. He stood up and sneered "How do you know that name, Shinigami?" His voice was tight, restrained.

I ignored a hard lump of fear in my gut and was somehow able to keep the trembling from my tone as I answered. "Your Reiatsu's the same as it always was. But are you don't remember me then? I'm hurt."

He snorted loudly. "I'm supposed to remember the face of every pitiful Shingami I come across? Feh, like I could be bothered to care about-"

"I was the one on Mt. Aterrorizado. I'm the one who gave you that scar." I tapped my thumb to my chin.

His eyes widened and he glared liquid hate at me. "What did you say?" His fists tightened.

I snorted "Fine, I'll explain it slowly for you. Many years ago; me, a large man in purple, a short Chinese man, and about twelve other Shinigami came and broke apart your little court. Killed all your subordinates and sent you screaming into the wastes clutching at what was left of your mask. You haven't forgotten that, have you?"

In a terrifyingly swift motion he plunged his hand into his skeletal throne, gripped something and then hauled it out, scattering the piece of furniture into a disparate pile of bones. The item itself proved to be an absurdly large axe, the blade easily as wide as he was tall but he seemed unperturbed by the weight as hefted it over his shoulder like it was a willow branch. "Fate truly smiles upon the Royal then. I not only get to slay one of the ants who slighted me in the past but I get to destroy his men as well, all while fulfilling my duty to Aizen. Truly a glorious day." He smiled a cruel, mocking smile.

I then did maybe the most recklessly stupid thing I'd done the whole trip, I laughed. Slow at first, but quickly segueing into a body shuddering cackle. Barragan kept up his smile, but tensely forced out "Did I say something funny, Shinigami?"

I sighed, "A few funny things actually. One; the idea of you killing anybody here is laughable in and of itself, especially me. Two; we're in Hueco Mundo, it's always night here fool." He tensed up, but I kept my composure. "Three; The fact that after all these years, you're still on that majesty kick is the most hilarious thing I've heard in months. You bow at the feet of another and obey his every decree while poncing about on a throne with your sycophants while declaring 'I am the king because I wear the crown.' Face it King in Rags and Tatters, at best you are a deluded egomaniac that is tolerated for his usefulness."

Pain, sudden and blaring. My vision swam as I became aware of the fact I was sailing over the sand, Barragan standing where I had been not even a moment ago, arm outstretched in a punch. I didn't even register his movement. There was no blur, no flicker of Reiatsu. Not even the sand was disturbed. Nothing could be the fast, it was unreal.

I flipped to my feet, faltered, and rolled to a stop on my back. I snapped open my eyes to see a white soled boot stomping down on my face. On instinct, I skittered away and narrowly avoided the crushing blow, an explosion of sand rocketing up from the impact.

Barragan's face was a cruel mask of fury. Gone was the elderly slouch to his posture, he stood tall and ferocious. His mouth had split into a gap-toothed gnash of rage and his one good eye darted about murderously. "You worthless little peon! _Cero_!" A red orb of energy gathered in his palm and then released into a widening cone of devastation, vaporizing sand and baking air.

I Flashed to the side, rolled and came up with _Bakugekiki_ released and shouldered into an aim. Before I realized it fully the air was alive with screaming shot.

I expected the attacks to bounce off of his Hierro, but that wasn't the case. With almost casual ease he seemed to move like a flickering flame, darting in between the shots with mere inches worth of movement.

Undeterred, I broke into a sprint, keeping up a heavy barrage of fire that missed badly but managed to pin him in place. I positioned myself on top of a dune and fired a high explosive blast that detonated the sand in front of him, caking him in grit and making him sputter.

Having earned a respite I Flashed aside and got behind cover of a conveniently placed rock. I tucked my weapon under my arm and pressed my hands into a seal, whispering "Way of Binding 12, _Ambush Flare_!"

No sooner had I finished than I detected Barragan's presence just on the other side of the stony outcrop. I ducked just in time to avoid a sweeping axe blade that neatly sliced through stone like it wasn't even there. The top went spiraling off somewhere as he swept again, the blade whistling just past my nose. I faltered back and shouted "Release!"

A thick web of Kido energy materialized in the air, entangling Barragan's limbs and body. He strained against it, shouting "What is this?"

I Flashed back a short distance, calling out "A trap King! Now let's see you dodge. Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and-"

At that Barragan screamed, letting out a violent susurration of Reiatsu that vaporized the parts of the net that entangled him. I felt him charge Reiatsu for a moment and aborted my incantation to dodge the vicious downward chop that came my way. The force of it was enough to completely bury the head in the sand. I landed and spun, hoping to sight in on him as he tried to free his blade.

He was gone already, and for a fraction of a second I hesitated. Foolish.

I felt a monstrous hand clamp down on my head from behind and lift up. I struggled against it, but the vice-grip tightened and I heard an un-encouraging creak resonated through my skull, so I chose to remain still.

He spun me around, bringing me close enough to notice the smell of old beer and rotting meat that lingered around him. "You took away my throne, my soldiers, my kingdom, and you even tried to take my life! And now you dare mock me! How dare you peasant! Learn your-"

While he talked I flipped up my weapon, pressed the barrel to his cheekbone, and squeezed the trigger.

The attack was… odd. The shot materialized in the chamber, rocketed down the barrel, and exploded from the muzzle as normal, but the odd part is that it happened so slowly I was aware of it all. Barragan simply tilted his head out of the way of the blast, letting it harmlessly rocket into the sky and hopefully ruin a hollow's day somewhere.

He let out a mangled roar of outrage and wheeled me over his head, slamming me face first into the sand. I grunted in pain as hot copper flowed into my mouth from a shattered nose and for a moment was grateful that was my only injury. I planted my palms on the ground and kicked my feet trying to slide out of his grip, but the old bastard was strong.

I let out a muffled curse when he started to grind my face into the dust. "You cannot escape me Shinigami. Telling me your identity was a mistake; if it weren't for that I would have simply killed you. Instead you will suffer the agonies of a thousand deaths for what you have done here, for what you have done to me. Such is the fate of any who choose to stand before me." A threatening edge entered his tone as his grip subtly tightened. "But first, I want you to call me Majesty."

I mumbled my voice muffled by sand "Vay od detuctun fuh,"

"What was that?" He lifted me up, turning my head slightly so he could look me in the eye.

I finished the chant "_Pale Lightning_." Before he could react a searing bolt of white electricity blew from my upturned finger and tore through his shoulder. The beast's grip slackened momentarily as he howled, and I was able to thread a mad Flash Step that left me lying in the sand but still out of the monster's grip.

He clutched his burn and screamed in rage, not pain. He turned at me, the raw hate in his gaze almost feeling palpable. His voice resounded "I WILL NOT LET THIS INSULT STAND, DIE YOU- Graah!" His rant was interrupted as a Shot of Red Fire lanced in and detonated on his back.

I sprang to my feet and immediately regretted it as a wave of dizziness washed over me, forcing me to lean on my Zanpakutou. Barragan was clutching at a burned section of his robe, a pained grimace on his face.

His mouth split to cry out something but was cut off again when Ikkaku ended a Flash Step squarely in front of his face, swinging his Shikai in a wicked arc. Once again the blow seemed to slow down just enough to Barragan to dodge it, giving him ample opportunity to counterattack with a short jab.

Yumichika materialized behind the Arrancar, petulantly saying "Sorry about this Captain, but you looked like you could use a little help." He slashed at his legs with a wide fan of blades. The attack grated noisily off of his Hierro, but he shouted at the contact nonetheless.

Mitsuko landed next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and helping me with my balance. "Easy, easy."

I gasped out between shuddering breaths. "I told you to get through the Garganta."

She smirked at me. "We did, and then we came back. We lucked out, the Garganta is really short this time. You can almost see from one end the other. We dropped Hanatarou and Jiro off and then we came back for you. Just stay put, we can take care of this guy." She pulled her Zanpakutou "Rhyme with me, _Senkyoku_!"

Before it could protest she had launched herself forward, gliding to a stop near Barragan's exposed calf. She slashed out, confusion painting her face when she found her blow slowing down like mine did. Barragan coiled his leg out of the way and slammed her full force in the chest, sending her careening away.

His attention elsewhere, Yumichika and Ikkaku struck but had their blows fended back by Barragan's obscenely swift axe. The Arrancar managed to fluidly switch from guard to attack and started lashing out at them both, withering their guard with vicious chops and strikes. He roared out "I'm going to destroy every last one of you pathetic wretches! DIE!"

This wasn't working. Barragan was enraged, not thinking straight, and he was still holding us back. If he started thinking tactically, or even worse activated his Resurreccion we would be finished.

I took a brief scan for Hinamori and picked her up a couple hundred yards away, probably waiting for an opportunity to use her Kido. I Flashed over to her in one step, landing next to her with a jolt of surprise.

"Captain, what're you doing?"

"I need your help. Can you use _Winter's Chill_?"

She pondered for a second and said "Yes, but why?"

"Good, I need you to simulcast it with me. Hold on." I turned to the side and closed my eyes, thinking as loudly as I could "_Mitsuko, get everyone away from Barragan in twenty-five seconds, no sooner, no later._" I hoped Mitsuko was reading my mind as usual, otherwise we'd kill everyone. "Come on." I Flashed away.

She landed a moment after me. I turned to her and quickly said "Start casting."

"B-but won't we hurt our allies?"

"Trust me."

I cut off any further argument by dropping into my pose and slowly began working my hands through the katas, Hinamori mirroring my movements. I slowly started the incantation, enunciating clearly and sharply so as not to foul the spell. "Mirrors float upon the stars, shadows short and the sky dies early. Water to steel, words to flame, and the white hare hunts the red fox! Infant suckles at famine's breast, all things wither as old man cries. Gaze on this ruined paradise and know the mercy of your laughter! Way of Destruction 70, _Winter's Chill_!"

Our hands shot forward alongside a tide of razor ice astride howling wind that ripped up the sands into a whirlwind before it was all entombed in a mass of glittering crystal. The spell traveled quickly, washing the landscape in one instant and then freezing it the next, covering a wide spread in front of me in a frozen wasteland. I gaped at it, casting a sidelong glance at my Lieutenant. With this spell I was capable of maybe a third as much coverage, the rest had all been Hinamori.

She looked up at me with a weary smile. "Did we do it?"

I could feel him in it, alive but constrained for the moment. "I think so. Let's go." I tilted my head in the direction of the Garganta. "The others will catch up." And I broke into a sprint.

She flagged behind a moment before catching up and protesting "Shouldn't we go check on Madarame and Kisaragi and Ayesagawa? They could've gotten caught in the ice."

"We don't have time to waste." I replied crisply.

"What?" she cried, sounding scandalized. "Captain, it is not a waste of time to help comrades, especially when it was your attack that injured them!"

I turned to her, my brow furrowed in annoyance. "I know that."

"Then why are we leaving them there!?" She slid to a halt.

"We're not, they're fine!" I answered as I grinded to a halt, a little anger in my voice.

"W-what?"

I gestured to our side as the other three materialized next to us, all of them looking a little sweater but otherwise unharmed. Mitsuko chimed in "What's wrong, why'd you stop?"

Hinamori stared at them in stunned silence "Oh. But… how did-"

"We're leaving." I kicked off with a slight twist, bringing up a whirl of sand. I felt the rest of them behind me by a narrow margin.

We touched down at the Garganta after mere moments. Gazing into it I could see our destination floating in the abyss not even a full minute's travel in. I resisted the urge to simply dive through it headfirst and decided to see to the others. Mitsuko sprinted through it first, closely followed by Yumichika and Ikkaku moving side-by-side.

Hinamori was coming up when I felt a pulse of Reiatsu alongside a thunderous roar of rage. Barragan was free.

I spun, leveling my weapon over Hinamori's shoulder, shouted "Down!" and fired.

I lucked out. The pulse had ruined her footing, making her fall to the ground in a sprawl. My shot sailed over her and slammed into Barragan directly over the sternum just as he slid to a stop from his Sonido. I'd observed how he dodged and moved, and I'd taken the guess that he would go after the closest target.

The old man stumbled back, clutching at the smoking crater on his chest. I sprung forward while keeping up a mad spray of suppression fire, grabbed Hinamori by the sash, and threw her into the Garganta without comment, never taking my eyes off of the Arrancar.

Once I was certain of my Lieutenant's safety I vaulted back, spinning in midair to keep up my barrage.

I felt myself pass into the Garganta as Barragan recovered from my assault and rushed forward. His arm shot into the Garganta and swiped at my feet, coming up short by not even a palm's width. Four or so inches that saved my life.

I rolled to a halt on a platform of Reishi, looking back the way I'd come. Barragan stood fuming just outside the Garganta. The space was wide enough, but for some reason he was reluctant to come in. He growled, his voice somehow clear over the wind. "You know two of my names Shinigami, tell me yours."

I stood up "Why do you care?"

"So that I may tell my allies to bring no harm to you, that shall be a joy that only I am permitted to know."

I offered a glib smirk and spat"Ha. You couldn't kill me two hundred years ago, and you can't kill me now you pathetic King of Nothing. You want to know my name, I'll tell you while I stand over your dissolving corpse."

I expected an outburst, some sort of display of rage or power. Instead, his mask of fury dissolved into a look of subtle hatred. He pressed his palm to his chest, directly over my impact point. His hand came away bloody as a vicious smile spread on his scarred face.

That look froze my blood and set me on edge. I considered running, but I couldn't shake the feeling that turning my back to him was a bad idea.

He pressed his palm towards me, and I could barely hear him mutter "_Gran Ray Cero_."

Somehow through the baffling screen of Reishi in-between us, I was still able to feel the gathering of energy in his palm. I skittered to the side a moment before it ignited, but I still saw it easily.

A solid column of undulating, blood red energy exploded away from him, cracking my platform and enforcing order on the Garganta with the raw power, enacting an eerie calm for just a moment.

I felt a thrill of triumph at having evaded Barragan's final attack before I saw where the attack was going.

The crimson energy crashed through the other portal, tearing apart the bowels of the 12th Division Headquarters in a deafening explosion, destroying the machines that held the gate open.

"No!" I turned back towards the nearest gate as it started to last thing I saw was Barragan Luisenbarn booming with bitter laughter before the teeth of the Garganta thudded shut, trapping me in the howling void of middlespace.


	20. Trapped in Forever

I would like to be able to say that I was composed and reasonable when I realized my situation; that I kept my cool and was able to think logically about how to get out of this. Unfortunately I spent the better part of my first hour trapped screaming, cursing, stumbling around, and, I'm not too proud to admit, weeping openly.

Once that was taken care of, I sat down on a platform and started to think, something that was actually much harder than it sounds. I was still injured, badly. I still bore some of the aches and pains from my fight with Hardoulin, and the strain of dueling with no less than five Arrancar in the last hour, one of them an Espada at that, had taken a serious toll. I was coming to realize this as the adrenaline rush wore off and the resulting sluggishness frayed at what was left of my nerves.

If I stayed sitting for too long I'd fall asleep and the platform beneath my feet would crumble. Waiting for the Science Bureau to open the Garganta again could take anywhere from minutes to months by my perceptions, according to the wacky rules of time and space the Middlespace followed. That and there was no guarantee that the machines to open it hadn't been destroyed by Barragan's Cero. In my fatigued haze I was able to come up with just one plan; Walk.

And that's just what I did. For what seemed like days I trudged along, my body running on automatic. For the first few hours I was grateful for the cold wind since it numbed my injuries, but soon enough I was huddled up in my cloak and Haori, struggling for every little bit of warmth I could gather. I ate as I walked, pressing hard biscuits, salted meat, and dried fruit onto a spongy tongue. The little water that I had was frozen by the time I got to it, forcing me to summon a low level Kido to heat it. I considered using the same spell to warm myself, but the strain of casting the spell almost made me pass out right then and there.

When staying awake was no longer an option, I created the sturdiest platform I could with what was left of my energy and collapsed, completely drained. A handful of hours later I was snapped back awake by a sudden crack that reverberated through my body.

I sat up to see the lion's share of my platform crack off and begin to flake away. A curse was half formed on my lips when I felt the rest of it list perilously to the side. Reacting wholly on instinct, I leapt aside to get to what my scattered mind hoped was safety. It wasn't until I wondered why the platform I'd just left seemed to be moving that I realized I was falling. No one's ever accused me of waking up quickly.

I twisted in the air and focused, willing a platform to come into being beneath me. A hard white surface crackled to existence then shuddered with a violent crack when I slammed bodily into it. I grunted in pain and then arched my back as burning fire danced through my bad shoulder. I rolled to a side started to hiss in pain, glancing aside just in time to see the evaporating remains of my impromptu roost hurtle past and into nothingness.

"Well, at least this beats the alternative." I muttered to myself. I experimentally tweaked my shoulder and was hit with a bolt of agony. Dislocated, again.

I let out a harsh cry of pain as I hauled on my forearm, forcibly yanking the joint back into the proper place with a loud pop. I laid there in agony for a moment before trying my shoulder again to find that moving the joint hurt, but was tolerable.

"Could've been worse." I said to myself in as cheery a voice I could muster as I stood up. "Could've rolled off in my sleep and fallen forever, could've froze to death. All in all not a bad rest I'd…" I trailed off as a sudden hoarseness crept into my voice and my words were overwhelmed with a whooping, grating cough.

I fell to a knee as the coughing fit took over me, wracking my whole body with shuddering hacks and wheezes. This went on for a solid minute before I felt something cold and wet splat onto my palm.

My thoughts immediately went to a punctured lung, but what I saw in my hand was actually much worse; a thick gob of phlegm, white with veins of a rich royal purple.

I knew what this was, this was Reishi Poisoning, something that only happens to people who travel through a Garganta a great deal or work in the research bureau synthesizing mod-souls and other constructs. Raw Reishi gets into the body and causes your own Reiatsu to start to prematurely dissolve the body, like what happens when a Shinigami dies in Soul Society. To put it in layman's terms, the body starts to rot from the inside out, and the colored phlegm is a side effect of that.

I started running over treatments in my head. Good nutrition and bed rest were on the top of that list, but more important than that was removal from the environment that caused it. Since that was impossible, I settled for ripping off a strip of my cloak and wrapping it around my face. For some reason I thought this would help filter out the Reishi particles I was breathing, which anyone can tell you wouldn't work. Panic not being a rational thing however, I did so and went on my merry way.

After more hours of travel, I started to sweat heavily. Beads of it dripped down my brow and matted my hair to my head. Odd, especially in a place as cold as the Middlespace.

I knew this was the result of a fever, the second stage of Reishi Poisoning. I took a deep breath and wiped at my brow. After doing so I paused, staring at my arm perplexed.

I'd done the motion with my bad arm, the one that I'd dislocated earlier, and hadn't felt a thing. No pain, no stiffness, nothing.

Panicking slightly, I rolled up my arm and pinched the skin of my wrist, feeling nothing aside from a subtle pressure at the site. I moved up a bit and tried again, getting the same result. I dug my fingernail into the soft flesh there with enough force to draw blood and I still felt no pain.

Numbness, the fourth symptom. I'd progressed completely beyond the other two. Thinking desperately I went over the symptoms in my head. First, colored ejecta from the lungs, second, a high fever, fourth, loss of pain receptors. The third symptom eluded me. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I needed to know this; I **knew** I knew this. How could I forget something so simple, what was wrong with me?!

(FYI, the third symptom is memory lapse, if that wasn't obvious.)

I started to run, for no reason other than the desire suddenly struck me that I needed to get out of there. I had no idea where I was going, or even if there was a place to go to in this windy hell. All I knew was that I had to go.

I must have gone a good mile and a half before I tripped on my own feet, grinding to a halt on hastily built floor of energy.

Lying there on the cold ground with wind and nothingness whipping around me, for some reason I started to laugh. Not a subtle, slow building chuckle either. I just exploded into a full on, tears streaming down my cheeks, gasping for breath, head thrown back and eyes wild cackle of fearless abandon.

It was all just so damnably perfect. I could picture it now, years from now, a teacher in the Soul Academy would tell the story of Kaiaki Yushago to a room of fresh faced boys and girls. "He was the successor to the traitor Aizen." He would say. "As well as an experience old soldier who was finally able to make the grade to officer after decades of dedicated and thankless service, and became a Captain no less! When he was promoted he brought a handful of diamond-in-the-rough types with him who deserved to be there more than anyone, and in his first week in office he managed to ferret out corruption in his men and earn the begrudging respect of one of his peers. Why, he was even selected for a dangerous and vital mission over his more experience and powerful fellow Captains!"

"Wow!" the students would exclaim "What happened?"

And the smiling professor would respond "He got his ass kicked by a giant frog and an old man before getting poisoned to death in the universe's hallway, that's what!"

It was all just too much for me, the fighting, the stress, the injuries, and the fever from the poison wasn't helping either. All I could do was laugh, if I didn't I would've hurled myself off that platform and waited for release.

I don't know when I started walking. All I know is that at some point I looked down and noticed that my feet were sliding along in a staggered shuffle. I remember thinking how nice that was and then my mind just retreated to somewhere else.

When I next came out of my fugue I noticed that my feet were wet. Perplexed by this, I looked down to find that I was standing in a pool of blood that had stained my socks a brilliant crimson. Some part of me realized that my feet must've been bleeding, filed that away in a list of bad things that could happen to me, and then I continued on my way.

I remember very little of what happened next, just bits and pieces of my own hazy thoughts over an indefinable period of time. I remember falling to the ground laughing, and another time falling down crying. I remember releasing _Bakugekiki_ and cussing her out for some reason, and then firing off into the distance before waiting for an echo that wouldn't come.

Then, some impossible to determine amount of time later, I heard something. It was faint at first, so faint that I dismissed it as a twisting of the wind. Then I heard it again, louder and more pitched this time. A moment later it was there again, a bit clearer this time.

At first I just stood there, smiling dumbly while useless chuckles fell from my lips. Somehow, someway, the small part of my mind that wasn't addled by fever or warped into madness by poison was able to send out one command of such authority that it had to be heeded: **GO**.

And did I ever. I have no idea how fast I was actually going, but to my perceptions I was moving faster than anything ever before. As I got closer I heard it one more time before seeing him, a long serpent bodied Hollow that let out a shrill voiced cry as it swam about the Middlespace.

I don't care if I get to hear a chorus of crystalline voiced angels sing a masterfully written hymn, or if I trade my soul to a demon for one perfect song, or if the stars themselves come down from the sky and play for me a melody of such divine quality it could make stones weep, I will never hear a sound more beautiful than that mangy Hollow's cry.

My hand found its way to the creature's pelt and I grabbed a hold of a fistful of greasy fur. He didn't seem to mind my presence and continued gliding through the air in gently undulating arcs while I clung desperately to his side.

We flitted about for I don't know how long. I managed to tangle myself up in his matted hair like warm bedding, grateful for the heat. I started to mumble maddened thanks to the beast and apologized whenever I coughed a glob of phlegm into his fur. In my nonsensical raving I even named the creature Roger, for reasons that escape me at the moment.

I heard a noise off to my side and was suddenly blinded by a brilliant light. I cried out and shied from it, but a moment later I was bathed in warmth and assaulted by the smell of salt.

I mumbled in confusion before Roger started to shake violently, letting out a wrathful scream. Fur slid between my fingers and I collapsed to the ground in a heap.

I paused and rolled, realizing that I'd hit ground. I ran my hands over dirt and through grass. Crystal blue sky, green field of grass, brown stones, and warm, breezing air that filled my grateful lungs. I was back, home, safe!

And then I heard a roar of rage and turned just in time to see Roger's tail whip around and strike me full force in the gut, driving me back and into the dirt. I coughed up a little more than the infect mucus and looked up to see him sliding along the ground at me, jaws open and ready for a meal.

"Hey, Roger, what the hell? I thought we were friends!" I shouted out, tittering into mad laughter. I managed to wobble under a strike and step in, slapping him in the side with my still sheathed katana, having forgotten to draw it before attacking. Roger failed to notice my strike and batted me aside like a fawning kitten.

I was too tired, too sick, and too weak. I couldn't do anything against this thing. It had been a one in a million chance running across a wandering Hollow in the Middlespace, and now I was going to die on some anonymous rock somewhere in the world. The worst part was that I wasn't even lucid enough to fully realize my situation.

Roger loomed towards me while I feebly tried to get up, finding such a simple task impossible. My arm fell out from under me and my face slammed into warm dirt. I grunted something un-gentlemanly and tried again, not even making it close that time. Fragmented thoughts wormed through my head, thought of people and places, but more than anything how very tired I was. At that I curled up into a sobbing ball, waiting for a hopefully quick death.

I heard a grating slither, a low growl, and then a feminine howl followed quickly by the sound of blade slicing flesh. Roger screamed out and then something wet hit the ground followed by more shouts and blade impacts. Then everything was quiet aside from my own labored breathing.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, the bad one my mind distantly noted, and a surprisingly hard voice asked "You okay?"

I rolled over, letting an idiotic smile creep onto my face. The sun was over her shoulder, making my savior seem like nothing more than a patch of black in the otherwise clear sky. I coughed violently into my closed fist and answered "No, I most certainly am not." And promptly passed out.

I'm proud of that. Even when my life is on the line, when I've been under so much pressure that it could've cracked diamonds, and my nerves are so frayed that I can't even think straight, I still manage to have a tiny bit of snark.


	21. Good Samaritans

I woke up.

A genuinely surprising turn of events, all things considered.

The first thing I noticed was the scent of sandlewood, followed closely by the aroma of clean linens.

The room I was in was… nice. Embroidered drapes pulled over the window, a comfortable writing desk tucked in the corner, and a portable space heater angled up at my bed kicking off visible ripples of heat. The walls were shellacked in a glossy cream that matched the carpet as well as the mound of quilts layered on top of me. The smell came from a merrily burning candle on the stand next to me.

I pushed those off of me into a disorganized heap on the floor and gathered my will for a few minutes before I swung my feet off the bed to the floor. I was immediately struck by a jolt of agony from my extremities. I told myself that was a good thing, it meant they were healing, and managed to not make myself not feel better in the slightest.

Giving myself a onceover, I found a layer of bandages wrapped my torso as well as a splint connected to a few of my fingers, not to mention the layer of gauze holding my feet together. I wasn't surprised by any of that, I was more concerned with where my clothes had gone. Instead of my kimono and haori, I was wearing a pair of drawstring shorts and a simple white shirt large enough to be used as an impromptu sail if need be.

Feeling adventurous and thirsty, I limped over to the pushed it open slightly, peeking through the crack. Nothing looked terribly dangerous, so I pushed it open and sauntered out. To my left I heard voices, so that's the way I went.

I stepped into a living room, the source of the noise proving to be a large television mounted on the far wall displaying some show or another. Not five feet away from it a child was planted firmly on the ground, his eyes fixated on the flickering images, a giant bowl of cereal in his lap.

I took a better look at the kid. A Westerner by the looks of it, with sandy blonde hair and fair skin. He didn't look up as I walked up behind him, but he did chime out a friendly "Hello" in English.

"Ungh." Was all I could muster in response, my brain not quite up the task of remembering a different language yet. On the screen a yellow brick accosted a fat starfish.

"I'm Sam, what's your name?" He asked, his eyes still on the television.

I rubbed my eye for a moment before muttering "Kaiaki."

"Kayakee?" He said, horribly butchering my name in the process.

"No, no, Kaiaki. Kee-ah-kee. Kaiaki." I grumbled, suddenly annoyed.

"That's hard to say. You should get a better one."

"Yeah well, it's my name dammit. I don't care if it's hard to pronounce."

"Okay."

I sighed. "Great. Is your Mom around, maybe your Dad. Anyone I could talk to really?"

"Mom's out, Dad's gone."

I blinked. "They left you here, all by yourself?"

"No."

"Then who's here?"

"You are."

"No, I mean besides me."

"Roy's here too."

"Then where is he?" a note of impatience entering my voice.

"The barn."

"Will you go get him for me?"

"Can't"

"Why?"

"Roy's not allowed inside the house when Mom's not home."

I processed that for a moment before asking "Is Roy a dog?"

"Nope, he's a goat."

"Right, of course. A goat, why didn't I guess that one?" I wrote the boy off and wandered around the house a bit more, hoping to find something useful. I managed to root around the kitchen for something I could choke down when the front door slammed open.

"Oy thar Sammie, `ow the `ell areya!" A booming voice that I could almost feel in my bones tore through the house, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Hi Mac." Replied the boy most congenially while I poked my head around the corner to see what the devil was going on.

There was a giant in the living room, no other way to put it. Hair the color of soot and eyes the color of elderberries, Mac was taller than me by a handspan and at least half again as broad. He wore a thick cotton wifebeater that showed outrageously muscled arms, banishing all thoughts that the man's bulk was from fat.

As I watched he knelt down to muss Sam's hair with a hand the size of a skillet. Sam giggled and fell down, bolting back up a second later to try and wrestle the man's hand away from him in some sort of game they shared.

They played at eachother just long enough for me to feel like I was intruding before he turned up to me. His smile flickered a bit when he saw me and rumbled out "Oy, seems tha` ar guess has finally retarned tah the lan` o` the livin`."

It took me a second to figure out exactly what the man had said. I had never heard an Irish brogue that thick before. What I have written above for him doesn't even come close to doing it justice.

While I stood dumbfounded he just smiled a bit wider and said "Ah, yah nah be speakin` English then, areya?"

I shook my head "No, I be- can speak English just fine."

"Wonerfool. Oy Sammie, get runnin` along outside an` tell yer ma our guest be on his own tuh` faet. G'on then." He gave the kid a gentle nudge on the back and he scampered off. He pointed a meaty finger at me. "An' as fer you, sit your arse down 'n wait. We's got some questions fer ya."

Mac shouldered past me and into the kitchen, sliding a chair out from under the table and settling down into it with a groan of protest. He nodded at the seat opposite him and I warily set myself down into it.

"Yah loik thah shirt I be loanin` tah yeh?"

I fingered the enormous garment for a moment before I shrugged and said "Beats the alternative."

He snorted "Tain't that thah truth." He leaned forward, voice switching to a low rumble as opposed to a boisterous one "You be listening good tah me now, ya`ear? I been `parin fer this whatsince you fell outta the sky jus` a few days ago, `n I got questions what need answers. Now I`been putting` you up in me own home and hearth whul yah been on th`mend, so I'll be able to tell if'n yah go about slingin` lies 'n whatnot. So's I be expectin' truth from ya. Sounder?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're a little blunt, aren't you?"

His grin came back, reaching all the way up to his eyes. "I'll take thah one as an affirmative. Now smile pretty fer yer savior." He gesture behind me with one hand and I twisted in my seat.

The very first thing that came to my mind was how very short this woman was, being least a foot and a half shorter than me, but I would not describe her as petite. Rather she was possessed of graceful curves and a full figure backed by the traces of hard muscle. Chestnut hair lashed back in a bun, barely slanted eyes and a lightly lined face all marked her as Japanese, like me, but with a vague undercurrent of some other ethnicity I couldn't quite place.

As I turned to her she shrugged out of a jacket and draped it over a couch, speaking in an oddly deep voice "So our coma patient has woken up then?"

"Aye." replied Mac, leaning back in his chair.

"Good" she strode over to the table and Mac kicked a chair out for her. She spun it once and sat with her arms folded on the back of it, chin tucked in the crook of one elbow. Only then did she look at me with an oddly penetrating glare that made me fidget slightly in discomfort. After a moment of that she lightly nodded and said "Do you have a name?"

"Kaiaki Yushago." I replied as crisply as I could, being sure to remove my title from the name.

"I'm Aimi Watanabe. You've already met Mac I take it." She gestured at the giant.

I shrugged "Not officially."

He grinned and declared "Me name's Fergus mac Roich, but ev`rybody is callin' me Mac. Tis' a pleasure tah be meetin' yah Mr. Yushago." He gave a polite bow of his head.

"Likewise Mac."

Aimi chimed in "I looked you over when you first showed up; bleeding sores on your feet, contusions to your arms, chest, legs, and back, two broken ribs, a cracked shoulder joint, a mild concussion, acute exhaustion, severe dehydration, and one of the worst cases of Reishi Poisoning I've ever even heard of. For the first few days, I was sure you were going to die."

"Wait, _first _few days? How long have I been here? Where is here anyway?" I asked with no small amount of worry.

"Ah, yah be in me house on ta western coast of beautiful Ireland, n' yah bin makin' with the sleepin' beauty routine for no less'n six days now, seven if'n yah count today."

I leaned back in my chair, flabbergasted. Seven days on top of who knows how long I takes to wander half a world away through Middlespace. The war with Aizen could already be over and I might have slept through it.

I stood up. "Where's my sword? I need my things, I have to go." I numbly stepped away, furtively looking around for my Zanpakutou.

"Kaiaki!" Aimi stepped over to me "You're still hurt. I wasn't expecting you to wake up for at least another week. You need rest!"

"No time. No time at all. People need me and I can't waste my time here."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Time spent healing isn't wasted time."

I met her gaze for a second and said "You don't understand."

"Aye, yeh should be lissenin' ta the lady. She's the one what bin takin' care'a yah all this time. Show 'er some respect!"

"I mean no insult, but there's a war going on, one that if I don't get back to people could die. I have to leave!"

There was a sound like a thunderclap that shook the cabinets and vibrated the floor as Mac slammed his palm down on his table. His grin had evaporated into a stern mask of anger as he shouted "Now you lissen tah me yah damn idiot! Yah ain't leavin' this house 'n that is that, yah know why? Because you owe us! Twas Aimi what dragged yer sorry self in offa rock in the middle o' nowhere and put ya tah mendin' an' it was I who saw fit to put a bed under yer carcass 'n see to it yah got the food 'n medicine yah were needin'! It wouldn't have been any skin off either our noses to leave yah to rot out there 'n we're not gonna let our time 'n effort be wasted by some fool who's gonna die 'o exhaustion twenty feet offa the porch! Now lie down, drink some tea, and be cared for or I'll thump yah around til yah do!"

I rocked back on my heels from the sheer vehemence of his tirade, letting the pause hang in the air for a few seconds. From the living room Sam's cartoon continued unabated.

I weakly muttered "I'm going to go lie down." And started to trudge off to my room, not bothering to look back at them.

Once I reached my room, I opened to door and closed it, not bothering to go through. I padded my way back down the hall to within earshot of the kitchen.

"That was a bit much, don't you think?" Said Aimi skeptically.

"Nah, I don't think so. Worked dinnit?"

"I suppose. I'm worried he thinks one or both of us are maniacs now though."

"Feh, it donna matter. We just need tah be keepin' him around a wee bit longer. Dah yah think he's the real deal?"

"Oh yes. That Haori is legit. He's a Captain alright."

"Bah, I still don't believe it. Did yah feel the Enoch on 'im. Boy's weaker'n Sam by a shade."

"That's probably just the leftover Reishi Poisoning, and simple power of Reiatsu does not a Captain make Mac. I carried that sword of his, I've never felt such viciousness."

"I'll take yer word onnit, fer now Aimi. The sooner he's gone though, the better."

"I agree, I'll make the call tomorrow."

"See thah yah do." And at that I heard Mac's chair squeak as he slid back.

I opted for the side of prudence and crept back to my room, a whirlwind of thoughts dancing in my head until I finally fell back asleep.


	22. Hospitality of Devils

Conspiratorial whispers aside, my rescuers proved to be very congenial hosts. Every morning I awoke to find food that was both plentiful and delicious. The neighboring countryside was a wonderful place to simply look at, and Aimi and Mac were both engaging fonts of conversational information. In general I found Mac's house to be a far more enjoyable place while conscious.

All that being said, I knew full well that I wasn't trusted by either of these people. I still had no idea where my sword was, for example, which surprisingly didn't bother me. Either Aimi or Mac were home at all times, and usually within earshot of me, and I was never allowed to be alone with Sam. Not that I was particularly interested in the child, but the implication that I some sort of child-snatching brigand was chafing to say the least.

In the end I chalked the whole thing up to reasonable caution and focused on my own recovery, channeling Reiatsu into and through my limbs to promote growth and push the foreign Reishi out of my body, as well as routinely working myself over with the small amount of healing Kido I knew. By the end of the second day I could get around the house reasonably well, by the third I actually had an appetite back. I still felt weak, and my Reiatsu system was so out of whack I could barely sense anything with it, but I was getting better.

In fact, I was feeling so fine that on the fourth day after my waking I decided to take a hike. That's where the trouble started.

Mac was home, Aimi was out on some errand or another and Sam was with her. I'd just woken from a nap to find Mac dozing in his chair. I was feeling energetic so I packed together a lunch for myself and set out on foot, eager to walk through the green hills and rocky coast I'd only seen through a window previously.

The trip was… nice, though not the point of this story. The point is what came after.

I'd been gone maybe three hours and the sun was nothing more than a violet haze in the edge of the ocean. I was waffling back and forth about heading back when a pair of white lights arced over a hill to the west of me.

I shaded the light with my hand and swore lightly. For a moment I feared I was under attack before I realized they were a pair of headlights, but that only left me more confused. I wasn't anywhere near a road, and the terrain was rocky and furrowed, which meant that nobody would come out here unless they had a reason.

I instinctively reached out with my Reiatsu sense and found it just a dull and unresponsive as it was earlier that day. It was like trying to read through cheesecloth.

Within moments the vehicle trundled up to me, rolling to a stop a short distance away with the brights on. I heard one of the doors grate open and a heavy pair of feet hit the ground. Mac, I was sure of it.

"Heya Mac. What're you doing out here?"

"I might be askin' ye the same question meself." I heard the door slam shut and Mac's bulky figure was silhouetted against the headlight. "Where da ya get off runnin off without tellin' nobody?"

I creased my brow "I went for a walk. Decided to get some air. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with that." Said Aimi cooly, her voice deep and level. She must have been leaning out of the truck window. "It's just that I came home, and Mac had no idea where you were. We thought that maybe a Hollow had come for you and you fled."

I detected a faint lilt to her voice, which caused a swell of suspicion in me that I barely kept off of my face. I smiled dumbly instead "Oh, right. Sorry about that. I suppose I should have left a note or something." Mac's form visibly eased, releasing the nervous energy he'd pent up. "Mind if I get a ride back?"

Mac stood silent for a moment before rumbling out "Sure. Get in the cab."

Smiling and apologizing lamely, I crawled into the vehicle and rode back to the house. There, I ate a chunk of meatloaf and wandered off to bed. Some time during the evening Aimi looked at me evenly and said "Don't go wandering off again Kaiaki."

That's not the whole story however. I didn't mention the oddly sword shaped object stashed in the bed of the truck or the extra bulkiness to Mac's frame that I figured out to be armor. I failed to point out the canister of soul candy I felt in Aimi's pocket when we were pressed against one another in the truck, or the near constant level of wariness she had around me after that. Or the fact that any Hollow attack on the house would've left damages, and that there's no reason a Hollow would stick around the World of the Living once it had it's prey. They hadn't set out to find me, they had set out to drag me back.

I did not know why, but I was their prisoner. Though the terms weren't particularly awful, free room and board as well as plenty of time to relax, the very idea of being imprisoned again made me break out in a cold sweat. The lack of concrete information set me to wildly speculating on a laundry list of ideas as to why these two would be keeping me here. I constantly went over the contents of every conversation I had with them, trying the peel away the layers to find the purpose behind such a subterfuge.

Thankfully, I managed to keep it together enough to maintain a facade of idiocy, pretending that I was still under the impression that they were my benevolent saviors, all the while hatching an escape plot.

After my sojourn into the hills, my recovery slowed noticeably. I jokingly blamed it on me foolishly overexerting myself with my hike, claiming to have aggravated internal injuries I wasn't even fully aware of. To compensate, I ate a good deal more and took some meals in bed. This was all a ruse however.

I hid my growing strength from my captors, to try and keep them placated in the belief that I was weak. In preparation for my departure, part of each meal went towards as stash of food for when I ran.

I'll not go so far as to say my maneuvers were completely unnoticed. Aimi at least suspected something, but had very little to base it on. That didn't stop her from surreptitiously putting key-locks on the windows without telling me, or having Mac install an alarm system while they believed me to be asleep. I'm certain she didn't truly think I was planning an escape, but paranoia rarely makes sense.

The unfortunate thing is that I was making preparations for an escape that I hadn't even begun to plan. Every day I would decide on a course of action and by the end of that day have already discarded it. I thought about simply fleeing in the night, but I didn't trust my navigational skills enough to retreat through the Irish highlands in pitch black darkness. I would have gone during the day, but then I'd either have to slip past or fight at least one of them. I wasn't confident in my ability to do the former, and I certainly couldn't do the latter, especially since I still had no idea what had been done with my sword.

I thought on the idea of simply slaying the both of them with surprise, but decided against it despite the ease with which it could be done. I simply don't have it in me to kill the two people who saved my life and nursed me back to health, jailors or not.

One question I routinely hear when I tell this story to others is why I simply didn't call home. There are people in the World of the Living who I could have contacted with a simple phone call and been able to summon a rescue. The reason for this is as mundane as it is embarrassing, I had simply forgotten the contact numbers. Feel free to mock me.

I was crippled with indecision for a full week before my choice was made for me. I was resting in the living room, thumbing through one of Mac's many skin mags when the phone rang, and Mac answered it.

"'Ello." He paused for a moment, looked tense, covered the mouthpiece, and shouted "Aimi, phone!"

Aimi took the phone and muttered into it quietly. She gave me a rather pointed look, at which I maintained my appearance of complete disinterest. She then retreated out of sight and started to speak quietly in Spanish. Thankfully, I know Spanish. I could hear nothing from the other end of the call, other than a slow, drawling pattern of speech.

"We were expecting your call some time ago."

"..."

"I do."

"..."

"I did."

"..."

"More than satisfactory. Your people are taking care of it, right?"

"..."

Her tone levelled, sounding ever so dangerous. "Not even slightly, it's just that I've had a Captain living in my house for the last two weeks, and I'm having this conversation less than twenty feet away from him."

"..."

"Noon? I'd prefer earlier."

"..."

"Fine. You still need my coordinates?"

"..."

"Latitude 57.48 north by longitude -4.25 west."

"..."

"I'm sure it was, sir." and then she hung up.

Her and Mac quickly ducked out to the barn, leaving me by myself. What I could divine from the side of the discussion proved that I had run out of time. Foolish, foolish, foolish. I now had just one night to get away, the one night that the two of them would be on guard. If I'd just bolted not even twelve hours prior, I could've been halfway to Japan. But alas, that is what I wish had happened, and what I wish and what is true are rarely similar.

The lock on my window was surprisingly easy to disable. The alarm a little moreso, but I just had to pop out the battery. Most Shinigami wouldn't have had a clue how to deal with that, but I try to keep up on human technology. For instance, I know how packaged rice balls are made, and I'm the only Shinigami I know who can drive.

Once outside, I made my way to the barn with my small satchel of food. Once there I conjured up a weak light and started searching for my sword. I'd already searched the whole house during my incarceration, and hadn't found a thing. Barring the possibility that they just buried it somewhere, it could only be in the barn.

And, after twenty minutes of fruitless searching, it was starting to look like that's what they had done. I'd dug through disparate piles of tools, checked between hay bales, even poked around in the goat pen, I couldn't find it. It was infuriating, I searched every nook and cranny of that house, it simply _had_ to be there. I searched for another ten minutes before resignedly giving up and deciding to come back for it later.

As quietly as I could, I pulled open the barn door and then slipped into Mac's truck. I slid in the key that I stole earlier and shifted it into neutral. I then started to push the vehicle into the yard rather than start it and risk waking my captors.

I pushed the vehicle maybe fifty yards away from the house before I dared start it up. I was grateful for the respite. Mac's truck was not small, and I'm not a very fit man, so by the end of that fifty yards I was gulping down air like a beached fish. Mac's truck rumbled to life and I eased her forward, going slowly so the engine wouldn't roar.

After a mile I was starting to feel a sense of measured relief, the weight-off-my-shoulders feeling of an ordeal being finished.

Not even a second after that did an enormous golden claymore embed itself hilt deep in the hood of the truck.

Naturally, I made a rather undignified noise and hit the brake. The truck swerved left and dug a wheel into a culvert. That tipped the cab and whole vehicle rolled off a hill, bleeding off momentum by steadily grinding forward.

I blacked out for a second, coming to with my face lying on cold grass. I started to push myself up and felt a wetness on my face that I feared to be blood but turned out to only be dew. I shook my head, letting my vision regain it's focus, when I felt a presence standing nearby.

"Y'know, ah was startin' tah feel bad about what we wuz doin' tah yeh."

I unsteadily rose to my feet, rubbing shards of safety glass out of my hair. I drawled "Is that so?"

Heavy tread started drawing closer to me "Truly it is. Yah dinnae seem tuh be a bad sort, a bit of arse, but a roight enough lad to be sure. There be a part 'o me that wanted to juss let yah go, 'n deal wit the consequences on our own."

"That's pretty decent of you, must say."

"Thank yeh. Course, all that was befar yah filched me truck. That, was crossing a line." Mac walked into the barebulb glow of a broken headlight. I'd caught him by surprise, he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and that was it. With casual effort he gripped the hilt of the enormous sword imbedded in the twisted metal of the hood and yanked it out with a screeching protest of metal.

The noise hid Aimi's advance well, but didn't do anything to mask her Reiatsu. I felt her padding her way down the hill at a fast pace and leap, easily clearing the truck's wreckage. I slid sideways, dodging the heel kick that would have struck the back of my neck and knocked me out cold. I shifted my momentum back and drove a palm strike into the smaller woman's head, sending her reeling but not out.

I Flash-hopped backwards, away from the car and assumed a stance. Aimi stumbled over to Mac, a hand rubbing the spot where I hit her.

Mac steadied her with a meaty palm. "Yah okay dahlin?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just wasn't expecting that. Didn't think he could pick me up in a Gigai." She planted her feet and reached into a pocket. "Might as well ditch it." An orb of soul candy flew into her mouth and her Shinigami body exploded out of her gigai.

I smirked "A rogue Shinigami, I thought as much. So what does that make you Mac, a rogue freeholder?"

Mac's voice took on a warning tone. "What're yeh talkin' about?"

I let a mocking tone slide into my voice. "I know a lot of things Mac. I know that Ireland falls within the purview of the Order of the Valkyries, and that the Soul Society has a treaty with them, and that detaining me here is a violation of that treaty. When I get home, you are in so much trouble young man."

A moue of anger passed over Mac's face as he took a step forward, but was stopped by one of Aimi's hands. "That's not going to happen Kaiaki. Your going to come back with us right now."

"No." I replied flatly, not interested in even debating this topic with her.

She smiled "Oh yes you are. Recognize this?" She unstrung one of the swords at her hip and held it up. I immediately recognized it, the length, the forward swept grip, the small tassel. It was my sword; _Bakugekiki_.

It made sense now, she'd hidden it by taking it into her Shinigami form. It was no wonder I couldn't find or sense it.

Recognition must have dawned on my face, because self satisfaction oozed from Aimi's voice "Come with us right now or I will destroy your sword right-"

I cut her off "Break my sword and I will vaporize you both before going back to your house and strangling your son in his sleep."

"Wha-" before surprise could fully settle in I Flashed behind her.

Before Aimi could turn around I swung a leg low, knocking her feet out from under her. Mac spun, bringing his big sword around in a wide arc. I ducked it and shouted out "_Pale Lightning_!" before driving a lightning charged fist up into the large man's gut, blowing breath out of him in a great rush.

Meanwhile, Aimi had caught her fall on the palm of her hand and drawn her sword with her other, letting my blade fall to the grass. Her steel flashed in a sweep at the back of my knees. Just as well, as I was already hopping up to bring a double heel kick against Mac's chest. With a deft twist of his fingers, he managed to twirl the flat of his sword into the path of my feet, letting me push off of him and handspring back, my hands settling on the sheath of my fallen sword and letting me snatch it up as I rolled to my feet.

Grinning, I wrapped my fingers around her grip with a sense of satisfaction, the whole length of the sword humming with excitement at being returned to me, and with the prospect of violence.

Mac glared at me and let out a wordless roar, charging at me with speed I wouldn't have attributed to a man his size. He covered the short distance in just a few strides and starting whipping his enormous blade at me, keeping me back and out of striking distance with his larger sword. I sidled and juked out of the way of each swing, backpedaling as he continued to eat up ground. I was starting to notice his pattern when he gathered momentum for a swipe, missed, and passed the blade behind his back the strike from the same side.

My footing was bad and I couldn't dodge, so I set a block in place well before the blow hit, which quickly proved to be a bad idea. By the Gods was that man strong! With a one handed swing he collapsed my guard and slammed the back of my sword against my face with an agonizing crack. His momentum pushed me off of my feet and sent me flying like I was shot from a cannon.

My head was still spinning from the impact of my sword against my face, I was unable to control my flight any earlier than my third bounce. I ground to a stop no less than eighty yards from Mac, leaving him only visible by the vague glow of his sword.

Before I'd even finished flying I sensed some Kido heading at me, an arcing _Piercing Triple Beam_ that streaked from Aimi's fingertips. I staggered to the side, more falling out of the way than dodging. One of the beams snagged the sleeve of my shirt, the cheap fabric tearing off at the shoulder. I was lucky, if I'd been wearing my robe or Haori, I would've been constricted, if not outright pinned.

I stood up to see Mac bellow out "Caladbolg!" and strike the tip of his sword onto the stones at his feet. The dull glow of his blade intensified, turning into a scintillating rainbow aura that wrapped all around him. He shouldered his massive blade easily, flashing me a maddened grin.

Not a moment after Aimi landed from a Flash Step, sword in hand. She cried out "Spin madly, Itoguruma!" Her sword flowed, twisting itself around into the hook ended shape of a khopesh. She shouted at me "We don't want to hurt you Kaiaki, your no good to us dead! Just come back with us."

"I'm not a fan of imprisoning myself Aimi, I'll take my chances."

"You don't stand a chance against the two of us. You're still hurt and out of shape, both Mac and I have stronger Reiatsu than you. You can't win!"

I sighed slightly, dropping into my stance. "You have forgotten three things Aimi. 1, you are a renegade Shinigami years out of practice. 2, Mac is a lumbering fool who has no idea how to properly fight a Shinigami. Lastly, 3, I am a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guardian Squads." I fed Reiatsu down my body, letting it leak out in fine streaks of color. "It is time I show you what that means."

At that I glided forward, blade flashing.


	23. Sparks and Tears

For a supposedly peaceful people, the inhabitants of Soul Society have managed to learn a great deal about how to fight. Every day you can find hundreds, if not thousands, of Shinigami perfecting their martial craft in dozens of Dojos all across Seireitei. The styles all differ wildly, most practicing some form of Kendo or Iaido, but there are ways to learn Karate, Judo, and even the cloistered Martial Arts style of the Special Forces if you know where to look. And that's only Japanese styles, most Mortal styles have been adopted by Shinigami and modified for our way of fighting. In the Soul Society I know of people who teach Langschwertz, English Fencing, Eskrima, Krav Maga, Koppou, Muay Thai, Russian Sambo, Chinese Kenpo, and dozens of others. This access to a wide variety of styles means that going into a fight with a Soul Reaper often means having no idea what to expect.

All of the styles I mentioned before, in fact all martial arts in the world, suffer from one fatal weakness however: They have no way to handle a guy with a gun.

Continuing my forward rush, I sword tip aimed directly at Aimi's heart as they both set themselves to receive my charge. When I was ten feet away I whispered to my blade and she transformed, settling into the short barreled musket I know and love. I shifted my aim to the side and let out a rapid burst of shots into Mac's giant form. The large man bellowed in surprise and pain as he was hidden behind a wash of smoke. Aimi turned in shock, leaving her open.

I swept _Bakugekiki_ at her head, hoping to bash her with my barrel and knock her out. Running on instinct, she ducked her head slightly and took a glancing blow to her skull rather than to her temple. The impact was enough to daze her, but not drop her. I hiked up a leg and slammed her in the sternum with a thrust kick, knocking her back a few steps and onto her knees.

I wheeled my sword around to shoot but was caught off guard by a tremendously loud bellow. Snapping to attention, I had just enough time to see a rainbow limned sword, wielded by a distressingly unharmed Mac, arc out of the smoke at my head. I scrambled my sword up and managed to parry it to the side just in time, letting it thunk loudly into the ground. If Mac hadn't shouted, he'd have cut me in two with that strike.

I started to backpedal but was hemmed in by the man's greater reach. That giant blade whipped around in dizzying, rapid arcs. This was different from before, he was more aggressive, fiercer, paying no attention to defense. I took advantage of this and snaked in a few thrusts, but the tip of my bayonet glanced off of his rainbow aura with a flash of light, the effect acting as some sort of armor. I had an uncomfortable flashback to the Arrancar Hierro and shuddered.

Mac swept his sword to the side and pulled it further back, going for another pass around to strike from the same side. I missed the chance before, but the maneuver left him defenseless for a fraction of a second. In that moment I crouched and slammed a two handed thrust of my weapon into Mac's face and squeezed off a shot at the shock of impact.

The force wasn't powerful enough to drop him, but it did knock him down with a heavy thud. Finally free, I hopped back lightly and took a brief survey of my surroundings.

I felt a presence overhead and pivoted just in time to for it to graze a shoulder blade, instead of striking me squarely in the spine. I hissed in pain and turned up at it's source just in time to block a descending stroke of Aimi's khopesh. She hovered there a second, the whole of her weight balanced on my weapon. Her face a tightly drawn rictus of anger and determination, a single streak of blood running down her face from where my bayonet glanced against her.

I smile weakly, straining against her blade. "If I hadn't dodged... that would've cut my spine. Playing for keeps now, are we Aimi?"

"You threatened my son!" She spits venomously "That cannot go unanswered!"

She twisted in midair, planting a sandal against my face with a loud clack. I stepped back and she let herself drop down into a crouch, sweeping her weapon in and hooking my leg. With almost casual effort she pulled my foot from underneath me and I hit the ground in a sprawl.

That's when something unexpected happened. Aimi murmured to her sword and with a whistle of power a spinning white disk of Reiatsu formed in the Khopesh's hook. With no preamble she swung it down at me, screaming in fury.

I was, to put it mildly, surprised. Survival instinct kicked in and I blindly pulled up _Bakugekiki_ into a frantic block. The spinning blade met her barrel and started to grind into it, spraying out a series of brilliant sparks as Aimi leaned into my guard, the razor edged wheel coming uncomfortably close to my face.

Reacting blindly, my leg whipped up and struck her in the groin, a move that would've been very effective had our situations been reversed.

As it was, I managed to simply dead lift her over my head and far away from trying to cut my face off.

I sprang up with a purpose, turning on Aimi as she staggered to her feet.

In that instant, giant muscled arms wrapped around my torso, curling around into a full nelson. I was lifted off my feet and I felt hot, sour breath behind my ear. I started to kick and twist, but his grip might as well have been iron shackles.

"Oy, Aimi. Get yer arse up and take care o' this one! He's wriggly!" Cried Mac, his grip tightening with a flex of his giant arms.

She muttered a response and came running at me, the blade of her sword buzzing and whining.

Desperate for options, I started muttering, the words slipping over themselves. "Way of Destruction 31, Shot of Red Fire!" It's a spell I've cast hundreds of times, one that I'm intimately familiar with. I felt the surge of energy start from my chest but forced it on another path, downward.

The way I was taught Kido was... different. There was none of the quasi-philosophical musings associated with it for me, I got the quick-and-dirty version from my field instructors. For me, Kido broke down to the formula of put energy in, get explosion out. The chant is simply a focus to contain and properly shape the power, the hand motions are so the caster can feel the energy better and regulate the flow. Theoretically, a sufficiently skilled Kido-mage could cast a spell without any gestures or sounds and the effect could originate from any part of the body. The mouth, the eyes, or, in my case, a foot.

I swung up my leg and pointed it straight at Aimi, red light from the spell shining through my shoe. Confusion showed on her face momentarily before it went off, striking her squarely in the chest and blowing her off her feet with a shriek.

"Aimi!" Mac screamed, his bellow deafening my one ear. His grip slackened for a moment, letting me slide one arm out of his hold. I spun in his grip and clutched at his head, mercilessly trying to gouge out his eye with my thumb.

His rainbow aura defended from that, but he recoiled anyway, releasing my sword arm in the process. As soon as my feet were on the ground I was dancing back, intent on keeping my distance from the large man. Somehow I managed to slip twice on the dewy grass. I was already starting to miss my shoe.

Mac turned his single eye on me, the other one covered by his palm. He took one good look at me and a manic grin came to his face, revealing a mouth full of bloody teeth. "Yer a wily one aintcha? I dinnae know yeh could do that."

"Thank my friend Kohta, if he hadn't dared me to try that while we were drunk I wouldn't have even known it was possible."

"Good stuff." Mac's energy pulsed violently, and he sent a rolling spectrum of energy at me with a sweep of his sword.

I grunted and Flashed upwards, avoiding the ensuing riot of color and hoping Mac would lose me in the flare.

I settled over him and anchored myself to the air. With a quick swing of my weapon downward I began to rain down shots in a stream, refusing to stop.

Long tongues of fire lanced from _Bakugekiki's_ muzzle, each shot exploding on Mac's form or at least on the ground next to him. I lost sight of him in the debris cloud within seconds, so I just carpeted the ground as heavily as I could.

I landed next to him at the end of my barrage, my weapon's barrel smoking and an impression of something like an ache coming from her. Taking a breath, I focused my Reiatsu and forced it out, blowing the cloud away from me so I could better see the battlefield.

I was standing in a ten foot deep crater in solid bedrock, the stone around me a mess of blackened granite and jagged edges. Mac laid at the bottom of it. Blood leaked from his nose and most of his clothing was in ruins, but he was alive. That surprised me the most. I hadn't exactly been trying to kill him, but I hadn't been holding back either.

I grabbed the large man and started to slowly drag him out of the pit, stepping gingerly on my one scorched foot. Upon reaching the lip of the hole I sensed a build of Reiatsu to my right.

Reacting desperately, I swiped at the incoming object with my weapon. I got lucky and slapped the white, spinning razor upwards, sending it into the night sky.

Standing maybe twenty feet away was Aimi, the front of her robe burned away to just shy of being scandalous. She cried out shrilly "Dammit! Just die already!" before gliding forward and slashing at me madly with the spinning wheel in her Zanpakutou.

I sneered "I thought I was no good to you dead. What changed?" I worked _Bakugekiki_ into a defensive pattern, holding back her whining blade with skitters of sparks. "Did you get a better offer on me? Maybe you're backstabbing whoever you made a deal with?"

"Shutup!" She slid my guard low and drove her fist at me. "I'll kill you!"

I caught her fist in my hand and twisted it cruelly, making her release a squeak of pain. "You? Kill me? Not going to happen." My elbow crashed down onto her shoulder, crushing a nerve cluster and making her whole right side go numb. "The only thing that made this even sporting was the big idiot with the even bigger sword, and you already let him run himself down so you could wait on the sidelines." I tossed her back, letting her thump into the wet earth. She began to roll in pain, gasping for breath.

"I... will never... give up!" somehow her feet found their way under her, and she slowly began to rise, determination drawing hard lines across her face.

I looked at her quizzically for a moment. "No, no you won't, will you? You're not going to stop until one of us is dead."

She gritter her teeth at me "I need this Kaiaki. We all do, me, Mac, and Sam, w-we all need this." I caught her eye and saw no lie there, just resolve.

"That's a damn shame." and without taking my eyes off hers I plunged my bayonet into Mac's leg.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shrieked, rage and terror fraying the edges of her voice.

I pulled my blade out, a thin stream of arterial spray pooling on the ground. "It just so happens that I don't have it in me to kill one of the people who saved my life, no matter what kind of conniving weasels they are. So I've punctured Mac's femoral artery. He'll bleed to death on his own unless pressure is put on it."

"Y-you, you bastard!" She gripped her weapon even tighter and Flashed forward, ending in a swing that I easily blocked.

"That I may be, but I'm not the murderer here!" I let the guard slip back and gave her a backhand smack across the eyes. She staggered back as I continued "Fight me and you're responsible for Mac's death as much as I am. Let me go and save his life and you both can still live on."

I sheathed my sword. "It's your choice Aimi, this is out of my hands."

I Flash Stepped backwards. Aimi looked at Mac and then me, indecision thick on her features. For a moment I seriously thought she was going to come after me before she darted over to Mac with a loud curse and gripped his leg, holding back a rhythmically pulsing stream of red.

Feeling more than a little triumphant, I started to stride away. I had just started to lazily thread a Flash Step, less than one full second away from escaping my capture when I heard the one noise that will always stop me dead in my tracks: a quiet, shuddering sob.

Before I realized it, I'd stopped and craned my neck around. She was in the same position, crouched on the ground with bloody hands, but every few seconds her shoulders would shake under her robe.

She looked up momentarily and saw me staring at her. Her mouth split into a toothy snarl and she shouted "Don't you dare look at me like that!"

Meeting her gaze, I kept my mouth shut.

Her face somehow managed to relax while still retaining a generous level of rage. "I hate that look. That look of pity and disgust that says I'm worthless, that I'm just some garbage to be cast aside."

I blinked. "So now you're looking for sympathy? You tried to sell me Aimi, like I was a second hand lamp."

She snarled at me "I made a choice goddammit! A choice to improve my life and the lives of the people I care about." She interrupted herself with a sniffle "And now we're all going to die."

I started to say something, I don't remember what, but she cut me off with a shout "Just go!" I took a defensive step back, suddenly nervous. "I don't need you! I can fix this, I can handle myself, and I don't need anything from you!"

"You have really small hands."

"What?" She looked up to see me crouching down next to her, my hands reaching for Mac's thigh.

"Your hands are too small. You can't form an adequate seal around the wound. Look, he's still losing blood." I shooed away her crimson hands and laid my own over the wound.

She fell back. "Wait, what are you-"

"Making a very stupid decision. Please don't do anything to make me re-think it." I looked at her impassively as I channeled healing Kido into my palms, forming a glowing green orb of energy.

Hardness returned to her features "I told you I don't need your help."

"You don't, but Mac does." My gaze turned flinty as I said "Look Aimi, you don't need to beg, you don't need to plead, you don't even need to ask me anything. All you need to do is shut the hell up and let me do this."

And, amazingly, she did.


	24. Talks and Trusts

It took me far too long to get Mac's giant form back to his house, a hard task made all the more difficult by the fact that Aimi chose to walk behind and drill a hole into my back with her glare.

I laid Mac down into his bed with a grunt, saying "He looks pretty stable." I started to walk out of the room. "He didn't lose too much blood and I managed to seal the wound up pretty well. He should wake up in the..." I trailed off as I stepped back into the living room to see Aimi with her sword drawn. "...morning."

"I'm not letting you leave again Kaiaki." She said flatly, her eyes deadlocked on mine.

I shook my head "You have to be kidding me."

"The plan still stands, they're coming to pick you up at noon tomorrow, and you have to be here."

"Do you really want to do this in your own house?"

"If I have to!" And she lunged, covering the distance in a heartbeat.

I pulled my sword in one smooth motion and knocked aside her thrust. I spun my hips and slammed her in the cheek with a left hook.

She grunted that off and came at me with a series of quick chops. I spun and whirled my weapon, blocking each one and refusing to give ground. My chance came when she overstepped her reach and made an off-balance swing. I scooped her sword and forced her tip down into the carpeting, bringing her guard low. I shot up my hand and grabbed her slender wrists, at the same time wrapping the fingers of my other hand around her narrow neck.

She struggled briefly and pulled on me, sending the both of us sprawling to the ground. We grappled for a bit, she even managed to rabbit kick me in the ribs a few times, but I was the better unarmed fighter. Rather quickly I was able to pin her legs underneath mine while still holding onto her hands and neck.

"Listen." I said, while she snarled and struggled underneath me. I smacked her head into the soft carpet once and said again "Listen!" She met my face.

As calmly as I could, I said "Can I let you up without having to worry about you trying to gut me again? Is it possible we can talk like adults, because I'm getting tired of beating you!"

"Just die already!"

"Mom?"

Both me and Aimi looked up at that to see Sam standing in the hall looking half asleep. I had no idea how long he'd been standing there. He asked "Are you okay?"

Aimi made a gasping sound and I realized I was holding her neck too tightly. I relaxed a bit and she said "Everything's fine Sam, just go back to bed."

"What are you and Kaiaki doing?" I resisted the urge to correct him.

"We're just having a discussion hon, nothing to worry about." She smiled warmly at him.

"But, why are you on the floor-"

She cut him off "Samuel! Go back to bed, now." The tone to her voice was new to me, but it was apparently well known to Sam since he immediately retreated to the safety of his room.

The kid gone, I rolled off of Aimi and took a deep breath. She sat up and started rubbing at her neck. I belatedly said "That was weird."

"Yes, yes it was."

We sat there in silence for a minute before I wandered into the kitchen, emerging a second later with a cup of lukewarm coffee. I squatted down onto the low couch.

Aimi stared at me quietly for a bit before hoarsely saying "What now?"

"Now? Now you answer a few questions."

She blinked "Like?"

"Like what exactly are you doing so far out of Soul Society's net? It's clear you're a ronin Shinigami, but you're not like most of them."

She raised an eyebrow "I'm not?"

I sipped the coffee and then blanched, looking at it like it had bit me. "No, you're not. Most deserters are people who couldn't hack it as a Shinigami or made some mistake that got them busted down a few ranks and they weren't willing to climb the ladder again. You" I pointed at her "are still skilled, so it's not the first one, and you've got so much bloody minded grit that nothing short of your death would keep you from doing what you wanted, so it can't be the second one. So what happened?"

She looked aside as she replied "I... I got pregnant."

"Oh. That is serious, but you know that kind of thing has a tendency to go away on it's own, right? Usually after nine months or so?"

She gave me a tired look and replied "And now you're back to being a smartass."

"I do what I'm good at." I leaned back and propped up one foot on the table.

"It was... an accident. I was unmarried but involved with a lesser member of a noble house, Arata Kasumioji. When I told him the news, he panicked and ran to his father, a man named Kumoi. He tried to have me killed."

I furrowed my brow "Wait? Sam's a lordling?"

"The bastard son of one at least. Someone in the house sent an assassin after me no less than a week after I told Arata. I managed to dodge him and I decided to go into hiding."

"This doesn't make sense. Why would they risk it? The murder of any Shinigami would be investigated. Why would they risk so much over just one illegitimate child? No offense, but noble children siring kids is hardly uncommon."

"That's something I wasn't able to figure out either. Kumoi was a clan leader, maybe he thought Sam would be a threat to his power. Or maybe one of his rivals found out and tried to frame Kumoi for it so he would lose face? It's impossible to know for certain."

I nodded bitterly. The idea of nobles killing a pregnant woman for personal gain seemed well in line with what I knew of the pompous bastards. "So what happened next, how did you end up here?"

She sighed "I did what any good soldier would do, I went to my Captain; Sajin Komamura. I told him what had happened, and asked what I should do next. He told me that he would protect me, but he couldn't pin the attempted murder on them. I would be safe but..."

I grimaced "I think I know what's coming next."

She gave me an annoyed look "...as a nobleman's child, Arata would have every right to claim Sam as his own. Komamura could do nothing about that."

"And there's the rub."

She nodded "So it would seem. I ran that night. I hijacked a Senkai gate as far as I could go, met up with an old friend who owed me, and decided to make a life for myself and my son. I've never looked back."

"Except you did."

Her brow knit itself together. "What?"

"You had to make a deal with someone Aimi, who did you barter me off to?"

With no preamble, no stalling or even the slightest amount of shame, she looked up and me and calmly said "Aizen."

Son of a bitch. That explained a whole lot. I'd been wondering who she would try to ransom me to. There were a handful of less than satisfied organizations in Soul Society who would love to be able to say they were responsible for the death of a Captain, but none of them would be able to hand out too much money. I thought it might have been the Order of the Valkyries, but I doubted that they'd pay for me when they could just take me, especially since I was technically trespassing. Aizen seemed the obvious choice, but I hadn't been willing to consider it. That fact only made me all the more angry.

"Aizen? Sosuke Aizen? The defector Captain who we're currently at war with?" She nodded "Well then, I must say, I'm thrilled that I came back."

"What was I supposed to do?" She hissed, anger once again on her face. "Just let you go and leave my home, have to start worrying about a kill squad coming for me again? Or for Sam? No, I will never live like that again! Never!" For just a second I felt her Reiatsu flare up, rising like heat ripples off of her small frame. My hand instinctively migrated to my sword and I stood up.

She saw my hand on the sword and just looked at me for a while, her face unreadable, my own a mask of indecision. I spoke quietly "Aimi, I don't expect you to believe me, but I do know where you're coming from. You got caught up in a fight that wasn't yours and now you're going to suffer for it. It sucks, I know, and for that, I am genuinely sorry. I would like to help in any way I can."

She sneered at me. "And why would you ever want to help me?"

My hand slid off my hilt and she let out a breath. "Because I'm not the kind of guy to leave decent people in a lurch, especially when a kid is involved."

I fell back onto the couch, falling deeply into the lumpy cushions. "Anyway, if I hadn't shown up, you two wouldn't be in this situation. I feel somewhat responsible."

She stared at me, running through options in her head so fast I could read them on her face. I saw her make the decision to attack me, and a moment later decide against it. I then saw her resolve to get her son and run as far as she could, but ultimately I saw her decide to simply listen to what I had to say. "So what do we do?"

"Well, that's a hard one. I could leave, and you could tell whoever Aizen sends that I got away. With any luck they'll go home, and if they decide to come after me, I'll be far enough away that you three won't get caught up in the fight."

"Won't work, they'll just finish us off before going after you."

"You could come with me, you, Mac, and Sam."

She shook her head. "We'd slow you down too much."

"We wouldn't have to go far, just a couple of miles and they'd never be able to find us. We could even wait until sunrise."

"And then what? I go back to the Seireitei and give up Sam? Not happening."

I scowled. "Who says you would have to? Time's passed, nobody would even recognize him."

"Nine years is nothing in Soul Society, you know that. Even if you were right, I'd still be jailed as a traitor Shinigami, I've been gone too long."

"...Dammit."

"And that still does nothing for Mac."

"Who says you have to go back," I said "you could always settle somewhere else, even still in Ireland."

"This house is all we have, there is nothing else. Anyway, Mac is a Freeholder, this land is his to protect, if he fails at that then he forfeits all right to it. This land has been in Mac's family for more than a thousand years, there is no way he's going to leave without bleeding for it."

"...I'm pretty sure he already has Aimi."

She scowled lightly and said in the tone of a reproachful mother "You know exactly what I mean."

"Fine, fine. Well, if Mac refuses to run, I suppose fighting isn't entirely out of the question. I assume that Aizen is sending someone to collect me, we could fight them. Best case scenario we kill them and I get to go home a hero of sorts and you go back to normal, worst case we send them packing and never see them again."

"What stops them from coming back later looking for your trail?"

I rolled my eyes. "Aizen isn't stupid. He isn't going to make an enemy of the Valkyries, not yet anyway. Right now he's the Seireitei's problem, nobody else's. He won't risk making international enemies over something so small."

"When you get back, people will find out where I am."

"Not if I lie in my report. I'll spare all mention of you three, I'll just say that I got stranded in a cave and nursed myself back to health."

She looked surprised "You'd falsify documents... for me?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've done it." My mind went back to the various after action reports that I'd filed over the years that had omitted public drunkenness and a surprising amount of collateral damage to name a few.

"That might work."

"Ah have a idea."

We both turned to see Mac looming in the doorway where I'd set him not thirty minutes ago. He looked pale and stood with a pronounced shakiness, but he still looked affable as he said "How's about thuh two'a ya keep it the feck down. Gettin` tuh be ware a man cannuh even die in peace."

"Mac!" Aimi rushed to him and took a good deal of his weight on her shoulders. Hesitantly, she hefted him over to the couch and dropped him onto it with a groan of protest from the springs.

I furrowed my brow at him. "Your looking rather sprightly for a guy who really should be dead."

Mac grinned "Ah'm fun like that. Oi, Aimi, be a dear n' get me something tah drink wontcha?" The woman nodded and retreated to the kitchen.

I looked at the giant "How's your leg?"

"S`already done scabbed over. Ah'll be fine by marnin'."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? One night?"

Mac shot me a maniac grin. "It'll take more hurt'n yah kin deal out tuh put me down fer good Kaiaki."

"What do you remember?" Asked Aimi after handing him a mug of black coffee.

"Everythin` roight up tuh when our housegues' here stuck me like a pig. After that everythin' gaes blank."

I shrugged. "You didn't miss much of a fight." Aimi pursed her lips as the implied jab.

"Ah'll bet, but whuh I cannae figure out is why yeh have nae skipped yerself halfway back by now?"

I smirked "Because I'm not such an uncaring bastard that I'll leave you guys to the mercy of a traitor Shinigami."

Mac nodded "So ye be knowin' what we had in the bag then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I managed to figure most of it out myself."

The large man shrugged. "Jess as well I guess. Thuh whole ting was leavin' a bad taste in me mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"Sellin` ye off like a fattened calf? Es nah 'zactly how I loike makin' me bread 'n butter, et was mastly Aimi what was pushin' fer it."

I turned to her. "Is that so?"

She looked at me quickly, thought about lying, but decided against it. "Yes, originally, but Mac was the one who was boasting about the new television he was going to buy."

The big man shrugged. "Thuh day ah cannae get excited about doin' bad things is thuh day I dunnae haf fun nah more." He took a long drag from his mug, and judging from his grimace we shared an opinion on that particular beverage. "So, we be havin' a plan or anythin'?"

"We're working on it now." I said.

He set his empty mug down. "Well, just try 'n keep it quiet. Some 'o us gots things tuh be doin' tomorruh." At that he lifted himself up and hobbled back to his room.

I called out after him "Wait, what do you want us to do if we come up with a plan?"

"Ah'll do what Aimi decides on, it donnae matter." He then closed his door.

"Huh, he's got a great deal of faith in you then."

"Mac trusts me with his life, and I trust him with mine." She met my gaze for the first time since we started talking. "Speaking of which, that was a truly nasty trick you pulled, using Mac as a hostage. If you ever do anything like that again..."

"What, you were attacking me! How was-" I cut myself off "I'm not doing this. I'm tired, I'm hurt, we have a good plan, there's no reason to keep talking. I'm going to bed." I left without giving her a chance to reply.

In my room I stripped down and examined myself for major injuries. I had an ugly shiner from where my sword had struck my face as well as a good number of incidental bruises from where I'd taken a few glancing hits. The cut on my back was larger than I thought and probably needed stitches, but that would require having Aimi do it, so I resolved to simply sleep on my belly instead.

I propped a chair under the doorknob, a simple gesture but one that would at least make noise if anyone tried to sneak in. I didn't bother with blankets or anything that could harry me and my sword laid in my grasp when I finally drifted off to sleep.

There was no trusting these people, just as they would never trust me. It did not escape me that the best option for me was to still escape into the night, nor that the best option for them was to surrender me the following day. If I ran, they would die. If they tried to turn me over, I would die. Our lives were in eachother's hands.

To their credit, nothing woke me up that night.

The following morning was perhaps the most awkward meal I've ever had in my relatively long life. Sitting at the tiny kitchen table with the two people I had beaten into submission the night before was...very odd.

We told Mac the plan and sure enough to his word he was just fine with it. Sam was ushered into the basement by his mother and told not to come out for anyone but her.

It was a truly simple plan. The three of us would be outside waiting, when the representative showed up we would tell them the deal had changed and that they should go. If they didn't, we would fight, hopefully win, and then we would take whatever payment they had brought along. I got to go home, Mac and Aimi got their money, and everyone important was satisfied. Was it honorable? Of course not, it was a low-down, dirty, snake-in-the-grass kind of move, but those moves often work the best.

At precisely noon a Garganta ripped into being not far from the barn. We hustled over to it just as three forms became visible in the twisting middlespace.

The first two were clearly Arrancar, judging the mask remnants clinging to their eyes and the white attire. One had blonde hair and a long white coat that was a little too open to be classy, while the other looked like a fetish model in a miniskirt and black pigtails. Neither seemed to pay me much mind as they stepped through.

"Feh, this place stinks!" whined the dark haired one. "It smells like goats and mold."

The other one replied "Loly, how would you know what those smell like?"

"Well I do now!" She snapped back. She finally seemed to notice us then and said "Alright, there they are, call the boss in." The blond one slipped a hand into the Garganta and released a pulse of energy, probably acting as some sort of signal.

Judging from their Reiatsu, neither of these two were as strong as Hardoulin. I would have been fine fighting them both by myself, but a third one would have made me nervous. Aimi and Mac were there though, and they could have at least held off someone new long enough. I wasn't afraid.

That was until he stepped through. At that exact moment I felt a terrible dread, a solid lump of fear deep in my gullet so heavy it made my knees weak.

"Yo. I heard that there was a Shinigami for sale." Said Ichimaru Gin.


End file.
